Power of the Prince Lineage
by SehunsBae37
Summary: It's the start of a another school year & a new one for the Snape triplets. However this year proves tough when Harry is suddenly thrust into the Tri-Wizard Tournament & Eileen has an unsettling vision that sets Severus & Lily on edge. Sequel to SeverusxLily story, Coming Back to You.
1. Chapter 1

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: This is the sequel story to follow up my favorite work, my Severus & Lily story ****_Coming Back to You_** **. I hope you all enjoy this story and stay tuned as you journey along with the Snape triplets, their parents, and their older half-brother. Thank you! Love, SehunsBae37.**

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 1: The Triplets' go to Hogwarts

Lily snuggled against Severus in her sleep as he held her close. It was about eight in the morning and they were still very much asleep, despite the fact that it was a very important day. Just when she had gotten comfortable against her husband, their bedroom door suddenly flew open and two pairs of running feet entered their bedroom, two small bodies jumping on the bed to wake their parents.

"Mum! Dad! Wake up! Wake up!" Tobias, the second oldest of the Snape triplets yelled as he jumped on the bed.

"It's the day we go off to Hogwarts! Wake up, mummy and daddy!" Eileen, the youngest of the triplets yelled after her brother while shaking her parents.

Severus groaned and blearily opened his eyes before saying menacingly, "If you both don't stop this instant you are grounded until after the first month of school."

Lily sat up and lightly hit her husband's muscled arm as she said, "Don't be like that, Sev. They are just excited. After all it's their first year and they are excited to learn." She looked at her children and hugged them while saying 'good morning'. "Now where are Harry and Rod?"

"We're here," Harry said with a smile as he entered Severus and Lily's bedroom, Roderick not far behind him.

Roderick was the oldest of the Snape triplets and he was the spitting image of his father. He had Severus' black hair and facial structures, though his nose was Lily's and he had brown eyes. Tobias was basically a male version of his mother with her red hair and green eyes, though his own nose was Severus' before it was ever broken. And as for Eileen, she had dark brown-black hair and Severus' black eyes, her facial features a mix of both Severus and Lily.

Harry laughed as Tobias moved to the edge of their parents' bed and hugged him, ruffling his hair as he said, "Good morning, Toby. Are you guys ready for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and it's you fourth year there," Tobias replied.

"That's right, so I suggest you get ready and make sure all of your things are packed since I am taking them with me when I leave to go to the castle," Severus said, fully awake now and sitting up in bed.

Lily giggled and kissed the dark haired man on his cheek before she got out of bed. Clapping her hand she said, "Alright, go brush your teeth, wash your faces, get dressed, and have all of your things for the year packed so Severus can take them to Hogwarts. Have all of this done within the next hour so you can all eat breakfast and we can make it to Kings Cross Station."

Her children nodded and left the bedroom, Tobias and Eileen's giggles drifting down the hallway. She turned back to Severus and said, "And you have some things to get done as well."

Severus smirked and replied, "Well I'm sure I can get things done in time before breakfast."

Getting out of bed he walked over to his wife and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to their bathroom as he smiled while listening to her giggles.

* * *

"Is everyone's luggage here, as well as their pets?" Severus asked.

Everyone nodded as they all stood in front of their belongings. Each child had a duffle bag on their shoulder that held their school robes, wands, and whatever books or games they wanted on the train with them. Severus nodded and told his kids that he would see them at the Sorting. He then kissed Lily 'goodbye' before shrinking his four children's belongings and placed them in separate robes before leaving to Disapparate away.

Lily looked at her children and said, "Alright, we are going to be meeting the Longbottoms and the Malfoys at the platform, so let's not keep them waiting."

Harry nodded and led his younger sibling out of Prince Manor and outside of the manor's ancient wards. When all five of them were outside the wards, they all held hands so Lily could Disapparate them. Seconds later they landed outside of the train station and walked inside. Before long they reached the area between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry and Tobias ran through the wall followed by Roderick and Eileen, and then finally Lily.

The red haired woman walked over to where she saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing with their son Draco, Harry's best friend. The two of them were in different Hogwarts Houses, but that didn't deter them from being the best of friends. It had reminded her of her and Severus, only their friendship was apparently not strong enough to withstand the differences and prejudices between Gryffindor and Slytherin House. But that was all history now and she was happily married to her best friend for ten years and counting.

"Hello, Lily," Narcissa greeted, giving the other witch a hug.

"Hello Narcissa, hello Lucius," Lily greeted them both with warm hugs. Turning to Draco she said, "And hello to you, Draco."

"Hi," Draco greeted before leaving to say 'hello' to Harry and the triplets. As soon as she saw the blond boy coming, Eileen squeaked and hid behind Roderick; the black haired boy rolled his eyes at his sister's antics.

Not long after Frank and Neville Longbottom showed up. After everyone greeted them, Eileen asked, "Where's Aunt Alice and Carol?"

Neville hugged the young girl and answered, "Carol is sick, so mum decided to stay home with her."

"Neville, you should be loading your things on the train," Frank told his son.

"Yes, you should as well, Draco," Lucius said. "And I have your bag with your robes, so come back when you are done."

Draco and Neville nodded and did as they were told and when they returned all of the children bid their parents 'goodbye'. Harry, Neville, and Draco all went to board the train, the triplets staying behind with Lily for a moment. Lily hugged her babies once more before saying, "You three have a wonderful school year. And try not to get into any trouble or cause your father any trouble, alright? And whatever House you get Sorted into, you all be your best."

Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen all nodded and hugged their mother tightly, all of them feeling a bit emotional realizing that this would be the first time away from their mother for a prolonged period of time. After all of them said their 'goodbyes', the Snape triplets boarded the train, found an empty compartment, and waved out the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

* * *

All of the First Years stared wide-eyed at the old hat singing on the school for the whole Great Hall to hear. Roderick was ignoring the singing hat, not at all interested in what it had to say about any of the four Houses. He already had an inkling about what House he was going to get Sorted into. While the hat and the other students sang, he looked around the Great Hall. He took in the candles floating, the enchanted night sky, the professors at the head table, and the older students. The only people that weren't singing were those sitting at the Slytherin Table.

When the hat finally stopped singing, Professor McGonagall began calling out names of First Years to be Sorted. He was still not paying attention; the song had annoyed him and now all he wanted was to be Sorted so he could sit and eat. His eyes drifted over towards the Hufflepuff Table and his brown eyes met a blue pair. They belong to a Second Year female with strawberry blonde hair. She smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back towards the front. Roderick frowned a bit before turning back to the front as well. Once the First Year, a male, was Sorted into Gryffindor House, McGonagall called out, "Roderick Snape!"

Tobias and Eileen smiled at him as he moved from in between them and through the crowd of First Years. He walked up the stairs and sat on the stool, McGonagall placing the Sorting Hat on his head. He sat in silence for a while before he heard a voice in his head that wasn't his own.

 _"_ _Ah, another Snape. I didn't think I would ever sit on a Snape's head again. You are exactly the same as your father, and being of Prince lineage makes you very interesting. Yes, I know just where to put you. Better be…_ Slytherin!"

The Slytherin Table clapped and cheered as the Sorting Hat was taken from his head. He walked over to the table, taking notice his black tie and Hogwarts crest turned silver and green and the crest became the Slytherin crest. Once he sat down he looked up at his father who was clapping and gave him a discreet smile and a nod. He smiled and nodded in return before turning his attention back to the Sorting.

"Tobias Snape!"

Tobias made his way to the stool and sat down, the old hat placed on his head. Everyone sat in silence as they watched the Sorting Hat contemplate where to put the redheaded Snape. Tobias suddenly giggled and said, "You're funny."

The Sorting Hat took on a look of disbelief before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor Table cheered and applauded for their newest lion, Harry smiling brightly as his little brother made his way over. Once Tobias reached the table, his tie turning red and gold and crest turning to the Gryffindor one, Harry's friend Hermione moved over so Tobias could sit in between her and his older brother. Harry hugged the little redhead and congratulated him before they turned back to the rest of the awaiting First Years. They had a feeling their sister would be next.

"Eileen Snape!"

Eileen took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to the stool. Sitting on it Professor McGonagall set the old hat on her head and stepped back. A moment later the Sorting Hat began to speak to her.

 _"_ _Eileen Snape, must be named after your grandmother Eileen Prince. She was an amazing witch that I rightfully put into Slytherin. I would do the same with you, same as I did for your father and grandmother, but I cannot. And the reason for that is what I see in you that comes from your mother. You are very interesting, as I could place you in two, three, maybe even all four Houses. Even so you are different from your brothers; you're special…Alright, I know where to place you. Are you ready?"_ When Eileen nodded the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted into applause and cheers as their newest eagle made her way to join them. Eileen smiled as her tie turned blue and bronze and her crest turned to the Ravenclaw crest. She sat down and shook her peers hands, receiving hugs from a few of the girls in Ravenclaw. Looking up at the professor's table she grinned at her father who couldn't help but smile happily, not even bothering to cover it up.

Severus was pleased with where his children were sorted, while also intrigued that they all got sorted into different Hogwarts Houses. Of course he knew his three children had different personalities that made them who they were, so he shouldn't really be surprised. But he had witnessed on many occasion many family members be Sorted into the same House while attending school, save for the Patil twins in Harry's year. Even so he had expected at least two of them to end up in the same House. But that didn't matter to him. He was happy and proud, and he knew that when he told Lily, she would be too. The only thing he really hoped for was that his triplets wouldn't give him grief while they were schooling. But so far it looked like it would be a pretty good school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 2: First Day of Classes

Roderick waited patiently for his siblings to descend the stairs so they could walk into the Great Hall together. Even though they were all in different Houses they all promised to sit together, no matter what anyone said or thought. Before long he spotted his sister and brother come down the stairs and they walked over to him. Nodding he said, "Good morning, younger siblings."

Eileen rolled her eyes and replied, "Good morning to you too, Rod."

Tobias smiled and said, "Hi! Why do you have to call us that every morning, Rod?"

"Because it's true, Tobias. I am the eldest," Roderick replied with his usual smirk.

Eileen shook her head and asked what table they would sit at together. After some debate between the brothers and a game of rock-paper-scissors, it was decided they would sit at the Gryffindor table. They would also be able to sit and spend time with their older brother before classes started. They walked over to the table and took a seat across from Harry, Eileen sitting between them. They greeted Harry before looking at his friends. Tobias greeted Ron and Hermione before beginning to eat. Eileen and Roderick sat in silence and stared at Ron and Hermione, making the Fourth Year Gryffindors feel uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gazes. Roderick and Eileen both definitely had Professor Snape's hard, intimidating stare down, especially his look-a-like Roderick.

Hermione decided to break the silence and said after clearing her voice, "Hello, Eileen and Roderick. Harry talks about you all the time; he absolutely adores you both, as well as Tobias."

"We know," Eileen replied curtly as she reached for a strip of bacon to eat. She didn't know what it was, but something about Hermione didn't sit well with her. It was probably the bossy aura coming off of her, as well as the fact she was talking to them like they were five again.

The brunette let out an uncomfortable laugh before turning to Roderick. Giving him a small smile she said, "Roderick, you have little indentions in your cheeks when you chew your food. Are those your dimples?"

"Are those your large front teeth?" Roderick replied about as quick and curt as his sister.

Eileen snickered as Roderick smirked, giving him a fist bump under the table. Hermione, feeling insulted, huffed and gave up trying to talk to her friend's siblings. Harry had told her that Eileen and Roderick were a little harder to get to open up, especially Roderick but she didn't think it would be like this.

Harry gave his younger siblings an exasperated look and asked, "Could you please not insult my friends and play nice?"

The brother and sister looked at each other, then looked back at Harry before saying together, "We could but we make no promises."

Ron shuddered and said, "Those two are like Fred and George, but probably worse because they are Snape's kids."

"And what are you insinuating, Mr. Weasley?" a deep baritone voice asked behind the redhead.

Ron slowly turned around and looked up into stern black eyes. His blue eyes darted back to the oldest of the Snape triplets, then back to their father. Eyes darted back and forth before the ginger quickly stood with his bag and hurried out of the Great Hall. Eileen and Tobias giggled as a smirk found its way on Roderick's face. Harry sighed and shook his head, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Hermione turned to the Potions professor and said, "Professor Snape, I don't mean to sound like I'm telling on your children and since I am older I should be the bigger person, but they sure are rude and snarky."

Severus looked down at his children before saying, "It runs in the family. And if it does bother you Miss Granger, I suggest you just avoid them."

"Dad," Harry said, his tone implying he was defending his friend.

The man looked at his stepson and quirked an eyebrow, an imperceptible smile on his face, though his four children could see it clearly. Looking at the First Years he handed them each a piece of parchment and said, "This is your class schedule. Memorize them and their locations so that you won't be late. Your professors won't tolerate tardiness, especially me so you had better not ever show up to my class not even a minute later."

"Yes sir," the triplets replied.

Eileen looked down at her schedule before looking at her brothers'. Looking up at her father she said, "We all have Charms at the same time."

Tobias grinned and said, "That means we'll be together!"

Roderick gave a genuine smile and said, "Wonderful."

"But Toby and Rod will have the most classes together, seeing as Gryffindor and Slytherin have classes together most times than not," Harry put in, a smile on his face.

Tobias stood and slung his bag over his shoulder and said, "Well let's go and learn!"

He grabbed his siblings and pulled them out of the Great Hall, Eileen and Roderick telling him to stop pulling them. Draco walked over towards his best friend and godfather and said, "Tobias seems chipper this morning; he certainly is like Lily. But I can't wait to see how those three navigate their way through Hogwarts. After all it should be fun seeing not only one, but four Snapes walking the corridors."

Harry nodded before standing and saying, "I'll see you later, Draco. Come on, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and looked at the platinum blond boy and said with a scowl, "Malfoy."

"Granger," Draco replied politely, though his eye twitched. Many people thought they hated each other due to them being in different Hogwarts Houses and of different blood statuses. However that was preposterous considering Harry's mother was a Muggleborn like Hermione and Draco and Harry were best friends in different Houses. No, the reason why they seemed to hate each other was because Hermione was besting Draco in every single class, making him second in their year. Even in Potions, his best class, she was besting him and it didn't sit well with him, not at all. And as for Hermione, Draco's contradicting statements to her answers and explanations irked her, especially when he was right. She would always feel embarrassed that he was able to make whatever she said sound better and in less than twenty words while sporting his smug smile. Harry and Severus deduced there was probably some hidden affection for each other between them.

Severus rolled his eyes and left the Great Hall, heading for the dungeons to get ready for the first day of classes of this new year. He had to silently admit that he believed it was going to be a very interesting year, especially with Hogwarts' guests arriving later in the evening.

* * *

"Eileen, wait up!" a voice called out.

Eileen turned and saw another First Year Ravenclaw that she recognized from her dorm run towards her. She had short dirty blonde hair and her eyes were the color grey. When she reached her Eileen said, "Oh, hello…you."

The girl giggled and replied, "Hello, and my name is Holly O'Neil. I'm Muggleborn. And I hear you are the Potions professor's daughter."

"I am."

"Cool! Anyway, I was thinking that if you wouldn't mind we could walk to that class together since we have it next."

"Um, sure?"

Holly grinned and grabbed Eileen's hand, pulling her off towards the dungeons. It wasn't long before they reached the Potions classroom where Professor Snape was standing outside of the door watching his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students walk inside. He saw his daughter being pulled by a fellow classmate and he raised his eyebrow in question, to which Eileen just shrugged before being pulled inside the classroom. Two minutes later the last few students walked inside, followed by Professor Snape who swiftly walked in, his black robes billowing behind him dramatically. Quickly turning to face his students he said in his deep monotone voice, "Welcome to Potions. This is not a class where you can roughhouse and play games. This class will be taken with the utmost seriousness, and should you do otherwise will be the immediate retraction of House points and will earn yourself a detention. I do not tolerate idiocy and I expect absolute hard work and your undivided attention when I am teaching. In the class I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. There will be no talking out of turn unless being called upon. I have one student who does that frequently and I won't have another. Are there any questions before we begin?"

The class was silent, none of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw First Years daring to speak. They were very intimidated by this dark man, even if his own child was in the classroom with them. Even Eileen was sitting in silence, her black eyes widened slightly after her father's speech. She had never seen him in his teaching mode, and now she understood what Harry meant when he said that he could be intimidating and scary. She wondered if her brothers had had Potions already; if not Tobias was in for a treat.

Professor Snape nodded before saying, "Let us begin. Today you will learn to brew one of the simplest potions there is to brew. So simple, simple minded First Years as yourselves can brew it: a Cure for Boils. The ingredients are written on the board. Get the in the written amount with your partner and we will begin. And do this with the utmost haste."

The class stood in unison and headed towards the ingredients cupboard, waiting patiently with their partner. While waiting Holly whispered to Eileen, "Your dad is scary."

"Not really," Eileen replied with a small smile. "He's like a big, cuddly bat."

The two girls giggled but instantly stopped when Professor Snape called out, "No giggling in my classroom, Miss Snape and Miss O'Neil."

* * *

Roderick sat in silence as he listened to his DADA professor. It was esteemed Auror Alastar "Mad-Eye" Moody and a lot of his classmates were excited; however he wasn't. There was just something about that man that didn't seem quite right. First of all he always had some weird looking flask with him, and he only ever drunk out of it when he stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. If that wasn't weird already, then he didn't know what was. Despite that Roderick couldn't deny that he was learning. The man definitely knew his work, especially since he was an Auror. But Roderick still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something weird about Moody.

A shadow fell over him as he was working, causing him to look up to see Professor Moody standing over him. Moody's fake eye whirled around in his head as he said, "Roderick Snape, Professor Snape's son and Harry Potter's half-brother, correct?"

"Yes," Roderick answered.

Moody hummed before his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth three times. The dark haired boy frowned as he watched his professor take his flask out and drink from it before walking away. And as he did brown eyes narrowed before turning back to his work.

* * *

"This is a simple charm, the Wand Lighting Charm. Wave your wand like so, and repeat after me. _Lumos,_ " Professor Flitwick said, his wand lighting up on the end. "Make sure to put emphasis on the first syllable of the word, or else it will be ineffective."

His charms class began to wave their wands and repeating the words, none of their wands lighting up. Tobias picked up his wand and looked at it before looking up at his little professor. Flitwick gave him an encouraging nod and the redhead waved his wand saying, _"Lumos."_

The tip of his wand began to glow a bluish-white color, the light catching the entire classes attention. Professor Flitwick clapped in delight and exclaimed, "Wonderful, Mr. Snape, just wonderful! You are a natural like your mother, I see. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Tobias smiled and blushed, looking down in his lap as his wand dimmed. A Slytherin girl sitting next to him nudged him and smiled, saying, "Good job."

"Thank you," Tobias replied. He couldn't wait to tell his mother he got points for his House. She was going to be so proud!

* * *

Around lunch time Lily received three letters, all of them from her children. She was at the moment visiting Petunia and Kurt, helping her sister watch the eight year old boy. Kurt had to come home early because he had an accidental surge of magic and had pushed a boy who was bullying him, causing him to fly back several feet and hit the wall hard enough to knock him unconscious. His teacher had thought he had an unexplained surge of strength, but Kurt has seen a blue light surround his hands when he pushed the boy. Petunia had asked Lily if she wouldn't mind helping Kurt try to control his magic since Sirius was back at work as an Auror and couldn't at the moment.

"Who are those letters from?" Petunia asked.

Lily smiled and she answered, "The triplets. Toby said he was awarded points in Charms, Eileen says Severus is very intimidating in his teacher mode, and Roderick…"

The red haired woman frowned as she reread her son's letter. Looking up at her sister she said, "Roderick thinks there is something not quite right about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Kurt looked at his aunt and said, "Dad says that's the best class you could take at Hogwarts."

"I beg to differ. In my opinion, Charms is the best class," Lily replied as she ticked her nephew, causing him to laugh.

Petunia smiled at the sight before asking, "What makes Roderick say that?"

Lily shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I'll write Sev about it and ask him what he thinks Rod means by it. Rod has always had a good spirit of discernment just like his father and if he's getting a bad vibe about the new professor, then something must be wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: I am aware that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived on the first night back to Hogwarts in the fourth book. However for all intents and purposes, I am having them arrive on the following night. But either way, we are going to keep this train moving along. Also, this is chapter probably has the longest chapter title ever. It's literally long af, lol. Thanks so much for reading and following, and I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 3: Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Arrival, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Goblet of Fire, and Eileen's Visions

That evening in the Great Hall during dinner, the school was buzzing in excitement. Apparently many students had seen a carriage being pulled by a team of Pegasi coming towards Hogwarts. Other students had seen a large ship pop up out of the Black Lake and set anchor there in front of the castle. It was then announced that at dinner everyone sit at their according House table, as there would be a very important announcement during the time. Everyone was sitting and waiting excitedly for whatever could be happening soon.

Roderick was sitting and eating quietly, seemingly ignoring everything around him. He was also ignoring the giggling and blushing Slytherin First Year girls that were sitting not too far from him and staring at him while giggling and whispering to each other. Draco was sitting next to him and had seen the young girls, an amused chuckle slipping from his lips when he saw how his best friend's little brother seemed to just shut them out and pretend like they weren't there. Seeing as Roderick was every bit like Severus, the boy was probably thinking those girls weren't worth his time and thus found it easier to pretend as if they didn't exist. Brown eyes scanned over the Great Hall before looking up at the professor's table to see his father looking rather bored, but there was a bit of intrigue on his face. It really made the boy wonder what was going to happen in a few moments.

Before long Professor Dumbledore stood up and got everyone's attention. After everyone ceased their talking, he said in a clear, loud voice, "Attention students, attention! I hope that you all have had a wonderful first day back to classes, and for our First Years, a pleasant and educational day of learning."

The professors and older students clapped for the mass of eleven year old witches and wizards before turning back to the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and then spoke, "As some of you may know we have had some interesting and exciting arrivals to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today. I am sure you would all like to know who they are and what they are doing here. That will be revealed momentarily, but for now let us welcome our very first guests for the school year. Introducing the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime."

The doors of the Great Hall were suddenly thrust open and a group of girls dressed in a blue uniform and slanted, pointed hats strutted inside and down the middle aisle. Along with their entrance, they sighed and flowed in unison, emitting magical butterflies before doing all sort of turns and pirouettes, all of them being trailed by a giantess of a woman. Many of the students who weren't busy looking at the dancing girls (or their behinds if they were male) were gawking in awe at the large woman walking with her head held high. She even towered over Hagrid, and Hagrid was big, making her huge. After she was greeted by Professor Dumbledore, she stood behind her students as the Headmaster introduced their next guests.

"And let us not forget our dear friends from the north, the students of Durmstrang Institute and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

The doors were once again open and what looked like a bunch of burly, yet good-looking men marched inside banging staffs on the floor, sparks emitting from the bottom and thus marking the floor. They were all wearing what looked to be crimson and brown uniforms with a matted fur cape and black boots. They, like Beauxbatons, put on a very interesting show with the usage of flips, running, and fire. One student walked marched in behind his peers, immediately grabbing the attention of almost everyone in the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, it's him! Viktor Krum!" Ron half whispered, half yelled. Tobias frowned as he tried to remember if he could even so much as remember who Viktor was supposed to be and why everyone got excited seeing him. Harry leant over to his little brother and said, "He's the youngest seeker to be in the Quidditch World Cup and he plays for the Bulgarian team."

Tobias nodded before turning back to the front of the Great Hall to see that Professor Dumbledore had returned to his podium and was getting ready to speak again. When Durmstrang was seated along with Beauxbatons, the old man said, "Now, every five years there was an event that took place, one that would test a wizards courage, intelligence, and magical ability in three daring and intensely dangerous tasks. With participants from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts, this event was known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Having been recently revived after several hundred years, the Ministry of Magic has allowed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be the host of this year's tournament. A representative from the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Barty Crouch, has some changes to the tournament to announce as provided from the Ministry."

A man stepped up and began to speak, only to announce that no one under the age of seventeen could participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament, thus causing an uproar among the students present that weren't yet seventeen. Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen sat in silence as they looked around at everyone else. All three of them couldn't help but wonder why it was such a big deal that anyone under seventeen couldn't participate. Those three quite frankly didn't care nor want to participate in the tournament. The uproar was silenced by Dumbledore who then unveiled a rather large goblet emitting blue flames from underneath a cloth.

Everyone gasped in awe at the sight of the burning goblet, wondering what it was for. Professor Dumbledore looked around at his students and his guests before saying, "This object here is the Goblet of Fire. This will the prize at the end of the third task, and the winner will receive not only this, but a nice little fortune in Galleons, and eternal glory. All Seventh Years and seventeen year old guests from the two visiting schools that wish to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament will put their names in the flame, and one name from each school will be chosen to be a Tri-Wizard champion. But just so you know, this tournament is not for the faint of heart. Many injuries have happened during the tournament, some tournaments even ending in death. So think wisely before placing your name in the Goblet of Fire. Now everyone please return to enjoying your dinner and get to know our guests, for tomorrow starts the entry for the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Everyone around her was talking in excitement about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Goblet of Fire, but not Eileen. The brunette kept staring at the burning goblet, a contemplative look on her face. She didn't know what it was, but she had a very uneasy feeling about the goblet and the tournament. As she stared at the goblet, she suddenly gasped and her black eyes bulged a bit before glazing over.

 _Two pairs of hands reached out to grab the handles of the Goblet of Fire. As soon as the hands touched the goblet, the goblet and hands were transported suddenly to a desolate and unnerving graveyard. There was a large cauldron and a sort of Grim Reaper grave marker. There was yelling, and the yell of a name...Cedric? And the voice sounded like…Harry? Suddenly there was a flash of green light._

A gasp escaped Eileen's throat as she suddenly blinked and came to. She hadn't had a vision like that before, one that was somewhat void of information. In fact, she hadn't had a vision in about a year, so why have one now about the Goblet of Fire? And what did her older brother have to do with it?

"Eileen, are you okay?" Holly asked from beside of her.

Eileen looked over at her new companion and nodded slowly answering, "Yes, I think so."

Holly frowned with a concerned look on her face and asked, "Are you sure? You sort of spaced out for a moment. And your eyes seemed to glaze over. They literally turned from black to grey."

Her eyes changed color whenever she had a vision? She didn't know that. Looking at Holly she said, "Yes, I'm sure."

Looking up at the professor's table she locked eyes with ones identical to her own. Her father was looking at her with an almost concerned look and he quirked an eyebrow in question, silently asking her if she was alright. Knowing he had probably seen her have a vision, she smiled and nodded, letting him know she was fine. Though in reality, it probably would have been better to tell her father about her vision and what it could mean. But every time she had a vision, her parents seemed to worry about her unnecessarily about her being a Seer, thinking she was going to see something important like she did when she saw her father being hurt by one of his potions and her mother saved him in time. However Eileen didn't want to worry her father or her mother about what she had just seen. Unless her vision gave more information, she wasn't going to tell them about it.

* * *

In the middle of the night in the Girl's Dormitory of Ravenclaw Tower, all of the girls in slept peacefully; all of them except one girl in the First Year Girls Dormitory. Eileen was sleeping, but was sleeping fretfully. Her forehead was covered in sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead, she was writhing and jerking in her bed and her little fists gripped her blue sheets tightly. All of this was due to the dream she was currently having, but her unconscious mind knew that though she was dreaming, she was having a vision, and a very intense one at that.

 _There was a house with no lights on. There were absolutely no lights on in the house except from one room where the fireplace was burning. There was a rat of a man bent down and sniveling in front of a large armchair, and there was also another man there also bowing to whatever was in the chair. Whatever it was didn't seem human, but it obviously had authority and the two men worshipped it. A huge wave of intense terror and evil emitted from the chair, washing over her overwhelmingly._

 _The scene changed back to the graveyard, only this time the cauldron had a lit fire under it and Harry was somehow being forcibly held against the Grim Reaper tombstone. The inhuman thing that was in the chair was being dropped into the cauldron by the rat man. The cauldron bubbled horribly until something rose out of it, forming and shaping itself into the shape of a man. The eyes then opened, revealing glaring red eyes filled with hate and evil, so much so that…that…_

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Eileen shot up in her bed, the loud scream erupting from her throat she flailed her arms around wildly. Quick, panting breaths followed her scream as tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks, her hand clutching her chest through her nightgown over her pounding heart.

Lanterns were quickly turned on and Holly and the other Ravenclaw First Year females were looking at her in shock, her scream having woke them up. Holly's grey eyes took in the state her friend was in and immediately hopped out of her bed and over to Eileen's. Wrapping her arms around the brunette she asked, "Eileen, what is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

Shaking her head frantically she whispered, "Not a dream."

Still taking in deep breaths of air she lightly pushed the dirty blonde away and said, "I need to see daddy."

"What?"

"I need to see my daddy!"

Without waiting to hear anyone else's response, Eileen jumped out of bed and ran out of the dormitory, down into the Common Room, and out of Ravenclaw Tower. Her bare feet running against the floor echoed in the corridors as she made her way down the flights of stairs to reach the First Floor. When one staircase began to move, she jumped on the rail and rode it down, hopping off and landing on the floor she needed to get to before the moving staircase completely moved. Many portraits asked her where she was going, if she was alright, or why she wasn't in bed. Along the way Eileen passed by both Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Miss Snape, where do you think you are going after hours?" Professor MgGonagall asked her, running after the eleven year old, Flitwick not far on her heels.

Finally Eileen reached the First Floor and ran towards the stairs that led to the dungeons, only to run into a dark figure. Stumbling back from the sudden collision black eyes looked up into the face of the Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Karkaroff stared down at her with an annoyed look on his face and was about to speak when a deep baritone voice said, "Eileen?"

Eileen looked slightly behind the man in front of her and saw her father standing with a confused look on his face. The tears that had ceased while she was running began to fall once again, and the brunette ran past Karkaroff and to her father, wrapping her arms around his middle as she buried her face into his stomach and cried.

Alarmed Severus looked down at his daughter before looking up at Karkaroff and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick that just arrived, both of them seeming to be out of breath. Flitwick took in a gulp of air and said in his squeaky voice, "She sure is fast on her feet, Severus."

McGonagall nodded and fixed herself before saying, "Miss Snape, you know you are not supposed to be up after hours. I should take points from your House."

"Now hold on, Minerva. I'm sure there is an explanation for this," Flitwick cut in. "After all she's upset for some reason and sought out her father."

Severus bent down slightly and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders and asked in a calm, soothing voice, "What's the matter, Eileen? What has you so upset?" He would always use this voice with her when she was a baby and Lily couldn't get her to calm down and thus passed her to Severus. It seemed to always work as she was growing up whenever she was upset, and just like it did before his voice calmed her down enough to talk.

Wiping her tears Eileen sniffed and whispered, "I Saw something bad. It was evil and scary, and it had red eyes. And there were two men there, and one of them looked like a rat. And Harry was in it, and he was in trouble because of the evil red eyed man, I know it. The evil man popped up out of a cauldron like he was being reformed. I Saw all of that."

"When?"

"In my dream, but it wasn't a dream. I _Saw_ it."

Black eyes widened as Severus straightened up tensely. Taking his daughter's hand he said, "I'll be taking her with me to my private quarters. Excuse her please, Professor Flitwick."

"Of course, Severus," Flitwick responded.

Severus bid his colleagues 'goodnight' before he and Eileen headed downstairs into the dungeons. They walked in a tense silence as they headed towards his private quarters. Before long they stopped in front of a large portrait of a Sphinx; the Sphinx looked at them before standing from its rested position to hear the password. Severus said his password, 'Nightingale', and the portrait swung open. Eileen couldn't help but smile, as the nightingale was her favorite bird and her father was using it as his personal password.

They walked into his private quarters and Eileen's black eyes widened at seeing her mother sitting on the sofa reading a book. Lily looked up and smiled at seeing her husband and daughter, and laughed when Eileen ran to her and wrapped her little arms around her neck in a hug and climbed into her lap. Pulling away Lily kissed her forehead with a smile, but it quickly fell away when she saw her swollen red-rimmed eyes and the dried tear streaks down her face.

"Darling, what's the matter? Why have you been crying?" Lily asked as she held the youngest of all of her children.

Severus sat next to his wife and child and said with a grave voice, "Eileen has a vision in her sleep and it caused her to become very upset. And when she told me what she saw, it put me on edge."

Green eyes widened in alarm as Lily asked, "What did she See?"

"…the Dark Lord's return."


	4. Chapter 4

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 4: The Triplets Discuss their Concerns

The next morning at breakfast Eileen sat at the Ravenclaw Table between Holly and Roderick, bobbing her head from practically falling asleep in her scrambled eggs and bacon. She had stayed most of the night awake with her parents trying to recover from her overwhelming vision and having trouble falling back asleep from fear of having nightmares about the vision. Her worst fear was having nightmares about the evil man with red eyes forming from the cauldron. All of it was too much for her the night before. She had eventually fallen into an exhausted sleep against her father on the sofa while he and her mother talked softly above her in worried tones.

A hand shaking her shoulder caused Eileen to snap her black eyes open and sit straight up in her seat and look around in surprise before blurting out, "What?"

Roderick gave his little sister a confused look and asked, "Are you alright, Eileen?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're practically falling asleep in your breakfast, which you've scarcely touched."

Holly looked up from her bowl of oatmeal and said while giving her friend a concerned look, "She woke up screaming last night and then ran off to find Professor Snape."

"Dad?"

The brunette shook her head and replied, "It's nothing, really."

"Eileen, you've been acting weird ever since your eyes turned grey last night when Dumbledore revealed the Goblet of Fire," Holly said.

Roderick's brown eyes widened a fraction as he took in what the dirty blonde girl said. Eileen had had a vision the night before? Giving his sister a hard gaze he said in a low voice, "Eileen, tell me what you Saw."

"It's nothing, Rod," Eileen replied quietly.

 _"_ _Eileen."_

Eileen gave a heavy sigh and said, "I'll tell you later during free period, and Toby too; I promise."

"Tell us what?" Tobias' voice came from behind them.

Roderick turned and said, "We'll find out during free period, so just wait."

Tobias nodded and turned gave his siblings a smile before his gaze landed on Holly. Green eyes widened as he stared at her while taking in her short dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, and cute freckles. His staring caused Holly to blush pink and she gave him a slight wave and small smile, revealing the single dimple she had in her left cheek. His own cheeks turned pink and he said almost stiffly, "Hi."

Holly ducked her head and replied, "Hi."

Eileen and Roderick couldn't help but silently laugh at their brother's expense. Tobias looked, well for lack of a better word, like a love-struck idiot. They continued to watch their brother stare at Holly before he suddenly seemed to come back to himself and rush off. As soon as he was gone Eileen and Roderick released their snickers causing the blonde girl to look at them.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Holly asked.

Shaking her head Eileen said, "No, you didn't. Anyway we need to get going, or we'll be late for Herbology."

The two girls stood up and Eileen told Roderick she would see him when it was time for free period; then the two girls rushed off to make it to the Hogwarts Green House.

* * *

Later when free period rolled around, Eileen waited anxiously near the Great Hall for her brothers to appear. She was really worried about what they would think about her vision. She had never had one so intense and frightening before, but she knew out of everyone she could trust and count on them. Roderick and Tobias were her best friends and would be with her through thick and thin.

A few minutes later the two boys came down the stairs towards her, both of them sharing curious expressions. They obviously wanted to know what their little sister wanted to tell them concerning her vision. Eileen gestured for them to follow her and they ended up going down into the dungeons. They passed by some older Slytherins but the older students said nothing. They knew they were the fearsome Potions professor's children and knew better than to mess with them unless they wanted to face Professor Snape's wrath. It wasn't long until Eileen stopped in front of the Sphinx portrait (which the boys knew was the entrance to their father's private quarters) and said, "Nightingale."

As the portrait opened Tobias said, "Really?"

Eileen turned towards her brothers and gave them a sweet smile, the smile they both knew wasn't as innocent as it seemed. Their sister had used it plenty a time to get her way or out of trouble. There was smugness behind it and they both believed she had to have gotten it from their mother. Following the youngest of the three inside, they entered their father's private quarters and settled themselves on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Once they were comfortable Tobias asked, "So what is it that you wanted to tell us, sis?"

"So I had a vision in my sleep last night, a very frightening vision and it involved Harry," Eileen said.

Roderick frowned and asked, "How so?"

Eileen shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure, but it has something to with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Goblet of Fire."

"And how is it frightening?" Tobias asked.

"Well, it was like two visions in one. The first one was in this house and there were two men there, and they seemed to be worshiping this…thing. Then it changed to a graveyard and Harry looked to be forcibly held by magic to this Grim Reaper looking tombstone. The thing that the men were bowing to was dropped into this cauldron and rose out of it forming into a man, but he had red eyes. Guys, the amount of evil I felt coming off of that evil wizard, it was overwhelmingly frightening. It still gives me goose-bumps just thinking about it, and not the good ones."

Tobias' green eyes widened and Roderick stared in shock at her. They both looked at each other before turning back to her, Tobias asking, "Does mum and dad know?"

"Yes, I told them last night," Eileen answered.

Roderick didn't say anything for a moment, but after a while he said, "I've also been having been having a funny feeling as of late, but not about the tournament in particular."

Tobias and Eileen turned to Roderick waiting for him to speak. Roderick's brown eyes regarded his siblings for a moment before he spoke saying, "I've been having a weird feeling about Moody."

"What about him?" Eileen asked.

"I don't know; there's just something not right about him. I don't want to just say this without any proof, but if you ask me, I don't think Moody is who he says he is. He's just too…I don't know, but there is just something wrong about him; I can feel it."

Eileen frowned before turning to their red haired sibling asking, "What about you, Toby? Is there anything you would like to share?"

Tobias looked down at the carpet for a moment before saying, "At first I thought it was nothing and I wasn't going to say anything, but now I feel like I have to."

"What is it, Tobias?" Roderick asked concerned.

Out of all three of them Tobias was the cheerful one. Nothing ever seemed to bother him or keep him down for long. So if there was something bothering him, especially considering the conversation they were having, then it had to be something serious.

The redhead took a breath and asked, "You know the mark on dad's arm? With the skull and snake? And Uncle Luc shares one, too?" When his siblings nodded he continued. "Well for some reason every time I saw it over the summer, it would look like it was glowing red, almost like it was burning. I then began to see it in my dreams, only in the sky and I keep hearing the word _Morsmordre._ I don't know what it means, but it has to do with that mark. And on top of that I'm hearing this hissing in my ears, almost like it's talking to me, and I can understand it. It keeps telling me that dark times are nearing. I don't know about you guys, but I'm a bit scared."

All of three of them sat in silence and stared at each other, none of them sure what to do. What could all of it mean? They didn't know but they knew one thing: it was all connected somehow. Even if Roderick's seemed to be just speculation, he was never wrong with his discernment of people, so something definitely had to be up about Professor Moody. They weren't sure what was going to happen this year, but they could all silently agree that whatever it was, they would have to keep a sharp eye out.

Before they could say any more, the portrait opened and Severus walked inside, his black eyes widening slightly at seeing his children settled in the floor in his private quarters. He arched an eyebrow as he took in their guilty expressions, his eyes narrowing when they avoided his gaze. Stopping to look down at them he asked, "What are you three doing in here?"

"Nothing," the triplets answered simultaneously.

Severus stared at them some more before zeroing in on Tobias. He knew if he wanted answers he would easily get them from the middle child of the three. Bending down so he was on their level he looked at the red haired boy and said, "Toby, what were you three doing in here?"

Tobias scratched the back of his head and answered, "Nothing, dad."

"Tobias."

"Really, nothing."

"Tobias Rupert Snape," Severus said sternly.

"We were just talking!" Tobias exclaimed, his face flushed in nervousness and shame. He didn't like lying, especially to his parents, but he figured it was alright to tell a half-truth in this instance.

Roderick decided to take over and inputted, "We just wanted to spend some time together, just the three of us."

Eileen nodded and said, "And we were hoping that it would be alright if we had lunch with you today." She made sure to blink her eyes for effect as she smiled at her father, hoping to Merlin he would buy it.

Severus couldn't help but return his daughter's smile. He knew that his son wasn't telling him the whole truth, causing the other two children to intervene in the hopes he would drop his questioning of them being in his private quarters. Knowing that whatever the three of them were discussing wasn't going to pass their lips to him, he decided to let the topic go for now and stood back up saying, "Alright, you can eat in here. Lily is coming soon with Aunt Petunia and Kurt to have lunch as well."

"And Uncle Sirius and Dudley too?" Tobias asked smiling.

"No, Sirius is at work and Dudley is in school; you know this."

Eileen shrugged and said, "It'd still be nice if they could come."

Roderick nodded in agreement just as the Floo sounded. A few seconds later Lily stepped through with Petunia and Kurt, Kurt instantly running and throwing himself at Roderick, knocking the dark haired boy back. Petunia laughed and went to hug her niece and nephews as Lily went to greet Severus with a hug and kiss. Turning to her children she greeted, "Hello, my babies. What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch with dad," they answered, causing Severus to roll his eyes while shaking his head.

Petunia smiled and said, "Well, let us eat."

Severus nodded and called a House Elf to bring them food, which appeared in front of them on the table seconds later. The seven of them moved to the table to sit and eat lunch together and catch up. And as they did, Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen all shared a look telling each other to promise to not to tell another soul what they talked about. It would stay between the three of them until they could figure out exactly what was happening.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just wanted to say that Petunia did get Dudley back. To know how, please check out my little side story to Coming Back to You called Complete With You. I wrote it realizing I never mentioned what happened to Petunia and Sirius in the epilogue of CBtY. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	5. Chapter 5

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 5: The Tri-Wizard Champions

Time had passed and classes were going great for the children of Professor Snape. Roderick found himself to be top of his class in Potions, Tobias top of his class in Charms, and Eileen was top of her class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of the First Years thought the triplets were getting special treatment because their father was a professor, but when they witnessed that they were getting the same treatment from professors like other students, including Professor Snape, they realized that maybe they were just extremely gifted in those classes and areas of magic.

But among that was the continuous talk and buzz about the Tri-Wizard tournament and who the three champions would be. Seventh Years from all three schools have been putting their names in the Goblet of Fire, all of them wishing to have a chance at being the chosen champion to represent their school. Even those who were not able to add their names wished it was them being able to get a chance to participate. The only ones that didn't have any desire to be a champion seemed to be the triplets, Harry, Draco, and Hermione.

The day had finally come for who would be chosen and everyone was excitedly talking about it. And it was during free period where Harry, Hermione, and the triplets were discussing it. The five of them were sitting outside in the grass since the weather was still warm, Hermione helping Tobias with a Transfiguration paper, when the subject came up.

"Who do you think will be the champions, Harry?" Tobias asked.

"I'm not sure Toby. Why don't you ask Hermione what she thinks?" Harry replied.

Hermione looked up from the notes Tobias had taken for his paper (really, they were very good, just missing some points) and said, "I honestly don't care for the tournament. But one of the Durmstrang boys keeps looking at me."

Roderick turned a page in his book and said in a monotone voice, "Viktor Krum."

A blush appeared on Hermione's face as Harry and Tobias stared at the bushy haired brunette. With a teasing smile Harry said, "Really Hermione? This is news to me."

"There isn't anything to tell. He just keeps looking at me, especially when I'm in the library," Hermione replied.

"You mean your natural habitat," Eileen put in while looking through her Herbology book.

Hermione gave the little girl an exasperated look before shaking her head and turning back to helping Tobias with his Transfiguration paper. Harry looked at his two dark haired siblings and asked, "Can you please try to be nice to my friend?"

Roderick turned another page in his book and answered, "I didn't say anything to her that time."

Eileen turned her black eyes up innocently at her older half-brother and said, "I didn't say anything bad, Harry. I just pointed out a fact considering everything you've ever told us about her."

"Oh, so it's your fault they pick on me, Harry," Hermione said turning to glare at her friend.

"Well who can blame them? You're the bane of most students' existence," a familiar voice said from behind the brunette.

Hermione's glare intensified as she turned around and looked up into grey eyes. Draco smirked down at the brunette before saying, "I will admit you are getting less annoying as the years go by, but you will always be an insufferable know-it-all."

"Draco," Harry admonished giving his best friend a glare.

The brunette tightened her lips before saying, "At least I don't have to worry about being a snarky brat and being second best to a girl academically."

Draco bristled slightly and exchanged heated scowls with the brunette while Harry and the triplets looked on in interest. Harry chuckled a bit and said, "Why don't the two of you just admit that you like each other already."

"What?" Eileen said, her black eyes widening in surprise.

Hermione and Draco turned to look at their friend and said simultaneously, "Never, because it's not true!"

Just then the bell rang, signaling that there was five minutes before free period was over. Draco bid Harry and the triplets 'goodbye' before leaving, and Hermione told Tobias she would help him later in the Gryffindor Common Room before telling Harry she would see him in History of Magic before leaving as well. As Harry, Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen gathered their things and headed inside, Eileen couldn't help but ask, "Is it true? Does Draco really like Hermione?"

Roderick scoffed and asked, "You seriously haven't noticed?"

Tobias hit his brother and glared at him while Harry lightly hit him in his head. Turning to his little sister Harry answered, "Yes, he does. It's been obvious since last year for the both of them, but they and Ron are the only ones who haven't noticed or acknowledged it. That's why they are constantly having a go at each other thinking it's just an intense rivalry between them for who is the best in their classes."

Eileen frowned and looked down at the ground before telling her brothers she would see them later. As she walked away towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, she couldn't help but think, _There goes my happily ever after with Draco._

* * *

During dinner later that evening Eileen was eating with her father in his private quarters. She had gone there a little broken hearted and told Severus what had happened. Severus thought it was rather cute his daughter's obvious crush on his godson, but then explained to her that it would be more appropriate for Draco to be with someone his own age and that Eileen would find someone that would be perfect for her one day.

"But just keep in mind that any boy that tries to pursue you romantically will have to go through me if they haven't gotten through your brothers first," he had said to her with a serious expression. All Eileen did in response to that was giggle and hug her father.

As Severus was explaining to her a potion he was working on and what ingredients went in it, Eileen absorbed all of the information as she ate her roast beef. Just when she was about to ask him a question in regards to his potion, she gasped as her eyes once again glazed over and turned grey.

 _The flames in the Goblet of Fire danced wildly behind Professor Dumbledore before spitting out a small piece of paper with a name. The burnt looking paper floated down from the air and was caught by the old wizard who looked down at it, his blue eyes widening as they read the name written on the paper._

 _"_ _Harry Potter," he said in disbelief._

Eileen gasped and blinked before looking up at her father who was staring at her in concern.

"What is it, Eileen?" Severus asked his daughter.

"Harry's name is going to come out of the Goblet of Fire, and I think it has something to do with the vision I had earlier in the term," Eileen answered, a worried expression on her little face.

A frown found its way on Severus' face before he stood and beckoned Eileen to follow him. They quickly left the Potions Master's quarters and hurried to leave the dungeons, Eileen having to jog to keep up with her father's long strides. Before long they made it to the First Floor and to the Great Hall in order to see the Goblet of Fire spit out a name and was caught by the Headmaster.

In a loud voice Dumbledore announced, "The Beauxbatons champion is…Fleur Delacour!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Fleur stood from among her schoolmates and made her way towards Dumbledore. Eileen tugged on Severus' robes and asked, "What do we do? We have to get Harry out of here."

As another name was spat out of the flames of the goblet, Severus said so only Eileen could hear him, "We can't do that, it will look suspicious if his name comes out and he's not here when it happens."

"It's already going to look suspicious!" Eileen hissed.

Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall as he said, "The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!"

The boys of Durmstrang roared and cheered while clapping Viktor on his back as he got up to walk over to Dumbledore. Once the old wizard pointed him to go stand next to Fleur, another name was spat out of the flames and was caught by the old man. Dumbledore read it and shouted, "And the Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!"

Hogwarts, especially Hufflepuff House, all cheered for their school champion as he stood and made his way towards the front of the Great Hall. As soon as Cedric was situated with the other two Tri-Wizard champions, Professor Dumbledore began to speak once again, talking about how they know had their three champions and there would only be one that would be victorious and so on. Eileen however wasn't paying attention to any of it; her black eyes were too focused on the flaming goblet that she knew was going to spit out Harry's name any minute.

And not even a minute later the blue flames began to dance wildly and make crackling noises, drawing everyone's attention to it. Eileen watched in anticipation and dread as the flames finally stopped dancing and spat out a piece of burnt paper that she knew had her brother's name on it. Oh, how she wished she could just grab the piece of paper before it landed in Dumbledore's hand, but she knew it was impossible. She began to bite her lip in nervousness when the Headmaster caught the paper and read it, his voice carrying in the quiet Great Hall as he said, "Harry Potter."

Looking around he called, "Harry Potter?"

Eileen could see her older brother's surprised and confused face as he sat among his friends, refusing to stand as everyone turned to look at him. It wasn't until Dumbledore shouted his name a third time and Hermione pushed him into standing did he move and walk slowly up towards the Headmaster, everyone's eyes turned to look at him in either confusion or were glaring at him.

As he watched his stepson walk to the front Severus couldn't help but ask beneath his breath, "What is going on around here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 6: Severus tells Lily & Roderick's Idea

Severus paced his office highly pissed at the Headmaster. When Harry's name had all of a sudden erupted from the Goblet of Fire, he and a few others of the professors went to the Headmaster's office, as well as with the Headmasters of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They all quickly began to talk and discuss why and how Harry was able to put his name in the goblet, Albus practically pushing Harry into a shelf over it. Many believed he did it, others thought he did not, particularly Moody much to the suspicion of both him and Karkaroff. Albus had turned to Crouch to see what he thought, and Severus was horrified to hear that the rules of the Goblet of Fire were absolute and that Harry was a Tri-Wizard Champion and thus would have to participate in the tournament.

Severus later tried to reason, along with Minerva, about the situation, tried to reason that his son was only fourteen and wasn't capable to do the type of magic that was required to do each task. His blood boiled when he remembered what Albus had said to him in response to him calling Harry his son. _"He's not your son, Severus. Harry is James' son and always will be."_ Of course he knew that he wasn't Harry's biological father. Everyone knew it, but Albus didn't have to keep throwing it in his face that he wasn't. Harry grew up with him, calling him 'daddy', and still calling him 'dad' to this day while knowing he wasn't his real father. He loved that boy, the boy loved him, and they were a family; why couldn't Dumbledore see that?

"Something troubling you, _mac iníne_?" a voice asked from behind him.

Severus turned to look at the portrait that his grandfather was standing in and looked at him. Roderick's black eyes were staring at his grandson with a bit of concern, wondering what it was that had the man so wound up. Nodding his head a bit Severus answered, "You could say that, _daideo._ "

Roderick nodded and said, "Tell me."

The Potions Master wasted no time in telling his grandfather everything that had happened, his temper rising the more he spoke. He could see that Roderick wasn't taking well to the news either. He adored Harry, calling him his great-grandson as much as the triplets were. And Severus was the boy's father, regardless of who really fathered him; the old coot be damned for what he said! After Severus was done speaking he said, "This is not good. Even I remember learning about those tournaments and many times did someone end up dead in each one. Do you want me to tell Lily?"

"No, I'll do it. I'm on my way there so I can tell her. She won't like it and I can only imagine what she'll do," Severus said, raking a hand through his long black hair. Telling Roderick he would see him at Prince Manor, Severus left his quarters and made his way through the dungeons and up to the First Floor, walking outside onto the grounds and past the wards before Disapparating away.

Seconds later Severus Apparated in front of the wards that protected Prince Manor, walking through them and towards his family home. He greeted Wimmy and Inka as he walked inside before looking for his wife. Considering the time of night she was either in their bedroom or talking Muirrean. Heading up the stairs he climbed until he reached the floor where their room was. And like he thought, he found Lily sitting in bed reading a book.

Lily felt a presence in the doorway of the bedroom and she looked up, smiling when she saw her husband. However it slipped when she saw the stressed look on his face. Closing her book she asked, "Sev, what is it? Did Eileen have another vision again?"

"Yes, and it was about Harry again," Severus answered, walking over to the redhead and sitting next to her.

"What was it about? Tell me Sev."

Severus sighed before saying, "Eileen Saw Harry's name come out of the Goblet of Fire, which gave out names of the Tri-Wizard Champions. No one understands how his name was put in it since it was obvious Harry didn't put his name in the goblet. Dumbledore even put an Age Line around it so no one under seventeen could put their names in. Yet somehow his name wound up in it and he has been announced to be a Tri-Wizard Champion."

Lily's green eyes had widened significantly and she stared at her husband in horror. She knew what the Tri-Wizard Tournament was all about and what it implied, even the potential risks that could happen. She couldn't' believe her child was a champion, and an unwilling one at that. Blinking she asked, "But couldn't they fix it so that Harry can't participate?"

"Unfortunately not; the rules are absolute."

"But our son could _die!"_

"I know, Lily."

"There has to be a way out of it for him! Can't we find a way?! We have to find a way!"

Severus grabbed his wife by her face gently and made her look him in his eyes. He knew she was beginning to hyperventilate and holding her still would calm her down. When it was apparent that she was he said, "Lily, there is nothing we can do. I've tried to reason with Albus, but to no avail. Harry will have to perform every task with the other three chosen champions. All we can hope is that he'll survive."

Tears filled Lily's eyes as she nodded, the tears spilling over as a sob escaped her. Severus wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. Like her he was saddened by the turn of events and worried about their son's safety. But no matter what he would do his best to make sure Harry stayed safe.

Three days had passed since the Tri-Wizard champions had been chosen and it seemed like everyone had turned against Harry, including his so-called best friend Ron. The only ones that seemed to be standing by him were his siblings, Hermione, and Draco. People were even going so far as to make buttons that had Cedric Diggory's face on it that said 'Cedric Rules', then would turn into Harry's face and say 'Potter Stinks'. It was ridiculous, but what could they do? They knew Harry didn't do it, but no one else did.

At the moment Harry wanted to get away from all of the ridicule and taunting, so he was hanging out with Neville Longbottom near the edge of the Great Lake. Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen were there as well, Tobias helping Neville find different aquatic plants and algae in the water. Eileen was sitting next to Harry watching them and Roderick was standing off to the side looking off across the lake, seemingly lost in thought.

"Harry, here come Hermione and Malfoy," Neville suddenly said, waving towards them.

Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen turned towards the approaching Fourth Years, Harry standing up to face them. As they got closer they heard Hermione say, "Harry, Ronald would like for me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Pavarti, that Hagrid's looking for you."

Harry nodded and said, "Is that so? Well you can…wait, what?"

Hermione gave a confused look, very similar to the one Harry was wearing. She was about to open her mouth a repeat it, but Draco cut in and said, "The big oaf is looking for you. I don't understand why he just didn't come to you instead of through a bunch of people."

"Oh, well thank you Draco. And please don't call Hagrid that."

"You're welcome. Let's go, bookworm."

"Don't call me that," Hermione snapped at the blond boy.

The two of them walked away bickering, Harry following behind them. Neville soon wrapped up and he too left, leaving the triplets alone. As soon as they were completely alone Roderick said, "Guys, listen to me; I have an idea."

Turning to look at him Eileen asked, "About what?"

"About Harry and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The way I see it, all of your visions are connected and Harry was thrown into it for a reason. And I don't know about you two, but I know he can't do it alone. Our brother needs help, all of the help he can get."

"But we're not allowed to help him," Tobias said. "We could get into trouble."

Roderick smirked and replied, "Not if we don't get caught."

Eileen smiled and asked, "What do you suggest?"

"We research all that we can about this tournament, exactly what kind of magic is required, what can be done to prevent major injury or death, and learn all that we can before the First Task. And when the time we'll be ready to help him."

Tobias gave a concerned look and said, "That is some advanced magic we would have to learn. We're only First Years, Rod. Do you really think we could do it?"

Roderick nodded and answered, "I know we can. If our father can become a Potions Master at twenty-one, we can learn advanced magic at eleven years old."

Eileen smirked and said, "Then we better get started. We have a lot to learn in one week's time."

Tobias groaned and muttered, "We're going to lose all kinds of sleep."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was determined to get this chapter in before Christmas, and I made it by hours! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and have a Merry Christmas! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	7. Chapter 7

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 7: The First Task

Everyone in the castle was buzzing in excitement. In just one day the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament was going to take place. All the students and professors that wanted to be there would attend, all of them wondering what was to await the four champions for their first task. Harry however already knew what it was going to be, as Hagrid had shown him what was to come. He had told Cedric to give him a heads up, followed by Hermione, Draco, and the triplets. He would have told Ron if the red haired fool wasn't being such a prat about the whole situation.

"He's jealous of you," Draco had told him.

"No he's not, he's just upset," Hermione had said in defense of her friend.

"No, Draco's right," Eileen had suddenly cut in. "Ron is jealous of you and always has been. According to mum and dad, you received a lot of attention as a baby because you and mum escaped the evil wizard, survived his attack on you a mum while she was pregnant with Rod, Toby and I, our parents are known for facing the evil wizard head on, and now that you are a champion in the Tri-Wizard tournament. You get attention, albeit unwillingly, and he's jealous because he doesn't."

Harry had frowned and replied, "But that's no reason to be acting the way he is."

"Tell that to the constantly eating thickheaded pig you call a friend," Roderick had said.

That conversation had been four days ago and Ron was still being a prat. Hermione and Draco were giving Harry all of their support where many did not, all the while the triplets were busy at work studying spells, charms, and everything they could to be prepared to help their older brother in any way at all. Thus far they had been able to not only complete all they needed to know as First Years in record time, they had also learned all spells and charms that Second and Third Years had to know. They were currently in the middle of learning what they could for Fourth Year students and they were all feeling the exhaustion creeping up on them. But as exhausted as they were they knew it would be worth it to keep their brother alive.

* * *

Tobias had his head pillowed on his arms as he dozed in the middle of First Year Transfiguration. They class was currently trying to turn a match into a needle, something he and his siblings had already figured out so there was really no need for him to be trying to do it again. Just when he was going to turn his head the other way, a hand slapped down in front of him on his desk, causing him to sit straight up. His green eyes were wide as he looked around before looking up into the frowning face of Minerva McGonagall.

"Uh, h-hello Professor," Tobias said.

McGonagall looked at her student, taking in his slightly bloodshot eyes and the slight bags beneath them before saying, "I imagine you are sleeping so there should be no reason to sleep in my class, Mr. Snape."

"Yes…"

"Hmm, well in that case show me that you can turn this match into a needle."

The little redhead nodded and picked up his wand and waved it, speaking the correct transformation spell with perfect diction. And just like that, the match turned into a silver, pointy needle. Those around him awed at the sight, being thoroughly impressed that he got it correct on the first try and began to try even harder to get their matches to turn into needles. Even Professor McGonagall was impressed, as she had never seen a first year do this spell correctly on the first try. Even Hermione Granger's, who had been the only one to change her match in her First Year, hadn't been this perfect. Picking it up she inspected it trying to search for any flaws and found none. Putting it back down she said, "Excellent, Mr. Snape, very well done. Ten points to Gryffindor for successfully doing this task. But be sure to not fall asleep in my class again, or I will deduct points and give you detention."

"Yes ma'am," Tobias replied.

As he watched her walked away, he knew then that he needed to get a full night's rest, especially for what was to come tomorrow.

* * *

Today was the day, the day of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! And everyone was excited for it, everyone except for Harry, Hermione, and the triplets. The triplets had all sat together that morning to discuss their first plan of action, and thus far they weren't sure if it would work, especially with where they were going to be to help their brother. It could be considered cheating, but seeing as Harry was going against a dragon, he needed any help he could get. Roderick had overheard Moody tell Harry that he could use a wand but not a broomstick, something Harry didn't get at first. It wasn't until he told his older brother that he could have his broom if he summoned it with his wand. The eldest of the triplets still didn't trust the Auror because of the bad feeling he gave him, but he did agree with the advice he had given him.

At the moment the three of them were on their way to the champions tent to wish Harry and the other three good luck. As they walked Tobias quietly said, "So we'll make sure to cast a Disillusionment Charm on each other when it's Harry's turn, and then we'll do our best to help out with the dragon. Make sure shields are thrown up if necessary."

"And make sure no one notices that we are there, otherwise we or Harry could get into trouble," Roderick said. "The last thing Harry needs is to be accused of using his siblings as a way for him to cheat through this tournament."

Eileen nodded before saying, "But I'm concerned that our Disillusionment will be obvious. After all it is possible that everyone will see us moving, even though we'll look like the background."

"Well we all can't be underneath the Invisibility Cloak if we're going to try to flank the dragon," Tobias said. "Unless you know how to do the charm to make us completely invisible like the cloak does."

"You know no one has been able to master it enough to be completely invisible except for Professor Dumbledore. And I would have thought that with you being so good in Charms and such you would have been able to figure it out by now, Toby."

"I can't work but so fast and hard, Eileen! My brain is practically fried and I'm tired and I don't need you to lecture me."

"I'm not! I'm merely saying-"

"Shut up, both of you," Roderick said in a tone that sounded so much like their father's, Tobias and Eileen both closed their mouths. Sighing Roderick said, "Let's just do what we came to do. We've already told Harry and dad that we aren't coming because we want to study some in the library. All they know is that we are stopping by to wish Harry luck. It can't be heard what we are doing and if you two can't keep your traps shut about it, even if you are discussing a charm, our chances of helping are ruined and we'll face possible expulsion. And I for one do not want to face dad behind this. Now get your acts together; the tent is just up ahead."

Tobias and Eileen both nodded and mumbled an apology before the three of them walked in silence to the tent, greeting a wizard that was exiting it as they reached it. Stepping inside they looked around before spotting Harry seemingly pacing near the edge of the tent. Eileen jogged over to her big brother and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug exclaiming, "Harry!"

Harry smiled as he embraced his sister, followed by his brothers as they walked over to them. After he hugged them he said, "I'm happy to see you three. I wish you could be here to watch me."

Roderick nodded and said, "Yes, well we have some studies to catch up on and this seems like as good a time as any to do so."

"Yes, we've been studying so hard as of late that we're practically falling asleep in class," Tobias said.

"So you are falling asleep?" Harry asked in amusement.

Harry and Eileen giggled as Tobias blushed in embarrassment at having been caught. A 'pst' sound caught their attention and Harry moved towards the edge of the tent again, seemingly listening for it. The triplets heard a whisper of their brother's name, followed by Harry asking, "Hermione?"

They decided to let them be, looking around the tent at the other champions and their headmasters. Cedric smiled and waved at them, Fleur smiled at them as well, and Viktor nodded in greeting. The sound of sudden flapping made them look to see Hermione suddenly burst through the side of the tent and jump on Harry in a hug, all of this followed by a sudden blinding flash of light.

Blinking to clear his vision Tobias looked up to see a blond, overly extravagant looking woman walk into the tent and towards them, more so Harry and Hermione. Grinning she exclaimed, "Young love! How…interesting."

Hermione instantly looked annoyed at the sight of the woman, as well as Harry. Eileen looked her up and down, then took a look at her self-writing quill before realizing who the witch was: Rita Skeeter. The girl practically groaned wondering what this reporter, of all reporters, was doing here. She, as well as anyone else, knew that all she was going to do was write lies and slanders about people, and it looked like she was going to have a go at Harry (again) and Hermione.

She was a little surprised however when Rita suddenly turned to her and her brothers, her eyebrows raising before she said in an overly sweet voice, "And these must be Mr. Potter's step-siblings."

" _Half_ -siblings," Tobias said in a rather curt tone of voice. "And no one asked you to turn your attention to us."

Rita looked momentarily taken aback before she recovered and said, "Oh my, look at you. I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I'm-"

"Rita Skeeter, writer for the Daily Prophet and one of the most notorious, lying and slandering writers there is in the industry. You've already written lies about our brother and Merlin knows who else, and you are here to gather more information to do so _again,_ " Eileen said with a scowl.

"And the way you get information that you aren't bodily present for is in your unregistered Animagus form; a beetle, something so small no one sees it or leave it alone thinking it harmless. It's sad really, all the lies you have to write just to get a decent paycheck and a name for yourself," Roderick followed with a bored expression, but his brown eyes very hard as they stared at the woman.

"Unregistered are you, Ms. Skeeter?" Mr. Crouch's voice suddenly asked from behind the woman. Stepping up next to her he said, "I'll be sure to send word to the Ministry to make sure that your Animagus is registered."

Rita tried to say something, opening and shutting her mouth several times before turning to glare at the three siblings who were all smirking at her. Growling she asked, "Who do you little brats belong to anyway?"

"They would be mine," a deep baritone voice answered.

It seemed as if an icy atmosphere suddenly fell over the tent as Severus Snape stepped through, turning his hard stare on the cowering woman. Stopping in front of her he bent down until he was nose to nose with her and said, "And for the record, my children are not brats. I won't make them apologize for what they said seeing as it is true, but here is what _you_ will do. Whatever that slander writing quill of yours has written, destroy it and the pictures that you have taken. I will not allow you to write anything else in the ways of lies about Harry or the triplets, unless you want to face a lawsuit. If you know what is good for you, you will not test any member of the Snape family, unless you want to feel our wrath. Because believe me, we can be _very_ unforgiving."

Rita nodded quickly, a look of absolute fear and terror on her face, before grabbing her quill and the cameraman and rushing out of the tent. As soon as she was gone Severus turned to the triplets and said, "You three should go now. The tournament is about to start and you all said you had studying to do."

"Right. Good luck, Harry! See you later!" Tobias said as he, Roderick, and Eileen left the tent, Hermione following behind them. Tobias giggled though as he caught the look Viktor gave his brother's friend, causing the brunette to blush a little. Oh, the competition Draco was sure to have. But he would think about that later. Right now he and his siblings needed to focus on the tournament.

* * *

It seemed like forever, but finally it was Harry's turn to face off against his chosen dragon, the Hungarian Horntail. Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen had all watched the other three champions go against their dragons and had gotten a hold of their golden eggs, and had deduced what they would need to do to seemingly distract the dragon to give their brother an edge to get the egg. Having already casted the Disillusionment Charm on each other, they all stood on opposite sides of the arena, wands at the ready while watching the dragon protect the egg warily.

 _This has got to be one of Rod's stupidest ideas yet,_ Eileen couldn't help but think as a brief feeling of regret filled her. As they waited for Harry she stiffened slightly as her black eyes once again clouded over with a brief vision of the future. The scene she was Seeing seemed to be taking place in a few minutes, Harry flying out of the arena on his Firebolt and the Dragon breaking the chain it was on and flying after him. As quickly as it had shown, the vision disappeared, leaving Eileen blinking before looking to where her brother was entering the arena while the crowd cheered. Looking towards her brothers she yelled softly, "Rod! Toby!"

The boys looked over at their sister, not surprised they were the only ones able to hear her over the crowd. When she saw she had their attention she said, "The dragon is going to chase Harry out of the arena!"

Tobias' green eyes widened at the information, Roderick's face taking on a calculating look. Before he could say anything, the dragon roared as it started to attack Harry, Harry dodging it as best as he could. Knowing no one would notice him move in his Disillusionment with all of the commotion, Roderick threw up a shield near Harry as the Horntail breathed fire at him before running over to where his sister stood; Tobias was busy helping Harry, though his nervousness was apparent. When he reached her he said, "Eileen, you leave here and go where the dragon is going to chase Harry. Tobias and I will handle things here until they leave."

"But I don't know where they went, I didn't See it," Eileen told him.

"Then go where you think they are going. Go!"

Eileen nodded before heading towards the exit, throwing a Stinging Hex at the dragon to distract it momentarily to give Harry a chance to get the egg, though she already heard him summon his broom. She quickly ran through the exit and away from the arena, the sound of the roaring dragon still ringing in her ears as she ran.

* * *

Eileen towards the castle as fast as her legs would carry her, just trying to figure out where she could go, the Disillusionment Charm having worn off due to her panicked nerves. As she turned the corner she bumped into another body, both of them falling to the ground. Blinking in surprise she looked up and said, "Oh, sorry Holly."

Holly stood up and brushed off her skirt before saying, "It's quite alright. You seem to be in a hurry. Where are you off to?"

"Um, nowhere in particular."

"Liar, but I won't pry about it," Holly said with a smile. She pushed some of her short dirty blonde hair behind her ear and said, "Eileen, if I can have just a moment of your time I want to ask you a question."

Eileen looked up in the sky and noticed her brother suddenly fly above their heads and she knew the dragon wasn't far behind. Looking back at her friend she said, "Sure, but please be quick."

Nodding Holly blushed and asked, "Well, I was just wondering could you ask your brother if he would maybe want to hang out with me sometime?"

"Toby or Rod?"

"The cute redhead with the slight cleft in his chin, not the dark haired one with the dimples."

"Toby then."

"Yes, him. Just pass the message along, please."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later, Holly."

Eileen ran past her friend and followed the sounds of roaring, scraping, and just the sound of chaos. Finally she reached where her older brother was and gasped. Harry was stuck on the roof of castle trying to reach his broom while the dragon was trying to get him, as well as keep its balance from its perch on the school. Shingles and whatever else of the roof was falling due to the dragon. She knew that Harry wouldn't have a chance at getting his broom with the dragon swatting and snapping at him. Knowing she had to buy Harry some time Eileen pointed her wand up at the dragon, concentrating on it intensely as she incanted, _"Confundo!"_

The Horntail stopped snapping and swatting at Harry, looking momentarily around in confusion. Black eyes moved to Harry, watching how he noticed the dragon ignore him suddenly. It wasn't long before Harry took that opportunity to grab his broom, but slipped and began to fall down the roof; the dragon took that time to snap out of its confused state before roaring once more and following Harry down the castle. Debris hurdled towards Eileen, the young girl shielding herself from it by shouting, _"Protego!"_ the debris dissipating the moment it hit her shield.

When she looked up to search for her brother she saw him on his broom and flying away, the dragon following but not being able to keep up due to all the narrow gaps Harry was flying through. Her eyes widened as she saw the Hungarian Horntail clip its wing, falling out of the sky and out of sight, Harry speeding off on his Firebolt back towards the arena.

Grinning widely Eileen jumped up and down in happiness and shouted, "Yeah! Go Harry!"

* * *

Roderick and Tobias sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room with tired, yet proud smiles on their faces as they watched their brother be celebrated for overcoming the dragon and getting the gold egg. Harry wouldn't know that they helped him out a bit, no one probably would, but it was the least they could do for him. Roderick looked over as a weight settled against his shoulder, his brown eyes landing on his little sister who had fallen asleep against him.

A hand settled on his other shoulder and he looked up to see his mother smiling down at him. With a real, genuine smile of his own he said, "Mum, it's good to see you."

Lily giggled and gave him a kiss on his forehead, doing the same to Tobias before saying, "I came to see Harry do his first task. He had me worried for a moment, but that broom did him a load of luck. He's lucky he can use one so well."

"Like Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, like him."

Lily looked at her sleeping daughter and said, "Looks like someone has turned in early tonight." Looking at the other two triplets she said, "Both of you also look tired. Are you all sleeping alright?"

Tobias nodded and answered, "Yes mum, we are. We've just been studying a lot lately."

Nodding in understanding Lily said, "Nothing wrong with that, I suppose. Your father and I did it all the time when we were students here. Alright now, go on to bed and sleep well tonight, my darlings. I'll take care of Eileen."

The boys nodded and Tobias wished his mother 'goodnight' before heading up to the Boy's Dormitory, Roderick following Lily who was carrying Eileen in her arms. Lily stopped momentarily to congratulate Harry and kiss him on his forehead before wishing him 'goodnight' and leaving Gryffindor Tower. Lily and Roderick walked together to the Fifth Floor before he wished his mother 'goodnight' as well and continued down the stairs to go to Slytherin Dungeon.

Lily walked with her daughter in her arms, humming softly and greeting some portraits that were happy to see her again. Climbing the spiral staircase she stopped in front of the door with the bronze eagle knocker. The knocker looked at Lily before its eyes landed on the sleeping Ravenclaw student in her arms. It then said, "To enter Ravenclaw Tower, mother of young eagle, you must answer this riddle: What gets broken without being held?"

The red haired woman thought for a moment before answering, "A promise."

The door swung open in response to the answer, allowing Lily entrance to carry her sleeping daughter up to her bed in the Girl's Dormitory.


	8. Chapter 8

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 8: Yule Ball Talk

After the success of the First Task, everyone seemed to be reeling from the excitement of it. However the excitement about that quickly wore off when the announcement of the Yule Ball was given. As it was tradition that it was held during every tournament year, all of the schools participating would be in attendance. With the ball being held at Hogwarts, it was allowed that those of Fourth Year and up could attend. First, Second, and Third Years were upset by the news, but got excited when told that if they were asked by a student allowed to attend, they could go. And Eileen of course, had her fingers crossed that maybe, just maybe, Draco would ask her to go.

The ball was going to be held Christmas Day so many students were writing to their parents that they were not going home for Christmas to be able to attend the ball. Harry was one of those students because as a Tri-Wizard Champion, he was responsible to open up the ball with the other champions in a dance. And at the moment he was scrambling to find a date. Roderick had told him he would knock him silly if he took Ginny Weasley, but Harry was trying to find someone that was already permitted to go. He had asked Cho Chang, but she already had a date, who Eileen told him was Cedric. He wasn't mad, just a little upset he didn't ask her first. But that didn't mean there wasn't anyone else he could ask. He just needed to find someone he was comfortable asking; that shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

As the Yule ball was closer approaching Harry had yet to find someone to take to the ball, and that was what he was still pondering now. Currently he and everyone else in the school were in the midst of study hall in the Great Hall, and his stepfather was one of the, he supposed one would say, invigilators. That meant he had no room to slack off, but he was getting anxious. So much so that he completely missed the question Hermione had asked him.

"Harry," Hermione called.

"Huh? What?" Harry said snapping back to reality. "I'm sorry, Mione. Did you say something?"

Hermione and Draco turned and looked at each other before back at their friend. She nodded and replied, "I've been asking you what you thought of the debate between Herbologists about Gillyweed. We need to discuss it so we can properly write our report of Professor Sprout. It's due before the Second Task, you know."

Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't really know Hermione, and honestly don't care at the moment. My mind is on something else right now."

"You mean your lack of a date for the ball," Roderick said from across from Draco as he sat writing his Potions report.

"Thanks Rod," Harry said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

Ron, who was sitting next to Tobias, spoke up and asked, "Why not just ask Hermione? It's not like she's going."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, looking every bit of offended as possible.

"Well you're a girl, but not a normal one."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Normal girls talk about the ball and what they'll where and are looking for someone to take them. All you do is sit and study. Not to say that isn't alright, but you're just not normal and no normal person would willingly take you to the ball."

Both Harry and Draco stared at the redhead incredulously while the triplets shook their heads in disbelief. Ron was absolutely crass and had no kind of filter in his brain to catch his words from leaving his mouth. And furthermore, to say something like that to someone he called a friend was just disrespectful. Eileen looked over at Hermione to see the brunette looking as if she wanted to cry. She was taking deep breaths in an effort to calm herself before she said, "Well I'll have you know Ronald that someone already asked me to the ball." She began to pack up her things into her bag before standing up angrily. She turned to walk away, but then turned back around and hissed, "And I said 'yes'."

As Hermione stomped away Ron asked, "Bloody hell, what was that all about? She must be on her menstrual or something."

"Seriously, you uncouth git?" Draco asked.

"Who are you calling a git, Malfoy?"

"Someone who obviously has no class, Weasel."

By this point Severus had stepped up behind the three boys sitting next to each other, Harry in the middle, and harshly slapped them in the backs of their heads with the book he had in his hand. The three of them groaned lowly as the man said, "Quiet."

"Sorry dad," Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head. He knew he got hit due to being in between his friends and thus was guilty by association. He knew his dad would apologize for it later, but while school hours were going he got no special treatment.

Roderick sighed and began to pack his things as well saying, "There is too much unnecessary drama happening for me to even try and concentrate. I'm going back to Slytherin Dungeon. Maybe I'll get some peace there."

"Can we come too?" Tobias asked indicating himself and Eileen.

The elder of the three nodded and they all packed their things, bidding Harry, Draco, and Ron 'goodbye' before leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

There were just three days before the ball and Eileen and Holly were watching the Fourth through Seventh Year Ravenclaw girls trying on their ball gowns, all of which were very pretty. Eileen sighed as she watched them, wishing she could go to the ball as well. Her sigh caught the attention of her best friend and Holly asked, "What's wrong, Eileen?"

"Oh nothing," Eileen said.

"Liar. Tell me what is bothering you."

Eileen looked into Holly's grey eyes before nodding and pulling her upstairs to the First Year Girls Dormitory. When they got inside they sat on Eileen's bed and got comfortable. Once they were the dark haired girl said, "Well, I guess I'm just a little sad that we can't go the ball. It won't happen again until another Tri-Wizard tournament, and who knows when that will take place again."

Holly nodded and replied, "That's true, but it's not like it's the end of the world. Or are you just upset about not going because Draco hasn't asked you?"

The blush that appeared on Eileen's face was answer enough, making the blonde haired girl giggle. When she recovered she said, "Eileen, I know you said that he likes Hermione, but I'll bet you he'll ask you above anyone else."

"And how do you know that?" Eileen asked curiously.

"Because for one, you said Hermione already has a date. Two, I highly doubt he'd take Pansy Parkinson, and everyone knows she likes him. And three, he won't care that you're a First Year; he'd rather have you as his date over anyone else."

"Because I'm Harry's sister, right?"

"Because you're Eileen, the best witch I've ever met and am happy to call my best friend."

Eileen smiled brightly and hugged Holly, thanking her for her kind words and making her feel better. The two girls sat and talked, the conversation drifting from the ball to the subject of ice skating. The Great Lake was frozen over and a few Durmstrang students were ice skating on it. Eileen admitted she had no idea how to ice skate. Holly knew how as she used to always go with her older sister. The last time she went was before going off to Hogwarts so she would miss doing it with her family, but was happy to do so with her best friend. Deciding to do just that the two girls got up from the bed and grabbed their warm coats before heading back down into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

When they reached the landing a blonde haired girl with pale silvery eyes stopped them saying, "Hello Eileen, hello Holly."

"Oh, hi Luna," Holly replied.

Luna nodded with a smile before turning to Eileen and saying, "You have a visitor waiting outside of the Common Room."

"I do?" Eileen asked getting a nod in return. "Thanks for letting me know."

The two First Years headed towards the exit and walked out of Ravenclaw Tower. Upon stepping out they saw Draco waiting looking somewhat aggravated. Surprised to see him Eileen said, "Draco, hi!"

Draco looked down at Eileen and replied, "Hello."

"Hi!" Holly greeted waving at the older boy.

"Hello Holly," Draco replied.

Eileen began walking with Holly, Draco walking with them as they headed down the stairs to the First Floor. As they descended the stairs Eileen asked, "What were you doing outside of Ravenclaw Tower?"

Draco moved out of the way of an ascending Gryffindor and answered, "Waiting for you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something."

Holly grinned showing off her one dimple and said, "Ask away! And if you send me away she'll tell me whatever it was regardless."

Eileen's face took on a shade of pink and she said exasperatedly, "Holly."

"Sorry."

Draco chuckled before turning back to Eileen and saying, "Well as you know the Yule Ball is happening in three days and I'm sure you know that I'm going." Eileen nodded and Draco continued. "I unfortunately still do not have a date for the ball and it will be degrading to show up alone. But there is one person that I would like to take and I was wondering if you would help me."

Eileen frowned and looked down, feeling sad that Draco wanted her help to ask out some random girl. However she didn't want to disappoint the blond so she nodded and said, "Sure, I guess. If it'll make you happy, Draco."

"Good, because I need for you to write your mother to help you find a gown for the ball."

Black eyes widened as the girl stopped in her tracks and stared up at Draco. Did he…was he…did he basically tell her that she was to be his date for the ball? Draco wanted to take her to the Yule Ball? She could vaguely hear Holly reprimanding Draco for not really asking Eileen properly and for him to do it again. Blinking she saw Draco sigh before looking into her eyes and asking, "Eileen, will you go with me to the Yule Ball on Christmas Day?"

"That's better," Holly mumbled under her breath.

Eileen opened her mouth to answer, but found no words could come out. She could feel her face turning a very bright shade of red as all of the blood rushed to it. Her crush, though he had feelings for someone else, was asking her to be his date to the Yule Ball. She felt like she was floating. It wasn't until Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down did she realize that her magic had indeed made her begin to float. Once her feet were back on the ground she got her bearings and answered, "Yes, I'd be delighted to accompany you to the ball Draco."

Draco grinned and said, "Brilliant. I shall meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall around seven-thirty. Does that work for you?"

The girl grinned and nodded and waved after Draco as he bid her 'later' and continued down the stairs, presumably back to Slytherin Dungeon. Eileen stood staring after him, her heart beating quickly in her chest. Holly looked at her and waved a hand in front of her face before asking, "Are you going to say something or just stand there looking like a red tomato?"

Holly jerked back in surprise when Eileen suddenly let out a high pitched squeal, the sound being completely foreign to the blonde as she had never once heard her friend make a sound like that before. She watched as the dark haired girl jumped up and down in excitement before grabbing her wrist and pulling her back up the stairs.

"Come on!" Eileen said excitedly. "I have to write a letter to mum!"

Holly couldn't help but laugh at Eileen's excitement. She was happy for her friend, though she too wished she could go to the ball, preferably with Tobias.

* * *

Lily giggled as Severus nipped at her neck later that evening, enjoying the affection he was displaying upon her. Severus had shown up about dinnertime, wanting to have supper with his wife, and Lily was happy to do so. They had conversed about their day and how Lily was sure that the group of young witches and wizards at her academy, Beginner's Palace for Young Witches and Wizards, was the biggest and brightest bunch yet. Severus nodded and commented that it would be nice to not have a horde of idiots coming to Hogwarts to be taught for once; Lily had smacked him in his head for saying that. But now dinner was over and they were moving on to more…intimate things.

Severus moved from his wife's neck back to her lips, slowly unbuttoning her shirt when a tap came from the balcony door of their bedroom. Frowning in annoyance he got off of Lily and walked over to the door, opening it and letting the owl fly in. He was surprised to see that it was Hedwig, Harry's owl. Lily held her arm out so Hedwig could land on it and took the letter out of her beak before saying, "Hello Hedwig. Did Harry send a letter?"

Hedwig seemed to shake her head, letting the couple know it had to be one of the triplets. Lily moved Hedwig from her arm to perch on the railing of the bed before opening the letter, Severus sitting next to her to read it as well. They were a bit surprised to see Eileen's handwriting before reading the letter.

 _Mum,_

 _You won't believe what just happened today! Draco asked me to be his date to the Yule Ball! I'm so excited for it! To go to the ball, I mean. Not that I'm going with Draco or anything…Anyway, I am in desperate need to find a formal gown to wear for the occasion and I'm on a bit of a time crunch as the ball in is three days time. Do you think by chance you could come and help me? I'd really appreciate it because I'm sure dad has no clue how to shop or what would be fitting for me to wear. Please send a letter back with Hedwig as soon as possible._

 _Love,_

 _Eileen_

Severus' black eyes narrowed as he asked, "Draco asked my little girl to the ball?"

Lily smiled and said, "I think it's sweet. Also you know how much Eileen likes him, though she won't ever admit it out loud."

"She's too young."

"You said that any of the First, Second, and Third Years could go if asked by someone Fourth Year and up. Besides, I'm positive she'll be safe with Draco. Don't worry Sev, she'll be alright. Draco won't let anything happen to her."

Severus frowned and said, "I'll kill him if he hurts her. And who is she to say that I don't know how to shop?"

The red haired woman laughed and said, "You can't, at least not for Eileen. Remember when you bought her an outfit and she ended up looking like a postulant?"

"I refute that. I thought she looked perfect."

Lily shook her head with a smile as she got off of the bed and went to write a reply to their daughter. She was glad Eileen was going to have a good time, especially considering she knew she was still troubled about her visions. Even so, she was happy this was happening and would do her best to find a perfect dress for their little girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 9: The Yule Ball

Eileen stood in front of the mirror in the dress she and her mother picked out. As soon as Lily had sent word that she was in Hogsmeade, Eileen (escorted by her father, of course) went to meet her and the two of them immediately began to look in all of the shops that housed clothes. They had browsed for a while, the girl seeing nothing she would want to wear, until finally she spotted a dress that she thought was very pretty.

It was an evergreen off the shoulder dress with attached shoulder straps that fell all the way to the floor, and along it was silver trimming and jewels embroidering it. The dress was so elegant and beautiful and Lily had said it brought out her eyes. Eileen wasn't sure if that was true considering her eyes were black, but as she continued to look at herself in awe, she had to agree the green ball gown definitely brought out her eyes, made them seem to shine.

Lily stood back with a wide smile on her face as she said, "It looks perfect on you, Eileen! This is the one, I just know it."

Eileen nodded and smiled before looking at her mother and replying, "I think so, too. Do you think Draco will like it and think I look pretty in it?"

"I'm sure he'll think you look beautiful. Now let's get you out of that dress so we can pay for it and find a pair of silver shoes for you to wear."

"Will you be helping me get ready for the ball, mummy?"

"Of course I will. Severus is already telling Professor Dumbledore that I'm coming to help chaperone anyway, so it won't be an issue."

The girl nodded and allowed her mother to help her to the changing room. And as they went she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She was getting a gown for the Yule Ball! She couldn't wait for that Christmas!

* * *

Lily smiled as she finished putting the finishing touches to her daughter's hair, applying the silver and emerald jewels where they needed to be before stepping back. Eileen stood up and turned around to face her mother, a somewhat anxious look on her face. After a moment she asked, "Well, how do I look?"

"Wonderful," Lily answered, her smile brightening as her green eyes rove over the girl's form.

Eileen smiled before turning to look at herself in the mirror. Black eyes widened as she looked at herself and she had to agree that she looked rather exquisite. Hair curled pinned up with jewels, the evergreen ball gown adorning her small body, and silver low heeled shoes adorned her feet; she looked like a Slytherin princess. She wore no makeup as both Severus and Lily believed her to be too young to wear it, but she did have a bit of light pink tinted gloss applied to her lips. Eileen looked absolutely amazing, especially to be the only First Year going to the Yule Ball.

Walking over to her mother Eileen hugged her and said, "Thank you, mum."

Lily returned her hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead before saying, "You're welcome, darling. Now I'm headed down to join your father and professors down in the Great Hall. It's seven-fifteen and the ball starts at eight, so be down at least by seven-thirty, seven forty-five at the latest."

Nodding Eileen watched her mother leave before turning back to look at herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath Eileen left the lavatory and walked into the dorm room where her fellow First Year Ravenclaw girls were. Her roommates gasped in awe at her and hurried around her, all of them telling her that she looked beautiful and that she was so lucky to be able to go to the Yule Ball. Thanking them all Eileen walked over to Holly who was sitting on her bed with a book in her lap.

Holly smiled and said, "You look great, Eileen. I hope you have fun tonight; have enough fun for me, too."

"I will," Eileen replied with a chuckle. "Honestly, I'm just thrilled being able to go with Draco."

"I know. Hey, maybe he'll kiss you on the cheek before the night is over."

Eileen forced the rising blush on her face away before clearing her throat and telling Holly she was off. She left the First Year Girls Dormitory and headed down into the Common Room, pointedly ignoring all of the stairs directed towards her. She was already aware that her fellow Housemates had mixed feelings about her going to the ball. Some of them thought it was cute that she had been asked to go and was going to be a participant; others however believed her too young and that she shouldn't be allowed to attend the ball. She honestly didn't care what they thought, though. She was going to attend the Yule Ball with Draco and have a bloody good time.

Stepping out of Ravenclaw Tower Eileen was surprised to find Roderick and Tobias waiting for her. Blinking in surprise at her brothers she said, "Toby, Rod, hi. What are you two doing here?"

Tobias grinned and said, "You look really pretty, sis. And we're here to escort you downstairs. Also, Rod wanted to threaten Draco to make sure he takes care of you tonight."

"Rod," Eileen said looking at the eldest of the three of them.

Roderick looked back at her with his brown eyes and said, "I did not say I was going to threaten him."

"No, but you're going to give him that look of warning that dad gives us where he's silently telling us not to do anything that would warrant us getting into trouble."

"Whatever. Toby, let's just get our sister downstairs. I don't need to hear her lecture me about that older boy she's had a crush on since we were seven."

Eileen flushed at her brother's words as Tobias laughed out loud before patting his little sister's shoulder. Both boys stood on either side of their sister and held out their arms, Eileen slipping her arms through them before they all headed down the stairs to the First Floor. As they walked down they greeted portraits and passing students until finally they arrived on the First Floor.

Black eyes widened and Eileen stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell upon Draco's form. Draco was standing near the entrance to the Great Hall with his platinum blond hair combed perfectly and standing tall and proud in his dress robes. He looked very much like the Slytherin Prince he was known to be, and Eileen felt her heart quicken as she took his appearance in. Tobias and Roderick looked at their sister, then at Draco, and then at each other. They both rolled their eyes and shook their heads before taking their arms back from her and pushing her towards the older boy.

Draco turned to look at them as they approached and his grey eyes widened as he looked at his date for the night. Smiling down at her he said, "Eileen, you look absolutely beautiful."

"I do? Really?" Eileen asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Eileen. Believe me, you look stunning."

Black eyes sparkled as the girl smiled brightly. She stepped away from her brothers and towards Draco smiling as she took his arm that he held out to her. Turning back to look at her brothers she said, "Thank you for escorting me. Now go away."

Tobias rolled his eyes before waving and turning to leave. Roderick however stood for a while and stared at Draco, giving him a look of warning that was so much like his father's Draco found himself fidgeting slightly. Clearing his throat he said, "I promise I won't do anything to hurt your sister, Roderick."

Roderick hummed before turning and walking away, his shoulder length dark brown hair flying behind him like Severus' as he went to catch up with Tobias. As soon as he was gone Draco asked, "Why is he so much like Severus?"

Eileen shrugged before her eye caught Harry standing with his date. It was one of the Patil twins, Pavarti if she remembered correctly; her twin sister Padma was in Ravenclaw House with her. Calling out to her older brother she waved as Harry and Pavarti turned to look at her. Both of them smiled at waved in return before turning back to Professor McGonagall who was getting them situated to stand with the rest of the Tri-Wizard champions and their dates. Looking up at Draco Eileen told him that she would be inside the Great Hall in a moment and that she wanted to speak to her brother before the ball. Draco nodded and let her go, heading inside the wintery decorated Great Hall.

Harry smiled down at his little sister and said, "Mum definitely dolled you up, Eileen."

Pavarti smiled and said, "Yes, you look lovely."

"Thank you. And you look great too, Pavarti," Eileen replied.

"How do I look? Don't I get a compliment too?" Harry asked.

"No."

Pavarti giggled as Eileen winked at Harry, Harry fake pouting. Turning to the Indian girl she asked, "Who is Padma's date tonight?"

"She's here with Ron, but she's not excited about it. His robes look absolutely atrocious," Pavarti answered.

Before anything else could be said Eileen's eyes caught the form of Hermione coming down the stairs. She couldn't help but gawk at the girl; she looked beautiful! Harry and Pavarti both turned to look as well and Pavarti gasped at the sight, Harry's green eyes widening in surprise. Hermione smiled at them as she reached them before walking past them to be greeted by Viktor Krum. Eileen took that moment to leave them and head into the Great Hall to look for Draco. The Yule Ball was about to officially start, but she found herself more concerned about what Draco would do when he saw Hermione.

* * *

The ball carried on into the night, it opening with the four champions dancing and then everyone else falling in with them. Eileen had been surprised when Draco's eyes had only lingered on Hermione for a moment before turning his attention back to her. Honestly, he seemed to only pay attention to her the whole time, unless someone diverted his attention. Dancing with Draco had been so fun for her, as when he lifted her it seemed as if he was lifting her high. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face the entire time. They had both laughed at how Harry stumbled through the dance and quickly left the dance floor when it was over.

At the moment Eileen was sitting down while Draco went to get them some refreshments. As she sat she looked around at the décor and the dancing students. She continued to look around and her eyes fell on Harry and Ron sitting off somewhere seemingly sulking, the Patils looking rather annoyed and bored. She watched as some handsome boy from Durmstrang took Pavarti, Harry seeming not to care at all. Hermione joined them a little later and was talking to them, only for Ron to say something that made the smile the brunette had on her face slip, Harry looking uncomfortable between them. Hermione stood up with a frown and left her best friends, probably in search of Viktor. Draco took that moment to return with a plate of finger foods in his hand and two glasses of punch in the other.

Noticing the First Year's attention off somewhere else he asked, "What is it?"

Eileen looked up at him as he sat next to her and handed her a glass before and answered, "It seems like there is probably trouble among our favorite trio, more specifically Ron and Hermione."

"Are they at each others' throats again?"

"No, but I suspect they will be before the night is over."

Draco chuckled before engaging her in conversation. The two of them talked as they ate and after, both of them laughing together and having a good time with each other. A slow song later was played by the band and Draco invited Eileen to dance once more, Eileen happily agreeing to. As they danced, two sets of eyes watched them from afar.

Lily looked at her husband who had his black eyes trained on his godson and daughter intently with a frown on his face before saying, "Take that look off of your face, Sev."

Severus looked at his wife and said, "He's too old for her."

"He's fourteen."

"And she's eleven. He's and Fourth Year and she's a First Year. He's too old and she's too young."

"Oh Merlin," Lily said exasperatedly. Severus had had his wand in a knot ever since Eileen wrote to her about going to the Yule Ball with the Malfoy heir. Both of her parents knew she had a crush on the blond boy and it never bothered them. But now Severus' overprotective side concerning his only daughter had reared its head and he refused to accept the situation for what it was. It was almost as if he suddenly had it out for Draco, just waiting for him to slip and hurt Eileen.

Letting out a sigh Lily said, "Just let them be, Severus. Eileen looks so happy right now and even Draco seems to be enjoying himself. I won't have you ruining it for them, especially for Eileen. I know she's your little girl, but let her have this moment. Now stop with this attitude at once or I'm cutting you off until Valentine's Day."

The glare that had been on Severus' face instantly fell away being replaced with a neutral expression. Lily laughed at her husband before taking his hand and leaning up to kiss him on his cheek. Severus smiled a soft smile before his ears picked up the slightly raised voices of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Turning in the direction of their voices he saw them headed towards the exit of the Great Hall, the brunette stalking after the ginger boy with a rather upset look on her face. He rolled his eyes as he could only imagine what the foolish boy had done this time. Looking around his eyes fell on the Durmstrang champion and beckoned him over.

"Mr. Krum, I believe you might want to exit the ball for a moment and go after Miss Granger. She's in rather down spirits at the moment and could probably do with your comforting," the Potions Master told him.

Viktor nodded and replied, "Zank you, Professor Snapes."

As the boy left Severus felt his eye twitch as how Viktor had pronounced his name. It didn't help that Lily was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand. Casting a nonverbal Tempus Spell, Severus was happy to see that the ball would be over in about another hour and a half. He really didn't want to be here anymore.

* * *

About thirty minutes before the Yule Ball would come to a close, Draco was walking Eileen up the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower. The girl, though she wouldn't admit it, was rather tired and Draco knew it was time to call it a night. Before long they reached the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Turning to the older boy Eileen said with a smile, "Thank you for tonight and allowing me to accompany you to the ball, Draco."

"Thank you for going with me," Draco replied with his own smile. "I had a lot of fun."

"So did I."

"I'm glad. I know you didn't have many people to talk to, but as long as you had a good time, I'm happy."

Eileen blushed and nodded before wishing the blond 'goodnight'. Just as she was about to face the bronze knocker, Draco suddenly bent down planted a kiss on her cheek, causing her black eyes to widen in shock. Grinning at her he wished her 'goodnight' before turning and heading back down the stairs. Grey eyes watched him go as her face turned bright red. Lifting a hand Eileen touched her cheek, feeling it still tingle as she grinned brightly and giggled to herself.

Turning to the knocker she answered the question it gave her and was granted entrance to the Common Room. She quickly ran inside and up to the First Year Girl's Dormitory, excited to wake Holly up and tell her everything. Eileen was so happy, she knew she'd be smiling for days nonstop. Nothing could ruin this feeling for her at the moment, she was sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 10: Cedric's Advice and the Golden Egg's Message

"Eileen. Eileen, wake up," Holly said to her best friend as she gently shook her.

Eileen lifted her head from where it was resting in her hand at Ravenclaw Table and opened her eyes before slowly looking at her friend. She stared at the dirty blonde haired girl for a moment more before replying, "I'm not sleeping, I'm resting my eyes. They hurt as well as my head."

Holly frowned in concern before asking, "Why?"

The dark haired girl considered her answer before answering, "I've been spending a lot of time reading and studying, that's all."

It wasn't a lie, as she had been doing those things along with her brothers. They all were still working towards being able to help Harry when necessary in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However that wasn't why Eileen's head and eyes were hurting. No, the reason for it was because of the amount of visions she was having, all of them showing the same thing but more and more each time; yet and still the details were still fuzzy. It was always of the evil man with the red eyes and her blood ran cold every time. Seeing those visions all of the time during the break was beginning to take its toll on her and she feared she was going to lose sleep as well. She didn't dare tell her parents or brothers about it, though she was sure Roderick would figure out what was happening to her on his own before Tobias did. And as for Harry, as long as he didn't know what his siblings were doing to help him, everything was fine as far as she was concerned.

Fingers placing themselves on her temples began to massage them, causing Eileen to look up and see Tobias looking down at her in concern. She smiled up at him and said, "Hi Toby."

"Hey, are you alright sis?" Tobias asked.

Eileen nodded and closed her eyes as her brother continued to massage her temples. Tobias always seemed to be in tune to her whenever she seemed to be in any physical pain and always tried to alleviate it for her. After a while her headache lessened and Eileen opened her eyes. Looking over to her side she saw Holly glancing at Tobias every now and then, a slight blush on her face. Remembering how she had promised to pass Holly's message to Tobias about hanging out and realizing she never did, she smirked and casually said, "You know Toby, you and Holly should hang out sometime. I think you two will end up being great friends."

Holly's grey eyes widened and her face turned bright red as she slightly hissed, "Eileen!"

Tobias' own face had turned red a bit before his green eyes turned to look at Holly, the girl avoiding eye contact with him. Smiling somewhat nervously he said, "Sure, that'd be alright with me. I'd like that, actually."

Holly looked up at him surprised before smiling, showing off her single dimple before saying, "I'd like that, too. Um, does free period work for you?"

"Yes. I'll see you then, Holly."

"Alright."

Tobias patted Eileen's shoulder before lightly pinching her and telling her he'd see her later. As he walked away, Holly smacked Eileen in her arm, causing the dark haired girl to yelp in surprise and grab her arm. Turning to face her she asked, "What was that for?"

"You couldn't have waited until I wasn't around to suggest that to him?" Holly asked while crossing her arms.

Shrugging Eileen replied, "I saw no reason to not beat around the bush about it, Holly. And it's not like I outright told Toby you had a crush on him. Besides, you asked me to pass along the message and I did."

"But I thought you had done it already."

"If I had I would have told you. Besides, I completely forgot about it as I was caught up in…my studies."

Holly sighed and nodded before thanking her best friend nonetheless. Pretty soon the bell sounded for the students to head off to classes, and Eileen and Holly both gathered their things and hurried off as to not be late. They had Potions and neither of them wanted to be scolded by Eileen's father. After all, _Professor_ Snape was scary, even to his own children at times.

* * *

During free period Harry was hanging out with Draco and Hermione outside, all of them bundles in their cloaks, jumpers, gloves and scarves. It was still chilly as it was late January, meaning the Second Task was almost a whole month away. Harry still hadn't figured out what the secret message inside the golden egg was, as every time he opened it, the bloody thing screeched and pierced his ears. He, Draco and Hermione were wondering how they could figure it out before the Second Task rolled around. Hermione was also telling Harry how dangerous each tournament and tasks were—as if he didn't know that already—and that she was scared for him. Even Draco admitted he feared for his best friend's safety. That was how the triplets found them as they walked over to them.

Harry noticed them first and smiled saying, "Hello, you three. What brings you out here?"

"What, we can't spend time with our favorite big brother?" Tobias asked playfully.

Roderick smiled a little before saying, "Tobias has a date."

Draco raised an eyebrow and repeated in question, "A date?"

Face turning as red as his hair, Tobias exclaimed, "No, I don't!"

Hermione giggled before asking, "Who is it?"

"My friend Holly," Eileen answered with a grin. "Every time they're around each other, you can practically see the hearts in their eyes. So I casually set them up to hang out during free period today. We're just waiting for her to show up; Professor McGonagall held her back for a bit."

Before any more could be said, a call of Harry's name drew their attention. Turning they all saw Cedric Diggory heading their way. Draco cleared his throat a bit before saying, "Well, I guess we'll leave you alone Harry. I'm sure this is some Tri-Wizard champion business that we can't overhear."

"It's not like he's not going to repeat it to you," Roderick said casually.

"I know, but I'm sure Diggory doesn't want us to hear it right now."

Hermione nodded saying, "Yes, we should leave them alone." Grabbing Draco's hand she said, "Come along, Draco. You promised you'd show me that book on ancient charms that are no longer used in Hogwarts curriculum."

Draco nodded and allowed the brunette to pull him back towards the school, her never once letting go of his hand. Roderick grabbed Tobias and Eileen by their shoulders and steered them away from Harry just as Cedric reached him. Once they were far away enough, Roderick cast the Sonorus Charm on Harry and Cedric, while also casting the Muffliato Charm around them and the two older students. The two champions voices would sound loud and only be heard by the triplets; no one else would be able to hear the conversation. Roderick had figured out how to make those two charms work together for situations such as this one where they wanted to hear something without being in earshot, while also having no one else hear the conversation as well. He had shown it to his great-grandparents at Prince Manor when they spent the rest of the Christmas holidays there, and needless to say Roderick was very impressed as well as proud. _"I accomplished that when I was sixteen, and for you to do so at just eleven is amazing. You are doing the Prince family proud,"_ he had said.

The triplets stayed quiet as their brother and his fellow champion began talking, taking in their words. They watched as Cedric asked Harry, "Remember how you warned me about the dragons?"

Harry nodded and answered, "Yeah."

"Well I want to return to the favor."

"You don't have to; I was just helping out a friend."

"Well since we're friends, let me help you out as well. I'm sure you're having some trouble figuring out the clue in the egg."

"Yeah, I am having a bit of trouble with it. I can barely get past the screeching."

"Right, well you know the Prefect's bathroom up on the Fifth Floor?" At Harry's nod Cedric continued, "It's not a bad place for a bath."

Roderick frowned and said lowly, "Okay, that sounded remotely suggestive."

Tobias and Eileen shushed him to continue listening just as Cedric looked like he was about to walk away. Right before he did he handed Harry a piece of paper and said, "Just take your egg and mull things over in hot water."

They watched their older brother look after Cedric, then down at the paper before stuffing it in his pocket and walking away. Roderick cancelled both charms and he and his siblings huddled before he saying, "So it seems like Cedric is suggesting that the Prefects bathroom will help Harry figure out the message hidden in it."

"I don't think it's the bathroom necessarily. I think he's suggesting that the message can be figured out in a body of water, and the Prefects bathroom is the only place where you can do that and still have privacy," Tobias said.

"So that means that the egg has to be opened underwater to know its message," Eileen concluded.

Tobias nodded saying, "Yeah, I think that's what Cedric was saying without saying it. But in order for us to know it, we'll have to be in there with him. Harry is going to tell Hermione and Draco, and probably Ron about it. But he's not going to tell us."

"Then what do you suggest?" Eileen asked.

"I'm thinking maybe we can convince Harry to let us into the bathroom with him and listen to the egg. He might not particularly care, so it's worth a shot."

Roderick contemplated it for a moment before shrugging saying, "That works for me."

Eileen scrunched her nose in disgust before saying, "You boys can have fun with that. Just let me know what the egg said later."

The three of them straightened up just as soon as Holly ran towards them. Face flushed she said, "Hi guys, sorry I'm late."

Tobias smiled replying, "It's no problem. So um, are you ready to hang out?"

Holly nodded and the two of them started to walk away. They did however quicken their steps when Roderick called out, "You have thirty minutes, make the most of it."

* * *

Later that night Harry, Roderick, and Tobias entered the Prefects bathroom, Harry shutting and locking it behind them while holding onto his gold egg. They all had their bath supplies, underwear and pajamas to put on later when they were done with their bath. It wasn't as if they all hadn't seen each other naked before and weren't embarrassed about it, seeing as they had taken a family trip to a hot spring in Japan one winter and they and their father were in the spring together, Eileen and their mother on the other side.

Once the water was ran and had plenty of colorful, nice smelling bubbles, the three brothers stripped and got inside it, the warm water instantly warming their slightly chilled skin. Tobias couldn't help but swim around, seeing as the tub was as big as a pool. After a while Roderick asked Harry, "Have you figured out your egg yet?"

Harry shook his head answering, "Not yet."

Tobias swam over and suggested, "Why not open it now then."

Harry nodded before taking the egg and holding it in front of him, the egg sort of sitting on the water. Just as Roderick was going to tell his older brother to open it under the water, Harry opened it and filled the bathroom with the egg's wretched screech. Snapping it shut Harry sighed saying, "Well that didn't work."

"I think your brother meant open it _under_ the water," a voice said from above them.

Looking up in surprise Harry said, "Myrtle!"

Moaning Myrtle giggle and waved at Harry flirtatiously saying, "Hello Harry."

Roderick and Tobias glanced at each other somewhat uncomfortably as they watched Harry and Moaning Myrtle talk, the ghost coming down towards them and making herself comfortable in the bathwater while also helping Harry figure out the clue. Losing his patience Roderick looked at his older brother and said, "Merlin, just open the egg underwater and listen, Harry."

Harry looked at his brother before nodding and ducking under the water, Tobias and Roderick following. As they held their breaths Harry opened the egg; instead of its horrible screeches, it began to sing instead.

 _"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And recover what we took,_

 _But past the hour—the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_ **(1)**

The three of them resurfaced and took a breath of air while pushing their hair out of their faces, Roderick taking a bit more time as his hair was longer than his brothers'. Tobias and Roderick looked at each other before nodding slightly, knowing they got what they needed and had to relay the egg's message to their sister. But they couldn't help but wonder what the clue meant, and who it was that took or was taking something.

* * *

 **Author's Note: (1) I do not own this, just using it for this chapter; all rights to this passage belong to JKR and _The Goblet of Fire_. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Next chapter will be the Second Task. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	11. Chapter 11

Power of the Prince Lineage 

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: I apologize that this chapter is so late. I'm trying to finish out the school year before I can finally rest for the summer, and exams are literally two days away. Also, I made a mistake in the previous chapter where Roderick I was impressed that Roderick II was able to express great magic at 11 during their Christmas break. I forgot I made the triplets' birthday in December, so they are now technically 12, though they are still First Years. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 11: The Second Task

After Roderick and Tobias heard the clue in the egg with Harry, they had made sure to share the news with their sister the following morning after catching her on the staircases. The three of them were easily able to deduce that their older brother was to be swimming around in the Black Lake looking for something for an hour. However that was the tricky part that they were trying to figure out. How was Harry going to breathe underwater for an hour? Despite the seemingly impossibility of it, they were determined to figure it out in their limited amount of time.

Pretty soon the day before the Second Task came and the triplets were busy in their father's private quarters looking through advanced, at least for them, spell and charm books to try and figure out how to help Harry breathe underwater for an hour. They had learned magic up to Year Four by the time the First Task had come, and now they were almost finished learning material for a Fifth Year Hogwarts student. It was more learning than necessary for them at their age, but if they were going to help their brother, they were going to have to learn all they could, even if it meant learning all the material a Hogwarts student needed to learn in seven years compressed into one.

They had just gone through their fourth book when Tobias finally said, "I found something."

"What is it?" Eileen asked as she moved over to look into the book Tobias was looking in.

Pointing to a section he said, "Here, it's called the Bubble-Head Charm. Apparently it creates a bubble of oxygen around the head for a person that needs it in a place where air is bleak. It doesn't say it can be used for breathing underwater, though."

Roderick took the book and looked at the section saying, "Anything is something by this point. What's the incantation?"

"I don't know. You took the book from me before I could read that far."

"It's not in that book," a voice said from behind them. Turning they saw their great-grandfather looking at them from a portrait hanging on the wall. He looked down at the book in Roderick's hands before saying, "The incantation isn't in that book, as it is a bit outdated. Newer books have them, but I doubt Flitwick has said which ones."

Eileen stood and walked over to the portrait and asked, " _Daideo,_ can you teach us the incantation?"

Roderick rubbed his chin thoughtfully before answering, "I suppose so. But may I ask why?"

The man's namesake stood as well and walked to stand next to his sister as he said, "Harry needs to breathe underwater for an hour tomorrow for the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He and his friends haven't found a solution yet, so we are trying to help him."

"And are you going to help him as well during the task?" At the triplets' nods, he said, "You do know that is illegal and that Harry could be disqualified."

Roderick held his head up and replied, "We know, but we aren't going to let our brother possibly get killed because he was somehow made a champion when he shouldn't have even been one. Not to mention the other three know more magic than him at the moment."

"And I believe you three know more magic than him at the moment as well."

Tobias held up his hand and said, "True and I've lost sleep over it because of these two. But if it's for Harry, than it's worth it."

Roderick smiled proudly down at his great-grandchildren before nodding and saying, "The incantation derives from Rome, the language being Latin. The incantation means in simple terms 'bubble of air surrounding the head'. The incantation is _Ambientacaputtuum Caelibulla._ Each beat or so is literally the breakdown of their words. The Ancient Roman wizard and witches liked to keep meanings as they were, rather than make it something else but still do what they wanted. Now repeat after me, as I will do it word by word: _Ambientacaputtum._

 _"Ambientacaputtum,"_ the triplets repeated.

 _"Caelibulla,"_ Roderick finished, and nodded as the children repeated after him. "Good, now let me work with you one on one, five minutes each on pronunciation. Afterwards you will work on casting it on each other."

Eileen tilted her head and asked, "Is it safe?"

"Completely, if casted correctly. If the film of the bubble is too thin, it will burst or a hole will poke through. The film should be soft, but not breakable."

The triplets nodded and they began working with Roderick to pronounce the Bubble-Head Charm incantation properly, before moving on to practicing on each other. To make sure the bubble was impenetrable for the most part, they would used the Aguamenti Spell on each other. Their first attempt had been dreadful, as they ended up soaking each other. But as time went on and with strict instruction from Roderick, they were able to get it and hold it perfectly with not an ounce of water getting inside the bubble. It was about dinnertime when they finally stopped and were smiling up at their great-grandfather who was smiling at them with pride.

Roderick clapped his hands together and said, "Congratulations, you three have learned the Bubble-Head Charm. I am proud to call you my descendants. You are doing the Prince family well. Now when you can, share this information with Harry. It will be of great use to him."

* * *

After dinner the triplets regrouped before looking for their older brother. It wasn't until bumping into Viktor Krum did they find out where he was, the big Bulgarian telling them, "Potter iz vith Hermi-owninny in library."

Entering the library they looked around for a bit before spotting Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco seated at a table. As they walked over towards them, they heard Hermione saying something that ended with 'potentially problematic'. Harry sat up and looked at his friend incredulously before saying, "'Potentially problematic?'When was the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and grabbed Harry by the shoulders before saying, "Look Harry, we can do this! We can figure this out!"

Tobias cleared his throat and said, "We have an idea."

The four Fourth Years all looked surprise at the presence of the triplets, as they hadn't heard them arrive; they all moved as swiftly and quietly as their father sometimes. Draco blinked before saying, "Well tell us, because Granger isn't getting any close to finding a solution."

"Why is it just me? You can't find anything either! Don't just pin all the research on me!" Hermione all but screeched, causing many students around them to shush her.

Looking at his younger siblings Harry asked, "What do you three suggest?"

The matching smirks the triplets put on their faces made both Ron and Hermione cringe a little, as it was the exact same smirk Professor Snape got when he was about to exact detentions on students he loathed. Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen all looked Harry in the eye and said simultaneously, "The Bubble-Head Charm."

Ron frowned and said, "Bubble-Head Charm? I've never heard of it before."

"Not surprising," Draco said, hissing in pain when Hermione jabbed him in his side.

Harry tilted his head and asked, "What does it do?"

Before the triplets could answer however, a voice suddenly sounded behind them spoke saying, "Granger, you're needed in Professor Dumbledore's office at once."

Turning to see Professor Moody Hermione said, "But sir, the Second Task is just hours away and Harry needs-"

"I'm sure Mr. Potter can figure out what he needs done by tomorrow, without _any_ help from you."

Hermione took in a sharp intake of breath before looking at Harry who shrugged before waving her on. As Hermione walked away Moody looked at the triplets and said, "Snape, you are also wanted there as well."

Roderick, who had been staring warily at the Auror since his arrival, narrowed his eyes and asked, "Which one?"

Moody's real eye also narrowed at the oldest of the triplets and answered curtly, "Red."

Tobias frowned before nodding and leaving as well. Moody then turned around and left the library, five pairs of eyes watching him go. Once he was gone Roderick mumbled, "I don't like him. There's something weird about him, something not quite right."

Eileen looked at her brother and asked, "What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out what."

Harry sighed and said, "Well thanks for telling me what to look for. Now I can find this Bubble-Head Charm in some Charm book and be prepared for tomorrow. Now it's time for you two to be heading to bed, it's getting late."

Eileen looked at Harry and said, "But Harry, the charm-"

"Will help me, I know."

Roderick frowned and said, "But you won't find-"

Draco turned Roderick around and began to push him towards the exit, him following as he said, "Come on, let's leave Harry alone to do his research. We don't want to miss him tomorrow during the Second Task."

"But Draco-", Eileen started, only to also be pushed by Ron. The two triplets huffed and looked at each other, both of them silently agreeing to meet with Harry as soon as possible the next morning to fill him in on what they learned about the Bubble-Head Charm.

* * *

As they walked down towards the Black Lake the next morning for the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Roderick and Eileen looked around for both Harry, as well as Tobias, both of them bundled up in the cold weather. They couldn't find either of them and Eileen asked Ron where Tobias was while Roderick asked Draco for Harry. Neither of them had seen them but were sure they would turn up eventually.

When they reached the crowd that was waiting excitedly for the Second Task of the tournament, they found their father standing overlooking the crowd, on alert to make sure no fights or any sort of unwanted excitement broke out. Eileen hugged Severus around his waist and smiled up at him saying, "Hi daddy."

Severus looked down at his daughter and smiled greeting in reply, "Hello Eileen." He looked at his eldest son of his triplets and greeted, "Hello Rod."

"Hi," Roderick said with a small smile.

Severus looked at them before looking over their heads at the still coming crowd before frowning and looking back at his children and asking, "Where is Toby?"

Eileen shrugged and answered, "We don't know. He went with Hermione last night to Dumbledore's office and I guess he never returned, because neither of them were at breakfast this morning. Now that I think about it, Cho Chang wasn't either."

Before their father could reply Harry walked up to them somewhat shivering and said, "Hi dad. Hi Rod. Hi Eileen."

"Hello Harry. Where are your brother and Ms. Granger? I'm sure they wouldn't miss you perform," Severus said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry shook his head and replied, "I don't know, because neither of them returned to the Common Room last night."

Roderick frowned and looked off to the side, wondering where their brother and Harry's friend could be when Eileen suddenly gasped. Snapping his head to look at her he saw her eyes cloud over and she tilted back as if she was going to fall. Usually when she was about to fall over from a vision, it was because it suddenly slammed into her. Quickly grabbing her he said, "Eileen. Eileen, talk to me. What did you see?"

Eileen acted as if she was struggling to breathe before finally taking in a huge gulp of air, only to gasp out, "Underwater. Toby is underwater."

"What? Why?" Harry asked alarmed.

"I don't know, but he's in some sort of suspended animation and he's being guarded by the mermaids, along with Hermione, Cho, and Fleur's little sister."

Severus' eyes widened as he took in what his little Seer had said, before they hardened along with the scowl appearing on his face. Both Harry and Roderick flinched and backed away a bit from the murderous aura surrounding their father, Eileen still recovering from her sudden vision. Before they could say anything his swiftly turned and stalked to where the Professors were all standing, intent on finding Dumbledore and hopefully restrain himself from wringing his wrinkled old neck. It wasn't long before he found the old man and stepped in front of him. Before Dumbledore could even greet the younger man, Severus immediately began to speak.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you, Albus?! How dare you use my son for this damn task!" Severus all but yelled.

Albus sighed and said, "Severus, we've talked about this. Harry is not your real son."

"Harry is my son, but I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about Tobias. Why is he being held underwater waiting to be rescued by Harry?"

"How did you know he was there?"

"Doesn't matter. Albus I swear, if anything happens to my son, _either of them,_ I will take that thing you call a beard, wrap it around your neck, and choke you out with it. And if it sends me to Azkaban I will gladly go."

Severus said no more, knowing he did not have to, and stalked away without waiting for Dumbledore's reply. He moved to sit with the other professor's and sat down, his eyes trained on the moving water of the Black Lake, all the while praying that both Harry and Tobias would resurface within the hour.

* * *

Roderick and Eileen both watched in confusion as Harry ate something, nearly spitting it out before Moody slapped his back and making him swallow it. As soon as the cannon went off, the Tri-Wizard champions jumped in the water, Harry seemingly falling in. However the way he did he seemed to be choking, possibly drowning. After a moment Eileen began to panic and grabbed her brother's arm anxiously.

"Rod!" Eileen whispered anxiously. "Do something!"

Frowning Roderick looked at everyone around them before slipping away to get close to the lake without being noticed once that was done he casted the Bubble-Head Charm on himself before jumping in. His head was, to his delight, surrounded by the air of bubble that he had projected just the day before. Nodding to himself he began to swim to where he thought Harry was. It wasn't long before he found him. His brown eyes however did widen when he took in the state of his older brother.

Harry was looking at himself in wonder as well. Harry's feet had turned into…well, flippers. They had elongated and were webbed, as were his fingers. And his neck, there were gills! What in the world had Harry eaten to do this? Roderick thought for a moment before nodding as his thoughts connected. Gillyweed, of course! But where had he gotten it and on such short notice? That didn't matter though as at that moment in time, Harry swam to the surface, jumped out, then landed back in before swimming towards the center of the lake where the Merfolk's kingdom was, and most likely where Tobias and the others would be. Roderick took off after his brother to help him as far as he could. Not long swimming in the water, Roderick noticed a few Grindylows that were trying to snag Harry as he swam by. Taking his wand he pointed it at them and said, _"Stupefy!"_

As the Stunning Spell hit the water creatures, the Grindylows were stunned for a moment before swimming off, leaving Harry alone. Looking somewhere not far off, Roderick saw another set of Grindylows grab Fleur Delacour and pull her into the underwater weeds where they were all hiding. Hurrying over to her he saw her trying to fend the water creatures off of her and when he got close enough, stunned them with the Stunning Spell. He made sure to hide before Fleur, who was recovering from the sudden attack, could spot him.

He watched as she looked around for a moment before turning and continuing to swim towards the Merfolk to get her sister. Nodding he turned and swam away back towards he had first jumped in, knowing Eileen was most likely waiting there for him. When he could spot his sister peering into the water he resurfaced, the air of bubble around his head bursting. As Eileen helped him out of the water and spelled his clothes dry he told her, "He used Gillyweed."

"Gillyweed? I wonder where he got that," Eileen said. "But at least we know he figured out a way to be underwater for an hour."

"Yes, but let's hope it lasts long enough for him to get to the bottom and back with Toby."

* * *

Before the hour was up Cedric Diggory popped up out of the water along with Cho Chang, the crowd cheering and clapping loudly as they did. After that was Vicktor Krum with Hermione Granger. By the time the clock struck the end of the hour, Fleur Delacour emerged with her little sister Gabrielle, as well with Tobias. Seeing Tobias however made everyone wonder where Harry was, considering he wasn't with them.

As Fleur and her sister swam to where people would help them out of the water, Tobias treaded the water a bit looking down into it to try and spot Harry. However the water was so dark he couldn't see a thing, let alone Harry. Worried he called out, "Harry!" before ducking back under and casting the Bubble-Head Charm on himself. He swam down to see his older brother being attacked by the Grindylows, before he was able to finally stun them off. He quickly swam and grabbed him, trying to pull him up with all his might.

Harry, through his daze, was able to Tobias struggling to pull him to the surface. Tobias was doing his best, but it wasn't enough and the First Year seemed to be tiring out with the extra weight. Realizing his younger brother might drown himself trying to save him, having missed the bubble around his head, he grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him close to him, wrapping his arm around him and holding him close. Pointing his wand up, he said through the water, _"Ascendio!"_

Like a rocket Harry and Tobias shot up through the water and out, landing harshly on the deck that was set up. Several hands grabbed them and wrapped towels around them, a lot of chattering going on in their ears. Tobias was suddenly ran into by a small body, only to realize it was Eileen. Wrapping his arms around her he said, "Hi sis."

"Toby!" Eileen cried, her dark eyes standing with tears.

Roderick, who had hurried over as well, dropped next to his siblings and wrapped them both in a hug as well, the three of them clinging to each other. Eileen looked over at Harry and grabbed him by his arm, ignoring his hiss of pain as she had grabbed him from where a Grindylow had attacked him, and pulled him into their group hug as well. Harry was surprised by the action at first, but smiled and wrapped his arms around his siblings as well telling them, "It's alright. I'm fine. Toby and I are fine."

Everyone that was watching them all smiled at the sight as the four siblings hugged each other. Even Karkaroff smiled a bit before it dropped from his face. Severus made his way towards his children and dropped down next to them saying, "I'm so glad you both are alright. I would hate to have to explain how you both got hurt to your mother."

Harry laughed softly and replied, "Good thing you don't have to, huh."

"Indeed," Severus replied before pulling a Pain-Relieving Potion from his cloak and handing it to his stepson. He turned to Tobias and was about to ask him was he in pain anywhere, but was interrupted when Dumbledore silenced everyone using the Sonorous Charm.

"The winner of the Second Tri-Wizard Tournament Task is," Dumbledore said to everyone's attention. "Mr. Diggory!"

Cedric smiled brightly as Hogwarts students cheered, Cho smiling and kissing his cheek happily. Once the noise quieted down Dumbledore continued saying, "In terms of second place, the representatives and I have discussed this and came to the conclusion that second place will be awarded to…Mr. Potter!"

Harry looked confusedly at Dumbledore as the man explained that the representatives took into account of how Tobias risked saving Harry, followed by Harry saving them both, thus showing strong familial bond as well as showing courage to save someone, no matter how young or difficult it might be. That left Fleur and Viktor, both of them sharing third place. As the crowd cheered Severus looked back at his children and said, "Let's get you all back inside now."

"Monsieur Snape, wait!" a voice called behind them. Turning they saw Fleur walking towards them, pulling Gabrielle along with them. Once she got to them she grabbed Roderick gently by his face and kissed both of his cheeks whispering, "Thank you."

Roderick's eyes widened as Fleur pulled away, looking at how she smiled brightly at him before winking. How did she…did she know he helped her? She had to have if she singled him out directly. Gabrielle smiled up at Roderick before stepping up to him as well, telling him 'thank you' in French before standing on her toes and kissing him on his cheek as well. Roderick's face, which had already been a bit pink from Fleur's kisses, completely flushed red after Gabrielle's. Tobias and Eileen snickered while Harry smiled and Severus raised an eyebrow in interest.

As the Delacour sisters walked away Severus asked, "What was that about?"

Before Roderick could answer or make up a quick, witty excuse, Tobias suddenly sneezed before doing so again three more times. Severus turned to his middle child and said, "Come along, Toby. If you are starting to catch a cold in this cold weather while wet, we need to stop it before it can continue."

Tobias nodded and followed his father back to the castle along with Harry, leaving Roderick and Eileen standing there before following behind. While walking Eileen whispered, "That was close. Good thing Toby caught his attention before he could question you further."

Roderick nodded before looking back, his brown eyes finding those of Gabrielle's, before moving and landing on Moody who was looking after Harry strangely. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and Roderick narrowed his eyes, wondering just what exactly it was that the Auror could be up to concerning his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 12: Roderick's Discovery and…Crush?

After the events of the Second Task, everyone seemed to be so very excited for the Third and final Task. Harry of course was not, but he just tried and steeled himself to be. He had no idea what it was that he could be facing, but Draco, Hermione, and Ron assured him he would be fine. Well, they hoped he would be fine, considering they all were really worried. It wasn't just them that was worried either; the triplets and their parents were also worried for Harry's safety. Severus felt himself feeling somewhat helpless, as he couldn't actively help his stepson through the tournament while also being busy teaching and taking care of things as the Head of Slytherin House. The triplets however were on the ball as far as helping and protecting their older brother went. Roderick it seemed, was the most focused on helping Harry. Or more so, more engaged in trying to figure out who sabotaged Harry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

When they had all left the Second Task, Roderick had taken notice that Professor Moody was watching Harry closely. They had been stopped by Mr. Crouch who wanted to speak to Harry, only to interrupted by the Auror. He couldn't hear what had been said, but Mr. Crouch had suddenly walked up on Professor Moody with a look of disbelief after the man stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. Moody in turn looked nervous before Mr. Crouch walked away with a contemplative look on his face. And then a few days later, it was suddenly known that Mr. Crouch was missing and no one could find him. It wasn't until Eileen had a vision where Mr. Crouch was killed by some strange man, and then turned into a rock in the middle of the woods. She couldn't exactly pinpoint in her vision where he was, but knew the man's body, or rock, wouldn't be found. After sharing this information with him and Tobias, the three of them went to their father to inform him, who in turn went to inform Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore questioned Severus on how he had gotten that information, but Severus just told him he had his sources. Like hell he would tell the meddling old man his daughter had the Sight. He'd probably end up using her to help him in his quest to bring down the Dark Lord, just like he is trying to use Harry.

Roderick at the moment was seated in the library doing some homework for Herbology during his free period, wanting to be left alone for a while. Along with doing his work he was also trying to figure out why Mad-Eye Moody just put him on edge, why he was giving him an uneasy feeling that made him regard the Auror suspiciously. He was currently writing notes for his report on Wormwood for Professor Sprout, as well as its uses in both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, when a shadow fell over his paper. Looking up he saw a girl standing next to him with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, her tie the colors of Hufflepuff House. However it was her sweet smile that triggered his memory. This was girl that had smiled at him at the Sorting at the beginning of the year.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Hi," Roderick replied, wondering what the girl could want.

Clearing her throat a bit she said, "My name is Julia Bingle, Hufflepuff Second Year. You're Roderick Snape, right? Professor Snape's son?" At the First Year's nod she grinned and continued. "Oh good! I thought so but wasn't completely sure. Then again I shouldn't have doubted; you share the same name and you look just like him. Minus the brown eyes, of course. But um, I remember seeing you at the Sorting and I just wanted to get to know you. That's alright, right?"

Roderick was a bit surprised at Julia's words, but soon nodded and asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

Julia grinned and sat across from him, immediately questioning him about what he was working on and offering her help, telling him she herself was working on a report for potions about Asphodel. The two of them worked on their assignments while also engaging in conversation. Roderick found he enjoyed Julia's company immensely; she was smart, kind, funny, charming and…cute. Just thinking so caused a slight blush to appear on his cheeks. Before long the bell sounded to signal the end of free period and for the students to move on to their next class. Roderick and Julia packed their things before heading towards the exit together, both of them nodding to Madam Pince before leaving the library completely.

"Well, I'm off to Transfiguration," Julia said looking at Roderick, in awe that he was rather tall for a First Year. Then again Professor Snape was rather tall. With a blush on her cheeks she asked, "Can we spend time together again soon?"

Roderick hesitated to answer for some reason before nodding and answering, "Sure."

The strawberry blonde smiled brightly and hugged the black haired boy, surprising him with the gesture. Pulling away she said, "Great! I'll see you later, Dimples!"

As she ran off to meet with her friends who were all giggling and whispering softly with her when she approached them, Roderick frowned and repeated, "Dimples?"

"Well, you do have dimples," Eileen suddenly said from behind him, causing him to turn and look at her. "However you don't smile enough for them to be seen. But for her to know you have them and call you that, you had to have smiled in her presence."

"I may have. We did do our work in the library not too long ago."

"Oh? What are you doing talking with an older student, and female at that?"

"Oh please, we're the same age. The only thing different is that she's a Second Year."

"See? Older."

Roderick rolled his eyes and walked past his sister to head towards Potions, ignoring her when she asked if he found Julia, or "that Hufflepuff girl" as Eileen called her, attractive and was he thinking of courting her. He shook his head as he headed down into the dungeons to meet with Tobias for their Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions class, wondering why Eileen could be so annoying. But even so, he couldn't stop thinking of strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sweet smile.

* * *

Lily smiled as she listened to her nephews Kurt and Dudley play a racecar video game in the living room, both of them doing a bit of playful banter as they tried to beat the other. She was visiting her sister and her family, the two of them having planned dinner together. At the moment she was busy helping prepare the chicken pot pie Petunia had decided they have while her older sister was in the midst of making a chocolate soufflés, making them in separate dishes so everyone got their own personal dessert. Looking at her sister Lily said, "They sound like they can be a handful."

The blonde woman laughed and nodded replying, "They can be, but it's all in love and good fun. I will admit that after Sirius helped me to get Dudley back from Vernon, I was worried how he'd take to suddenly having a new magical father, as well as a little brother that also exuded magical talent. I was afraid Vernon had instilled his hate for witches, wizards, and magic in him while he had him. That was the main reason why he left me to begin with. But Dudley seems to enjoy what Sirius can do and he really looks up to him."

"Sirius is being the man and father to Dudley that Vernon should have been."

"Yes, he is. Sirius loves him just like he loves Kurt. He always tells me that though Dudley isn't his son by blood, he is his son no matter what and could care less he is Muggle."

Lily's heart was instantly warmed by hearing what her sister's husband had said. Sirius had really changed since being with Petunia and they complimented each other well, completed each other. She knew that they would be together forever, just like she and Severus would. And though her sister had no magic, she would die for Sirius if she had to. One thing their mother always told them growing up was that an Evans woman loved hard when she found it and wouldn't give it up for nothing, even dying for their beloved if need be. Turning back to chopping carrots for the pot pie Lily said, "I'm so happy for all of you, I really am. And Dudley is so sweet. I'll admit, I thought he would be a bit uh…big…as he grew considering he seemed to take after his father. But he's very fit and plays sports, something I'm sure your wretched ex-husband never did."

Petunia couldn't help but laugh and replied, "Yes, well I'm glad he doesn't take after Vernon. And speaking of Vernon, would you believe he sent me a letter begging me to bail him out and take him back?"

The two sisters immediately began to rant about the topic, their raised voices catching the two boys' attention. At that moment Sirius came through the Floo, brushing soot from his Auror Robes. He looked up when he heard his wife's and sister-in-law's raised voices before looking at his sons and asking, "What are they ranting about?"

"From the sounds of it, they're ranting about the fat man," Dudley answered, complete distaste in his mouth when he mentioned his birth father. "He's apparently sent a letter to mum or something."

"That bastard! I'll handle it myself, don't you worry Dud."

Kurt looked up at his father and said, "You swore, dad. Now you have to put money in the jar."

Sirius chuckled and dug in his pocket, pulling out a Knut and dropping it in the jar full of Knuts, Sickles, Galleons, and Muggle currency that was labeled 'Swear Jar'. The jar became a thing when Petunia had caught Kurt using swear words he had picked up from his father, and thus she enforced the rule that every time Sirius swore in front of their son, he would put money in the jar. Once the jar was full, it would all be given to Kurt before starting over. That rule had only been established last year, but the jar was already close to being full.

After Sirius deposited the Knut in the jar he ruffled both Kurt and Dudley's hair before asking them had they done their homework before jumping on their videogames. Dudley answered 'yes' and showed his step-father his work to show he indeed did finish. Kurt however smiled sheepishly, causing Sirius to give him a stern look before pointing to the staircase, silently sending him up to do his homework. Once the boy had gone to his room Sirius shook his head as he took off his Auror robes saying, "I swear, that boy is just like how I was when I was his age."

"And much thereafter, according to mum, Aunt Lily, and Uncle Severus," Dudley said with a teasing grin, laughing loudly when Sirius playfully put him in a headlock.

The laughter caught the women's attention and Petunia left the kitchen to see her husband was home. Smiling she greeted him with a warm hug and kiss before telling him to settle down while she and Lily finished dinner. Before long dinner was on the table and the five of them were seated around the table, Petunia saying grace before they dug in. They all talked about this and that, enjoying each other's company. However conversation was interrupted by tapping on the window. Looking they all saw Hedwig sitting on the windowsill with a letter in her beak.

"Harry sent a letter?" Dudley asked, his blue eyes shining. "How is Harry? Can he come visit this summer?"

"I'm sure he would love to, Dudley," Lily answered as she stood and opened the window, taking the letter from the Snowy Owl and stroking her feathers before handing her a piece of chicken from her pot pie. Hedwig ate the meat before turning and flying off, headed back to Hogwarts. Lily looked at the letter and instantly recognized Roderick's handwriting. "It's from Roderick."

"What does it say?" Petunia asked.

Lily sat and opened the letter, noticing how it seemed to have three different types of handwriting, letting her know all three of the triplets had a hand in writing the letter. Though based off of the elegant handwriting in the beginning, it was obvious Roderick had started the letter before Tobias and Eileen interfered.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _How are you doing? Well, I hope. Things are going alright here. Harry is now in second place for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so that's good. We're getting good marks and gaining a lot of points for our Houses. At this moment Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw Houses are tied for the House Cup, which seems to miff the Gryffindors a bit. And father is being just as hard as ever in his classes, but what would you expect from feared Professor Snape?_

 _Anyway, I am actually writing to you because I've been feeling a bit weird the last few days. Recently I've met a girl named Julia Bingle, a Second Year Hufflepuff student. She's really intellectual and humorous and great company to talk to; she's also pretty attractive, as well. She's a really good friend. But this is where I'm starting to feel strange. I enjoy being around her a lot, though we really only meet during free period in the library. I was wondering-_

By this point the handwriting had changed to being kind of sloppy, letting Lily know it was Tobias who had begun writing, probably having taken the letter from his brother.

 _Mum, Roderick has a crush! She's really pretty, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She even calls him 'Dimples'. And every time she calls him so, he blushes and smiles, showing his dimples off. It's obvious she likes him, too._

The handwriting changed again to penmanship between Roderick's and Tobias'. It was Eileen's handwriting, she too writing something on her brother's letter.

 _Instead of just asking dad about it, Roderick is writing to you stupidly asking what he is feeling. He has a crush on Julia Bingle and is a bit obtuse to it, though he recognizes he feels strange around her in a good way. Mummy, just write back and let him know. Or better yet, tell dad to do it._

The writing then turned back to Roderick's.

 _Just ignore what those two have written. I will write you again soon, mum. I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Roderick_

Lily chuckled and shook her head before looking at her family saying, "It seems that Roderick has a crush on a girl."

Sirius' grey eyes widened in surprise before saying teasingly, "Really now? I'm surprised, I must say. He's so much like Snape I didn't think he'd be able to recognize romantic feelings."

The red haired woman rolled her eyes and smacked the dark, wavy haired man on his shoulder before folding the letter back up, making a mental note to write to her son in response to his letter.

* * *

Roderick grumbled in annoyance as he headed down the stairs from the Owlery, cursing his siblings under his breath. They had completely ruined his letter to their mother and he was going to be sore with them for a while. When he had been walking up to the Owlery to give his letter to Hedwig to send off to his mother, his annoyed aura seemed to be coming off of him in waves. Because many people knew how much like Professor Snape Roderick was, they stayed out of his way in fear of what the firstborn of the Snape triplets would do or say if one dared to bother him at the moment.

Passing by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Roderick paused feeling something wasn't quite right. Looking at the door he grasped the handle and silently opened the door, remaining silent as he slipped inside. He looked up at the office door of the room and noticed that there was candlelight shining from underneath it and he could hear voices talking from inside, though one sounded slightly muffled. Suspicious Roderick cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself before quietly moving towards the office. Reaching the office door he cast a Silencing Charm on the handle before testing if it was locked. Seeing that it was, he pointed his wand at it and whispered, _"Alohomora."_

With the door unlocked, Roderick turned the handle and cracked the door, peering inside taking notice of many strange artifacts and such in the office. However it was looking towards the fireplace did his brown eyes widen in shock. In the fireplace using the Floo Network was the face of a stubby, rat faced man. It was the same man Eileen had described in her vision that she had at the beginning of the year! The exact same man! And there was another man bent in front of the fire talking to him. Upon closer inspection he realized it was the other man his sister had described in her vision. Why was he here, and in Moody's office? Why was he wearing Moody's clothes? Where was Moody? Deciding to listen to hear information, he tuned into what was being said.

"It won't be long before the Third Task, and soon Potter will be led right to the graveyard, where you will perform the ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord," the man said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, and then our lord will rise into power and kill Potter like he should have done thirteen years ago, instead of him escaping along with James Potter's Mudblood," the rat man said in a sniveling voice. "The Dark Lord is starting to become impatient, wanting his body back."

"Tell him all will be in motion soon, and Potter will die by his hands. I've got his trust, but that sibling of his that looks like Snape, he's suspicious of me. I have to be even more careful now more than ever. We're so close, Wormtail!"

The rat man, Wormtail, nodded before cutting off the Floo connection. The man then stood up and turned, giving Roderick a good look at his face. He'd never seen him before personally, except for what Eileen had described. But his eyes did widen when he suddenly stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, doing it again three more times. He then reached over and grabbed the flask that Moody always drank from and took a long swig of it. And right before his eyes Roderick witnessed the man writhe and change into Mad-Eye Moody.

Professor Moody was an imposter! This man, who was obviously loyal to the Dark Lord, was using Polyjuice Potion to be Moody! And all the while was working towards Harry to end up in a graveyard to be an unwilling participant in the resurrection of the evil man his father had destroyed! He couldn't let this happen!

Turning and running out of the DADA classroom, Roderick canceled the Disillusionment Charm and moved through the corridors and down the stairs to find his siblings. He had to tell Eileen and Tobias what he had heard and witnessed. He refused to tell Harry, wanting him to focus on the upcoming task, but that didn't mean he and his other siblings wouldn't be with him the whole time. The Snape-Potter family looked out for one another, and Roderick would be damned if someone tried to harm one of them and got away with it. They would show no mercy.

Finally finding them waiting for him near the entrance of the Great Hall, he hurried towards them. They turned to greet him, as well as apologize for ruining his letter, but stopped short when they saw the expression on his face. As he approached Tobias asked, "Rod, what's the matter?"

Roderick looked at his younger siblings and said, "You two won't believe what I just found out. And my suspiciousness towards Moody? Let's just say it's not unfounded."


	13. Chapter 13

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 13: Evil Items and a Talk with Muirrean

"Harry, do you think you're ready?" Hermione asked as she packed up her books and notes for Potions, the class having just ended. "For the Third Task in a week, I mean."

Harry shrugged and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. I didn't have any clue to help me prepare for this one, so I suppose I'll have to hope Lady Luck is on my side."

Draco snorted and said, "As if she hasn't been already for the past two tasks."

Ron glared at the blond and said, "Give some encouragement, Malfoy."

"That was it, Weasley. Harry knows I mean well; I'm his best friend after all."

"Then act like it instead of the jerk you are."

The blond bristled a bit before glaring at the redhead and saying, "You're one to talk, weasel. Who was the one to turn on and abandon Harry when this whole tournament mess started? It wasn't me, nor was it Hermione; it was just you. And why Harry puts up with you is beyond my understanding, considering you really aren't worth the effort."

By this point a lot of students who had yet to leave the Potions classroom had taken to paying attention Ron and Draco, wondering exactly what was going to happen between the two. Everyone knew when it came to trading insults and hateful words, Draco was good at it. However in terms of physical fighting, it was Ron. Some began to whisper as to who they think would win, knowing neither boy (at least Draco anyway) was stupid enough to have a fist fight in a classroom, especially Professor Snape's classroom.

Ron's face turned red and he said, "You know nothing about my friendship with Harry or how it started! You think you know everything and that you're so smart, don't you Malfoy?"

"I _am_ smarter than you, a known fact that is impossible to ignore, so don't even try to make out that you have an inch of intelligence to surpass me in that tiny brain of yours. And don't think I don't know you tell Harry bad things about me and my family, thinking we're practitioners of the Dark Arts because we come out of Slytherin House. We're not nor will we ever be! So you can take your prejudice against my family and Slytherin House and shove it up your pale arse!" Draco replied.

Hermione got in between the two of them and said, "Stop it, both of you! Don't be ridiculous! And Draco, you should know better. Why do you continuously rise to Ron's bait?" Turning to Ron she said, "And the same goes for you too! Look, we're all friends here, so can't we just get along?"

Ron scowled at Draco and said, "I will never be friends with Malfoy. I just put up with him for Harry's sake."

Draco glowered back and said, "Likewise."

Harry was staring at his friends and was about to open his mouth when a deep voice behind him said, "Enough." Black eyes looked at the four teenagers before settling on Ron and Draco. Narrowing his eyes he said, "You've annoyed me enough for the day, Mr. Weasley. Detention with my tonight at eight o' clock. And as for you Mr. Malfoy, you have detention with Professor McGongall tonight as well, eight o' clock. And fifteen points from both Houses for arguing in my classroom."

"Yes sir," they both mumbled while glaring at each other.

The rest of the class, seeing the argument was officially over, quickly left the classroom when their Potions professor turned his sharp gaze towards them, not wanting to get a detention or deduction of House points as well. Ron turned and stomped out of the classroom, Hermione and Draco about to leave as well only to be called back by Snape. Turning to look at him they both waited for him to speak.

"Your potions today were, dare I say, exceptional and I find I have no choice but to award you both points for your Houses. However it is a simple ten points, so don't get too excited. That though is not the reason I have called you back here." Turning to Harry he said, "I'd like to speak with you as well, but after them so wait in my office."

Harry nodded and left, looking back at his friends before entering his stepfather's office. Once he was gone Snape looked back at his students before digging a phial out of his robes and holding it up. Inside of the small glass container was a clear liquid, possibly able to be mistaken for water. However both Draco and Hermione knew it was a potion of some sort and waited for their professor to speak.

Snape looked at them and asked, "Do you know what it is?"

Hermione swallowed and answered, "Veritaserum."

"Yes, it is. Three drops of this and even You-Know-Who would spill his darkest secrets. The use of them on a student is…" Snape looked off to the side. "…unfortunately, forbidden. However, if either of you steal from my personal stores again…"

Draco frowned and said, "Uncle Sev, we haven't stolen anything."

Black eyes narrowed warningly and the dark man said, "Don't lie to me, Dragon. Outside of myself, you are the only one with access to my personal storage of potion ingredients. And with how much you care for Miss Granger I wouldn't be surprised if you snuck in there for her without my knowledge."

Both Draco and Hermione blushed at the blunt insinuation that Draco liked Hermione and would steal for her, before Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "If you don't mind my asking Professor, what has made you think we have stolen from you?"

"I'm very well aware you both snuck into my personal stores as Second Years, and certain items that went missing of mine then are missing now. Lacewing flies? Knotgrass? Boomslang skins? Do any of these ingredients ring any bells?"

"They're ingredients for Polyjuice Potion," Draco answered. "But we haven't done it since then, Uncle Sev. I swear, we haven't."

The brunette nodded and said, "We're telling the truth, we haven't stolen from you."

Snape stared at them with an unreadable expression, causing the two teenagers to silently hope the older wizard would believe them. Unconsciously their hands found each other's and held tightly, the action causing Snape to raise his eyebrow before putting the phial of Veritaserum away. With a slight nod of his head he said, "Alright, I'll believe you for now. But if I find out that you really have been stealing from me I will, as the Muggles say, bring the hammer down hard on you two. Now get out of my classroom."

Draco didn't need telling twice and quickly ran out of the classroom, pulling Hermione with him, their hands still holding onto one another. Once they were gone Severus couldn't help but chuckle a little, silently taking pleasure in the fact he could still scare his godson despite how, as Lucius claimed, soft he had gotten being a father. Turning around he headed into his office where Harry was waiting patiently. When he entered Harry turned towards him and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Severus shook his head and answered, "No, you're not Harry."

"Is it about Ron and Draco? I wish I can get them to be friends and civil, but what I've got now is the best I can do."

"No, it's not about them, don't worry about that. I want to talk to you about how you are feeling concerning this tournament."

Harry blinked and said, "Oh, okay. I guess I'm alright. I mean, I made it through two of three tasks so far, so that's something."

Severus nodded and looked at his stepson before saying, "But?"

Knowing his stepfather could hear that unspoken 'but', he said, "But I just wish that I wasn't participating. And I can't believe Dumbledore allowed Toby to be used in the Second Task. I wish that we as champions didn't have to be put in so much danger, not to mention put our loved ones at risk. And for what? A stupid glowing cup? It's not worth it."

"I know and I advocated hard for you not to be in it when your name mysteriously came out of the Goblet of Fire, but the rules stood and could not be changed."

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed and leant back in his chair. "I just…I just wish I didn't have to, dad. And I know you, Rod, Toby, Eileen, and my friends are trying to keep me encouraged and cheer and comfort me, but I almost feel like it's too much for me to handle. Hermione said people have died in this tournament and I don't want to or for Cedric, Fleur, or Viktor to either. And I can't even keep a reassurance all of us won't, especially with the Third Task being the most difficult one."

Severus could tell his son was upset, it was obvious in his voice. It was times like this he wished Lily was here instead to talk to one of their children when they needed it. Wrapping his arms around Harry in a warm, loving hug, he said, "Everything will be alright, Harry. I know you can do this; you're stronger than you think."

Harry nodded and returned his father's hug, reveling in the embrace and comfort the strong arms gave him. Severus held him a bit longer before asking, "Would you like to speak to Lily about it?" At Harry's nod, he knew it was a good idea to mention his wife. It was obvious to him that though he could be there for his children when they needed it, sometimes they needed their mother more. Turning to the fireplace he tossed Floo Powder into it and said, "Madame Snape's Office, Beginners Palace for Young Witches and Wizards."

The flames roared green and after a while Lily's head appeared in the flames. Seeing her husband and child she greeted, "Hello Sev, hello Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Lily flower, are you busy?"

"Not at the moment as I'm on lunch, but I do have to go back to teach in half an hour. Why?"

"I'm sending Harry through. It's lunchtime here as well and he needs some motherly comfort."

Lily looked at her eldest son and saw the upset look in his eyes, though it wasn't showing on his face. Frowning in concern she said, "Come through, darling." Harry passed through the flames and after they rippled a bit, Lily's face showed up again as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Severus sighed and said, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament. I think he just needs someone to talk to about it that he hasn't spoken to already and revel in the comfort only a mother can give."

Green eyes stared into black before Lily nodded and said, "I'll have him back as soon as I can so he doesn't miss his next class."

"I'll write him a note if he is. Thank you, Lily flower."

"Of course, Sev. What kind of parents would we be if we weren't there for our children when they needed us to be?"

Severus smiled at his wife as she disappeared, the flames disappearing as she did. With a sigh he left his office and headed out of the dungeons for the Great Hall, knowing Harry was in good hands.

* * *

Eileen laid curled up on the sofa in the Ravenclaw Common Room, her head hurting terribly. She had been having visions again, this time of strange items. She didn't know why they kept popping up for her to See, but she figured they had to be important. Also, she felt an awful amount of evil power radiating from them, the same evil she felt when she Saw the evil man in her vision where Harry and he were in a graveyard. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew they were connected somehow.

A hand placed itself on her head and she opened her eyes to see Holly looking down at her in concern. With a small smile she said softly, "Hi Holly."

"Hi," Holly replied. "Are you alright? Do you have a migraine? Do you need medicine? I have some in my trunk from home. It may not work as well as a potion, but it works."

Eileen giggled a little before shaking her head saying, "No, I'm fine."

Holly didn't look convinced and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I just have a lot on my mind." And that was true, Eileen did indeed have a lot on her mind at the moment. Not only was it her having visions of those evil objects, but she was also thinking about what Roderick had told her and Tobias.

Roderick had discovered that Professor Moody wasn't even really who he was. In fact, he was an imposter working for Lord Voldemort. They weren't sure who he was, but Eileen had Seen him in her vision at the beginning of the school year. Tobias had suggested telling their father or even Dumbledore, but Roderick had said it was better not to, especially with no evidence. Even if their father believed them, Dumbledore probably wouldn't. Therefore they were going to have to figure out what to do on their own, along with secretly helping Harry during the rest of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

A sharp pain ran through her head and she hissed in pain, pressing her hand against her forehead. Eileen missed Holly's concerned look just as Professor Flitwick walked in. The tiny professor walked over to them and said, "Hello Miss Snape, Miss O'Neil."

"Hello Professor," the two girls replied.

"Miss Snape, Professor Snape requires you in his private quarters at the moment."

"Okay."

Eileen stood up and headed out of Ravenclaw Tower, heading down towards Slytherin Dungeon for where her father was waiting. As she walked she decided she'd tell him about her visions, figuring he could help her decipher exactly what it was that she was Seeing and what to do about them. Before long she was in front of the portrait leading to her father's private quarters and was giving the Sphinx the password, allowing her entrance. Walking in she saw her father seated in his armchair, a book in his hands.

"You sent for me, daddy?" she asked as she moved to sit on the sofa.

Severus closed his book and looked at his daughter before saying, "Yes, I did Eileen. I've noticed you seem a bit tired, pale, and even sick. Are you feeling alright?"

The dark haired girl contemplated her answer before answering, "I'm okay. Well, except that I'm having a bunch of visions at once and they are causing me to have pretty bad headaches. I think Holly called them migraines."

"That might be it. But these visions, what are they about?"

"Daddy, do you remember how I told you of that vision I had at the beginning of the year? The one where that evil wizard was in and I felt such an enormous amount of evil coming off of him? The Dark Lord as I've heard you call him and Lord Voldemort from others?" At her father's nod, she continued. "Well, I've been having visions of these…items…and they all have the same amount of evil coming off of them at the Dark Lord has. Like…like they all have a part of him or something."

Severus felt his heart stall momentarily in his chest before he asked, "Do you remember what the objects were?"

Eileen nodded and said, "Yes, they were a book, a ring, a golden cup, a tiara or diadem, a locket, and a snake."

Six evil objects, that's what Eileen was seeing. And if she said they seemed to be a part of the Dark Lord, then that could only mean one thing. Those objects were Horcruxes. Severus thought for a moment before asking, "Do you know where they are?"

"I can kind of see things around them, but nothing really concrete, at least not for a few of them. The cup, I see galleons and jewels and things around it. The book is surrounded by other books, in a library I think. The diadem is surrounded by a bunch of junk, junk that looks like it belongs to Hogwarts."

"What about the snake, locket, and ring?" At Eileen's shrug he nodded and said, "Well, this is a start. Eileen, these objects are Horcruxes, something I'm sure you've probably heard about from Lucius when you and your brothers asked him about it while searching through books in his library. They contain a piece of a person's soul and the experience creating one is said to be horrific. The mere fact that there are six of them, and all from the same person, is more than horrifying. And if the Dark Lord is indeed on his way to returning, then it will be hard to destroy him with these objects existing."

"So what are you going to do? You and Uncle Lucius used to be spies for him and Dumbledore. Surely you two know something."

Severus was about to answer when a voice cleared and said, "They need to be destroyed. Therefore if and when Voldemort returns, he will be able to be beaten."

Turning to the portrait of Roderick Severus said, " _Daideo._ "

Eileen looked at her great-grandfather and asked, "How are we going to destroy them? Or get them, moreover? After all, I've only Seen them in my visions and have no idea where they really are."

Roderick smiled and said, "I believe my _mo anam cara_ can help you there, Eibhlin."

He chuckled as Eileen scrunched her nose a bit at calling her name by Gaeilge pronunciation as he did his daughter, her namesake, knowing she didn't like it. Looking at his grandson Roderick asked, "Muirrean cannot come here, as she has no portrait here in the castle. Eibhlin will need to return to Prince Manor in order for her to speak to her. Does she have time?"

Severus cast a Tempus Spell to check the time before nodding saying, "Yes, it's dinnertime in five minutes, so she can go."

Roderick nodded and Eileen looked at her father who stood and beckoned her to follow him. They were going to Apparate to their home, seeing as Prince Manor wasn't connected to the Floo Network per Roderick's request to keep the Prince family home hidden, along with its wards. As she followed behind her father, Eileen wondered how her great-grandmother could help her. But then again, she was a Seer too.

* * *

Muirrean looked up from her bench of vines and twisted woods covered in Forget Me Nots to see her grandson and great-granddaughter walk into her parlor. Her hazel eyes watched them walk up to her portrait before she smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hi," Eileen replied.

" _Móraí,_ Eileen requires your assistance as a fellow Seer. _Daideo_ said you could help," Severus said,

"That I did," Roderick said walking into his wife's portrait.

Muirrean frowned and looked at Eileen before asking her how she could help her. She listened to Eileen tell her about the visions she was having, Severus filling in when he needed to. When they explained the evil items the twelve year old was seeing were actually Horcruxes, Muirrean was horrified. She remembered when her husband, when he had been alive and an active Auror, had destroyed one in her presence; it was terrible. However it was when Eileen mentioned where they possibly were did she nod.

When Eileen finished Muirrean said, "I see. So you want help to know where the Horcruxes are?"

"Yes, and to essentially collect them," Severus said. "I can tell you now one of them is in a vault at Gringotts."

Roderick wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "This is why I suggested Eibhlin come to you. You were able to not only See things in certain places, but were able to Apparate straight there based off of the vision, even without knowing where it was. Not only that, but you were able to come and go with no detection. A might fine and amazing power along with your Sight, my love."

A slight blush appeared on Lady Prince's face before nodding and saying, "That I could do, and I have no doubt Eibhlin here can't do it either. But it takes a lot of focus and magic. My only concern is her falling into a coma from it happening. It happened to me once, remember Roderick?"

"Yes, but this is important. Please, my love. Teach her how."

At seeing her great-grandmother's skeptical look Eileen spoke up and said, "Please, _móraí._ I only have a week."

Muirrean frowned in confusion, confusion that went away when her husband whispered something in her ear that neither Eileen nor Severus could hear. Nodding Muirrean said, "Alright, I will teach you how to Apparate right to a destination present in your vision, Eibhlin. But know this, you can only be there so long as the vision stands. Once it is gone, you will return to where you were when you had the vision."

Eileen stood up straight and nodded saying, "I'm ready."

"Good. Since we already have a definite location, a Gringotts vault, we will start there. Be prepared, as this may take a few hours."

"I'll inform Lily her daughter is here. Severus, I think you know where another Horcrux might be already, so you need to fetch it," Roderick said with a stern look. "We cannot allow this evil wizard to return to the Wizarding World with all power."

Seeing his daughter was in good hands he left the parlor to head for the exit of Prince Manor, going to do what his grandfather instructed. He indeed figured where another Horcrux was. The book, or diary rather, was in the library of Malfoy Manor. He remembered when the Dark Lord had given it to Lucius to hold onto for some reason. It still had to be in the blond man's possession. Quickly stepping outside of the wards of his home, Severus Disapparated to Malfoy Manor, hoping Lucius was there so he could inform him of these recent discoveries.


	14. Chapter 14

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 14: Tom Riddle's Diary and Hufflepuff's Cup

Lucius looked up from the documents he was going over in his office when there was a knock on the door. After allowing the person inside he saw it was his wife. Smiling at her he said, "Hello Narcissa. Is there something I can do for you?"

Narcissa walked behind Lucius' desk to stand behind him where he was seated, placing her hands on his shoulders and began to gently massage them. As her husband relaxed under her touch she said, "Well, I would like it if you would come eat with me. It's about dinner time and I'd like to spend it with my husband."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I also have some news to share."

"Good or bad?"

"Good."

The blond man chuckled and stood up, turning to give the blond woman a sweet kiss on her cheek before taking her arm and leaving his office. As they walked down the corridor leading to the main part of the manor, they were stopped by one of their House Elves saying, "Master, Mistress, Master Sevvy Snape is waiting in the foyer."

Nodding Lucius thanked the House Elf, clearing his throat to keep from chuckling at the elf's pronunciation of Severus' name. It was too funny and he wouldn't dare tell his best friend that knowing it would embarrass him. Narcissa showed no sign of restraint and giggled before composing herself as they entered the foyer where Severus was waiting.

"Severus, good to see you," Lucius greeted, Narcissa nodding in greeting to the younger wizard. "Care to join us for dinner? We were just headed there now."

"Actually I need to speak with you about something important Lucius, and it can't wait," Severus said, not sugarcoating his visit like he didn't sugarcoat much of anything.

Lucius, hearing the tone in his friend's voice that spoke of no funny business, nodded and beckoned him to follow him and his wife. Walking into one of his many parlors, he sat down and asked, "What is the matter, Severus?"

Severus sat down across from the couple and answered, "I don't know if you know this or not Lucius, but the Dark Lord is close to returning."

Narcissa gasped and her grip on her husband's hand tightened. Lucius' own grey eyes widened before he schooled his expression, his gaze hardening as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Eileen has Seen it. And now she's seeing Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes? Plural? And all from the Dark Lord?"

The dark man nodded and said, "Yes, he's seemed to create six of them. Eileen can see locations of at least three of them thus far, and Muirrean is helping her to try and get one. However I know you have one of them as well. A book, or diary I believe. You did receive one from the Dark Lord years ago, am I correct?"

Nodding Lucius replied, "Yes, he did give me a diary to keep safe without letting me know why. I can remember feeling the amount of Dark magic coming off of it when he handed it to me. I remember I couldn't wait to get rid of it when I got home. I'm not sure what I did with it, though."

"Eileen mentioned it looked like it was surrounded by a bunch of books, in a library."

At this Narcissa nodded and said, "I hid it there, on a high shelf so neither Draco, Lucius, or myself would be able to grab hold of it."

Surprised Lucius asked, "You did."

"Yes, because the moment you got home with it, you went to lie down because you were overwhelmed by the Dark magic coming from it. You handed it to me and told me to do something with it, so long as it was out of your sight. You fainted after that and stayed unconscious for two days. I put it in the library and honestly forgot about it until now."

Severus stood up and said, "I'm going to go get it so I can destroy it. If and when the Dark Lord returns, it would be best to be able to stop him without these objects existing and extending his life."

Lucius nodded and stood as well saying, "I'm coming with you to destroy it. I imagine since it is made of Dark magic, it would take Dark magic to destroy it. But we have to make sure we use the right spell, or curse."

Narcissa followed the two wizards out of the parlor and towards the Malfoy library saying, "Fiendfyre could work. It destroys any and everything. I see no reason why it shouldn't be able to destroy a Horcrux."

"Brilliant, my love." Lucius gave Narcissa a sweet kiss on her cheek, the blonde witch smiling.

Before long they entered the library and looked at the massive amounts of shelves and the books lining them. Narcissa walks over to one of the shelves and takes out a wand, pointing it up and saying, " _Accio_ Horcrux."

A book on the shelf underneath the top one wiggled out and floated down to Narcissa, landing in her hand. Hearing the whispers and feeling the Dark magic coming from it, she shuddered and handed it to Severus before saying, "Here it is. Please, take it and get rid of it for good."

Severus nodded and said, "Thank you, Narcissa. We'll return soon." Turning to Lucius he asked, "Where should we go?"

Lucius thought for a moment before answering, "I know just the place. Come along, Severus."

The two wizards left the library and Malfoy Manor altogether, Lucius grabbing Severus' robes and Disapparating away. Seconds later their feet landed on solid ground, to which Severus looked around for a bit before asking his friend where they were. Lucius looked at his surroundings for a moment before answering, "This is my great-grandparents' old vacation house on an island hidden from Muggle eyes. The place has been abandoned for years and I wouldn't dare bring Narcissa and Draco here; it has too many awful memories and I'll be happy to see it finally crumble."

"So you're going to destroy it when we destroy the Horcrux?" Severus asked.

"Of course not," Lucius denied. "We're here to destroy Tom Riddle's diary. However if the Fiendfyre gets out of control and burns the house, I'll just call that a bonus."

Severus rolled his eyes before taking the diary and tossing it onto the ground a few feet in front of them. Black and grey eyes met before they nodded at each other and turned back to the diary. Holding his wand out Severus pointed it at the Horcrux and said, _"Fiendfyre."_

Rolls of hot flames erupted from the tip of the wand and engulfed the diary. A horrible screech filled the air, black smoke filling the air from where it arose from the Horcrux. The smoke rolled and rumbled before taking shape, soon turning into the shape of Lily. And in her voice it spoke saying, _"Look at you, you pathetic excuse of a man. Do you really think that I love you? You can't, nor will you ever be the true love of my life, James Potter. You wish you could have been him and have me, but you couldn't be him and you pushed me right into his arms. Everything everyone ever said about you is true. You're just a filthy Death Eater and the children are ashamed to call you their father, just like I'm ashamed to call you my husband. You will never be able to make us happy. Never, so why bother continuing to try?"_

"Don't listen to it, Severus!" Lucius called, seeing that the Horcrux was eating on the man's insecurities and feeding them right back to him. Seeing that his friend's Fiendfyre was weakening, he moved a bit away from the dark man and pointed his own wand at the burning diary yelling, _"Fiendfyre!"_

Once Lucius' Fiendfyre joined Severus', the Horcrux roared loudly and the smoke that had formed Lily disappeared. Blinking Severus saw Lucius had joined in to destroy the diary and strengthened his own Fiendfyre. Before long the Horcrux stopped fighting and eventually died, allowing Lucius and Severus to cancel their Fiendfyres. As the fire died away and the smoke cleared, the diary lay burnt completely in a pile of ashes. Lucius then waved his wand and caused the ashes to fly away on a gust of wind and into the ocean. Turning to his friend he looked at him to see if he was alright.

"Severus?" he called cautiously. Grey eyes widened when he took notice that the slightly younger wizard was shaking. Realizing that he was thinking about what the Horcrux had said to him, he placed his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Severus, none of what that thing said is true. Lily loves you, she's always loved you. She's proud to have you as her husband and she's proud that you're the father to her children. And your children love you unconditionally. Even with them knowing about your former Death Eater status, they love you and they aren't ashamed. You have to believe that; don't let your insecurities get the better of you."

Severus nodded slowly before saying, "I want to go home now, Lucius."

The blond wizard nodded and took hold of the dark man's arm before Disapparating, landing just outside the wards of Prince Manor. Letting go of his friend he said, "Remember what I said, Severus."

He watched the younger wizard nod slowly before entering the wards and disappearing from his sight. With a sigh Lucius returned back to Malfoy Manor, knowing Narcissa was waiting to hear about what happened.

* * *

Lily looked up from where she was grading papers in her office the moment the door opened. She smiled seeing her husband and was about to greet him and let him know how things had gone with Harry, but it fell instantly fell when she saw his distraught expression. Watching him shed his robes and deposit them on the armchair in her office she asked, "Sev, what's wrong?"

Severus said nothing, just walked over to his wife and around to where she was seated at her desk. When she turned in her seat to face him, he dropped down to his knees and laid his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Surprised by this Lily placed her hand on his head and said, "Sev?"

There was a moment of silence before a choked sob was heard, causing alarm to rise inside of the red haired witch. Taking her husband's face into her hands she lifted it to make him look at her, her green eyes widening as she saw the tears standing in his black ones. Feeling anxious Lily said, "Severus, please. Tell me, what is the matter? What has upset you? Tell me so I can help you!"

"Lily," Severus said sounding so distraught. "You do really love me, don't you?"

Confused by the question Lily answered, "Of course I do. I've loved you since we were children. It took a while for me to find my way back to you, but I love you Severus. I love you more than I could ever understand. What would make you doubt that?"

Severus said nothing, just buried his face in Lily's midsection and held to her tightly as he cried. Lily, though she didn't understand what was causing her husband to react this way and question her love for him, just held him comfortingly and whispered words of love and comfort to him. She supposed it didn't matter at the moment, for she just needed to make Severus know that he was loved by her and always would be.

"Oh Sev," she said softly as she laid her head over onto his, rocking him slowly as she felt her heart constrict in pain at hearing her husband cry. Her husband was strong and not a lot could break him. But she knew she was his weakness and whatever had used her against him had nearly broken him.

* * *

"Do you think you understand what to do now?" Muirrean asked Eileen.

Eileen nodded and answered, "Yes, I think I get it now. The only thing I'm worried about it Apparating there and back. I've never Apparated on my own. I'm not sure I really understand the concept."

Muirrean waved her hand and said, "Don't worry about that. Just know that as long as the vision stands you will get there perfectly. The only time you should come back is when the vision ends. So you only have a limited amount of time. But as long as you concentrate your mind and your magic, you should be alright. Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath the First Year nodded and held her wand tightly saying, "Ready."

"You can do this, Eibhlin, I know you can."

Eileen nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating while also clearing her mind. Before she knew it the vision of the Horcruxes appeared behind her eyelids. Once she glimpsed the cup in the vault she concentrated and focused all of her magic on that particular vision. She just knew that no matter what, she somehow needed to get that cup.

A large gust of wind filled the parlor, wrapping around Eileen and causing her hair to blow with it. Slowly she was lifted off of the ground as the wind grew stronger and stronger. Muirrean held tightly to her bench as her portrait was swayed by the howling wind. Looking at her great-granddaughter she thought, _You can do this!_

Eileen could feel herself getting closer into her vision, more of the surroundings of the vault coming into view. A sharp pain went through her head and through her eyes, causing Eileen to gasp and open her eyes wide.

Muirrean's hazel eyes widened at seeing that Eileen's usual black eyes were glowing bright white. The glow from her eyes got brighter and brighter until it seemed Eileen's entire being was engulfed with the light, and then suddenly it went out. Once it had gone out, Eileen was nowhere in sight and the wind had died. Smiling Muirrean said to herself, "She did it."

* * *

When Eileen opened her eyes she saw she was standing inside of a Gringotts vault. She looked around at all of the galleons, gold, silver, and jewels that were inside of the vault. Whosever vault this was, it had to belong to a rather prestigious family. There were even family crests everywhere. Feeling herself become a bit dizzy, she knew her time was limited for Muirrean had told her that dizziness or lightheadedness was a sign of her vision waning. But as long as she was still Seeing it, she could still be there.

Holding her wand out she waved it and said, " _Accio_ Horcrux cup."

A golden cup flew to her and landed in her hands. As soon as the cup was in her hands, she felt another pain shoot through her eyes and she grabbed her head before suddenly feeling herself being snatched back, landing on her back rather harshly. Opening her eyes she saw she was back in the parlor at Prince Manor where her great-grandmother's portrait hung. Sitting up she shook her head and looked up at the portrait to see both of her great-grandparents.

Roderick looked at his great-granddaughter concerned and asked, "Eibhlin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Eileen answered. Looking over she saw where the cup was lying and picked it up. Holding it up with a proud grin she exclaimed, "I got it! I got the cup!"

Muirrean smiled proudly down at the dark haired girl and said, "I knew you could."

"As did I," Roderick said just as proud. With a serious tone and expression he said, "Now it just needs to be destroyed."

Eileen nodded and stood up before looking at the cup closely, taking notice of the badger engraved into it. Frowning she looked up at the portrait and asked, "Did Helga Hufflepuff have something of significance to her when she was alive?"

Confused by the question Roderick answered, "I'm sure she had many things of significance to her. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think this is her cup. It's even got her badger on it."

Roderick's eyes widened before he hissed, "That sick bastard! He had the nerve to taint the Founders' items with such Dark magic!"

"Roderick," Muirrean said soothingly, laying a hand on his shoulder. Seeing that her husband was in the process of calming down she turned to Eileen and said, "Take it to Severus, Eibhlin. I'm sure he will be delighted to learn that you retrieved the Horcrux."

Eileen nodded and ran out of the parlor, the twelve year old on her way to her parents' bedroom. She quickly hurried up the stairs to show her father that she had succeeded in getting Hufflepuff's Cup. However as she passed by her mother's office, she heard her mother and father's voices inside. Knocking on the door she opened it and hurried inside.

"Daddy, look! I got it! I got Hufflepuff's Cup! Now we can…daddy?" Eileen looked at her father, taking in his upset expression and how he seemed to be taking in comfort from her mother. Concerned she asked, "Daddy, are you alright?"

Severus wiped his face free of his tears and sniffed before answering, "I'm alright, Eileen."

His daughter didn't look convinced and frowned at him before looking at her mother. Lily shook her head at her daughter, silently telling her to drop it for now. Nodding back at her Eileen walked over to her father and handed him the cup. Severus looked at it before looking back at his youngest with a look of wonder on his face.

"You really did it," he said in awe. Placing a hand on her head he smiled and said, "I'm proud of you."

Eileen blushed at the praise and smiled brightly, throwing herself into her father's embrace, hugging him tightly. Severus hugged her just as close, taking in the love and comfort that she was giving him and he was returning to her. In his mind he could still hear what the Horcrux had told him lingering, but even he knew that wasn't true in this moment. Eileen would never understand just how much joy she and her brothers brought him, whether that was individually or altogether. And the words Lily had just spoken to him rang through his mind.

 _"Sev, you are loved. You are loved by me and by our children. There is no one more deserving of love than you, and you have it. And I'm so happy and lucky to say that you belong to us."_

No, he was the lucky one.


	15. Chapter 15

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 15: Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem

Roderick waited for Tobias and Eileen so they could be on their way to the greenhouse for Herbology, another class all the First Years had together. He was just waiting on the Third Floor for his brother when Professor Moody—or how Roderick was now calling him "Imposter Moody"—stepped out of the DADA classroom. He looked at Roderick and said, "Mr. Snape, morning."

"Sure," Roderick replied curtly. He'd honestly like nothing better than to hex the man and expose him for the imposter that he was, but he knew he'd get into trouble, especially with no evidence.

"Moody" narrowed his one good eye and said, "You seem to be a bit disgruntled this morning. Like your father, I'm sure."

Roderick narrowed his eyes in return and said, "Or it could just be you. I was having a rather good morning."

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, Mr. Snape. You wouldn't want to get into trouble, would you?"

"If I do, at least it's because I was being real and honest."

The imposter Moody's lip curled and was about to say something else to the boy when the sound of Tobias' voice carried down the stairs. "Moody" glared at Roderick hatefully before disappearing back into his classroom. Roderick smirked at that, knowing that the man had caught his little jab at him about the fact he knew he was a phony. He knew he'd probably receive hell from him as he tried to figure out how he knew, but he knew he'd be able to take what the wizard threw at him. Besides, he couldn't do anything to him as long as he was inside the school.

Tobias reached his brother and greeted him cheerfully, Harry coming down behind him with Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled and said, "Good morning, Rod."

"Good morning, Harry," Roderick replied, nodding towards the other two Fourth Years. "What class are you headed to?"

"Potions," Ron said with a groan.

Hermione hit Ron in his arm and said, "At least have some enthusiasm for learning."

"I will when it's not Snape."

Harry rolled his eyes and asked, "Where's Eileen?"

Tobias looked up the stairs to see if he could spot his sister, but didn't see her at all among the descending students. Seeing Holly coming down the stairs with another Ravenclaw First Year girl, he stopped her and asked, "Hey Holly, is Eileen still in the Common Room?"

Holly blushed as she looked into Tobias' green eyes for a moment before blinking as she processed what he had asked her. Clearing her throat she answered, "Yes, she's still there. I don't know if she's sick or what, because I can't get her to wake up."

"But she seemed fine yesterday," Hermione said with a frown.

"Well, not really. She said her head has been hurting really bad lately."

"It could be a really bad migraine. Some migraines can physically make a person sick and put them in the hospital."

Ron looked incredulous at hearing that and said, "I've never heard of a headache putting someone in the hospital."

Holly nodded and said, "Oh sure, they can. Migraines, concussions, aneurisms, though those will usually end up killing you if not treated. But yeah, she won't wake up. I was actually going to talk to Professor Snape before Herbology to let him know about it. I've been really worried about her lately."

"We'll do it, so don't worry about it Holly," Harry told her, rubbing her head before heading down the stairs with Ron and Hermione, Holly following behind as to not be late for Herbology.

Tobias looked at his brother as they descended the stairs and asked, "Do you think Eileen is alright?"

Roderick was silent for a moment before saying, "She might be. You know the only reason she has a headache of any kind is because of her visions. It has to be something that she keeps Seeing in order for her to have one real bad."

"That's true. But even so, let's talk to dad later about it."

* * *

Severus watched his class dismiss right before lunch before waving his wand and clearing the blackboard of the written potion and its ingredients on it before moving the phials of potions into a crate to be inspected later. Though judging by the color of most of them, more than half of his class had failed. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he thought of the fails he was sure to give back to his Fifth Year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class.

Two sets of footsteps came into his classroom and he looked up to see his sons walk inside. Nodding at them he said, "Tobias, Roderick, good afternoon. Aren't you headed to lunch?"

Tobias nodded and said, "Yes, but we wanted to talk to you first."

"Alright."

Roderick decided to get straight to the point. "What's wrong with Eileen? She's missed all of her classes so far and Holly says she won't wake up."

Severus blinked for a moment before looking up to the doorway of his classroom. Waving his wand at it he closed and locked the door, then put up a Silencing Charm around the room. Once that was done he said, "Your sister is magically drained at the moment and needs as much rest as possible. She's been having a multitude of visions lately of objects made of Dark magic and last night she used both her magic and visions to retrieve one of these objects."

The boys looked up at their father as they took in what he had told them before realization dawned on them and they asked in unison, "Eileen captured a Horcrux?"

The Potions Master wasn't surprised his offspring had been able to put the pieces together so quickly; they were very intelligent, after all. Nodding he answered, "Yes, she did. Along with being a Seer, she has the ability to go to the places she has visions about as long as the vision stands in her mind. At least that is what your great-grandmother told us."

"Well, _móraí_ was a Seer and if she says it can be done, then it can be done," Tobias said.

"Yes, and she not only learned how to, but did it and brilliantly. _Daideo_ and _móraí_ were both very proud. However after Eileen gave the Horcrux to me, she passed out. She might be unconscious until tomorrow and I just found it better to put her into her own bed in Ravenclaw Tower."

Roderick nodded and said, "You said she was Seeing objects. That means there are more Horcruxes."

Severus nodded and said, "Yes, there are six in total, all of which are a piece of soul of the Dark Lord. Lucius and I are pretty positive he is on his way to returning and as long as these Horcruxes exist, there won't be a true way to stop him. Lucius and I destroyed one last night and your sister retrieved another. She said there was one that seemed to be hidden here in Hogwarts, a tiara I believe she said."

"Did she say what it looked like?" Tobias asked. His mind was already whirling with a possibility of what the Horcrux might be.

"She did not. But I'm positive the Horcrux she gave me last night belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, for it had her badger on it."

Green eyes widened and Tobias suddenly exclaimed, "The lost diadem!"

Roderick frowned and asked, "What?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. It's said to make the wearer very wise. It was stolen from her by her daughter, the Grey Lady, before she passed but it went missing and hasn't been seen in centuries. No one really knows what it looks like, but there is a possibility that this might be the tiara Eileen Saw in her vision."

"And it's hidden in Hogwarts somewhere," Roderick finished.

Severus smiled at his children before saying, "Since it is lunchtime, I must ask you two to do something for me and for your sister. I need you to find the diadem and bring it to me. Take this time to do so, and if you can't find it, try again during dinner."

Tobias nodded before asking, "But where would we find it?"

"Eileen said it looked like it was surrounded by junk."

"So, an old abandoned classroom, maybe?" Roderick suggested.

"Possibly."

"That's not where it is at all," a feminine voice suddenly said from above them.

Looking up, the three Snape men all saw Ravenclaw House's ghost, the Grey Lady, otherwise known as Helena Ravenclaw, floating above them. She looked down at them for a moment before saying, "I felt you were talking about my mother's diadem and had to come here to make sure I was correct."

Tobias looked up at her and asked, "Miss Grey Lady, can you take us to where the diadem is? Or at least tell us where we can locate it?"

"Why should I? What are you going to do to it that hasn't already been done? It's already been defiled by Dark magic."

"My boys are just going to bring it to me, Miss Ravenclaw. It needs to be destroyed in order to get rid of the one that defiled it. That's all we want to do with it, otherwise in the future the fate of our world will be in jeopardy."

Helena looked at them before nodding and telling them, "It can be found in a place that is hidden. But know this: the place will only appear when it is needed. If you needn't ask, you'll never find what you're looking for." And with that she turned and flew away through the ceiling of the Potions classroom.

Roderick was quiet for a moment before saying, "Well that was rather cryptic. But at least we have some sort of clue. Dad, do you know of any place or room in Hogwarts that is hidden?"

Shaking his head Severus answered, "Unfortunately, I do not."

"Really? You weren't nosy or snooping around as a student?" Tobias asked.

"The last time I went minding someone's business that wasn't my own, I was nearly attacked and killed by your uncle Remus."

Understanding came over Roderick and Tobias' face, knowing the only reason Remus would have possibly killed their father was if it was his time of the month. Deciding to divert back to their original discussion Roderick asked, "What about mum?"

Before he could answer a knock at the classroom door was heard, followed by Lily's voice calling through the door, "Severus, are you there?"

Canceling the Silencing Charm and opening the door with his wand, Severus went to greet his wife as she walked inside the classroom. Lily smiled and kissed her husband before moving to hug her children. Turning back to her husband she said, "I stopped by on my lunch break to check on Eileen. I take it she's still not awake if she isn't here?"

"No, not yet. But before you go up to Ravenclaw Tower to check, we need to ask you a question, Lily," Severus replied.

"Yes?"

"Do you know of a place here that is hidden and only appears when needed?"

Lily thought for a moment before answering, "There is the Come and Go Room. It's up on the Seventh Floor near the Gryffindor Common Room. Alice and I would use it often to have some girl time or to study away from everyone else."

Tobias grinned and grabbed his brother before saying, "Thanks mum! Come on, Rod!"

The two boys ran out of the Potions classroom, leaving their parents behind. Blinking Lily asked, "What was that about?"

Severus took Lily's hand and they left the classroom and headed out of the dungeons to head up to the Fifth Floor before saying, "I asked them to find Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem for me."

"Why?"

"Remember what I told you about last night? With Eileen seeing those objects, and about the diary and Hufflepuff's Cup?"

"A Horcrux." Lily's voice was a whisper, her green eyes wide.

Nodding Severus said, "I know they can find it since Eileen is unable to at the moment. But I don't expect them to destroy it. Lucius and I need to be the ones to do so."

Lily nodded, worried for her children in all this, as well as Harry being caught up in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She just hoped that it would all be over soon. And if her children got hurt in the process, she was going to raise hell and curse the living daylights out of someone.

* * *

Roderick and Tobias stared in awe as a door suddenly appeared on the wall. It was the entrance to the Come and Go Room! Once the door finally appeared, they quickly entered it before anyone could see them and closed the door, the door disappearing as soon as they were inside. Looking around they were surprised at how much stuff was in the room, many of it in piles with some sense of order among it all.

As they walked amongst the stacked things, quite frankly all forgotten about, Tobias said, "I can't believe no one knows about this place. At least, not many people must know about it."

The black haired boy nodded before he suddenly stopped. He could hear something, some sort of whispering hissing noise. His brown eyes turned to look at his brother and he found that the redhead too was also frozen, he too being able to hear the sound. They were silent for a moment before Tobias said, "Something's whispering."

"I hear it hissing, almost like a snake," Roderick said. He trained his ear again to listen from which direction it was coming from before turning and beckoning Tobias to follow him. "Come on, it's this way."

The two of them followed the sound until finally coming up to it. There it was, Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. It was rather exquisite with an oval sapphire embedded in it. Along its surface it read _"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure"_. Tobias gazed at it in wonder, when the thing began whispering to him again. However this time, he felt compelled to pick it up and more so, put it on his head. Roderick however, heard it hissing and suddenly his mind suddenly realized it was taking the hissing and translating it into words. Ultimatlely he heard it hiss to Tobias, _Pick me up and wear me, child. I will grant you great wisdom and power, power beyond your own comprehension._

"Toby, don't put it on," Roderick said, just as his brother picked it up. When Tobias went to raise it and place it on his head, Roderick grabbed his wrist and said firmly, "Toby, I said don't put it on. Stop it." Tobias seemed to be in some sort of trance and was still trying to put the diadem on his head. Frustrated Roderick yelled, "I said 'stop'!"

Grabbing the diadem, Roderick yanked it out of his brother's grip and stepped away from the redhead, watching as Tobias suddenly came back to himself. Looking around Tobias asked, "What happened?"

Roderick didn't answer, frowning at the diadem as he wondered how he had understood the hissing it was making and trying to figure out what had happened to his brother when they had found it. Deciding to bring these things up to their father he said, "We found the diadem, that's what happened. Let's take it to dad now. I want this thing away from me with all the whispering it's doing."

Tobias nodded and followed Roderick out of the Come and Go Room, Roderick putting the Lost Diadem in his schoolbag to hide it from others until they were able to pass it off to their dad. But as they left the Seventh Floor and descended the stairs, Roderick couldn't help but wonder exactly just how much Dark magic was in the Horcrux if it was able to call out to his brother and try and make him wear it. It couldn't possibly be good.


	16. Chapter 16

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 16: Natural Born Parselmouth & Locating Slytherin's Locket

Eileen groaned as she felt a gentle hand stroking her hair. Slowly opening her eyes she blurrily looked up and saw familiar red hair and green eyes looking down at her. Moving in her bed a little she blinked slowly and softly said, "Mummy?"

"I'm here, darling," Lily said with a smile, helping her daughter to sit up a little in her bed. She adjusted her pillow behind her before conjuring another and placing it behind her as well. Once Eileen seemed to be comfortable she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Eileen admitted moving some of her hair out of her face.

Lily nodded and reached over to the table next to Eileen's four poster bed in the Ravenclaw First Year Girl's Dormitory and grabbed the phial of Pain Relieving Potion Severus had made for her. Uncorking it she gave it to the dark haired girl, Eileen taking it and drinking the potion. Once she was done she passed the empty phial back to her mother and leant back against her pillows with a sigh. Looking up at her mother she asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"It's a little after dinner so all day, but I'm sure we can get you something to eat if you're hungry," the red haired woman answered.

"I'm sure I've missed a whole ton of work. Professor McGonagall isn't going to like that."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Minerva and let her know you were ill." Lily stroked through her daughter's dark brown, almost black hair before summoning a hair brush and began brushing through it. Once it was tamed she tied it into a long braid and secured it before gently draping it over Eileen's shoulder. Eileen smiled up at her mother, black eyes shining causing Lily to smile as well. The smile however fell as Lily looked at her only daughter concerned. "Eileen, I spoke with Muirrean today after she, Severus, and Roderick informed me about what you did. It's an amazing feat for a twelve year old. You used some very powerful magic, but that is what concerns me."

Eileen frowned in confusion and asked, "You're concerned that I'm learning to use powerful magic?"

Lily shook her head and said, "What I mean is that I'm afraid that you are going to end up hurting yourself or something worse that could happen to you. Muirrean told me the risks of Apparating through visions like you did. She told me it can cause a Seer to go blind and even fall into a coma. She herself admitted she fell into one doing it."

"But I didn't."

"But you could have. Eileen, it's dangerous and I don't want you doing it anymore. I understand you did it for a good reason and were planning on doing it again, but I ask you to please listen to me and not do it again. I won't risk losing you, Eileen; not you or any of your brothers."

Eileen looked down into her lap before nodding slowly. She understood her mother was just concerned about her wellbeing, but she was doing it to help Harry. She and her brothers were going to help Harry anyway they could, especially with the capturing of Horcruxes. However her mother was more concerned about something happening to her because she was unconscious for a whole day after retrieving a Horcrux. She couldn't promise to not do it again, but she promised she would be careful and told her mother as such and that she wouldn't budge from that decision. Lily frowned, hating how stubborn her daughter was—just like her father, as well as herself—but nodded nonetheless.

A few minutes later as they were eating a small dinner of roast chicken, boiled potatoes, and creamed spinach, Eileen was telling Lily about her classes and how she was wondering whether or not Ravenclaw House would win the House Cup, seeing as Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor were all tied at the moment. Lily laughed and told her that whichever House won this year, she'd be proud no matter what. Eileen took a sip of Pumpkin Juice before a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Mummy, does Toby and Rod know about me?" Eileen asked Lily.

Lily nodded and answered, "Yes, they know. Your father saw no reason to keep the truth from them. Actually, using the information you gave Severus about the location of some Horcruxes, your brothers actually went and found one."

"Really?! Which one?"

"Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. The tiara you saw. It was hidden in the Come and Go Room here."

Eileen frowned and asked, "The Come and Go Room?" At Lily's nod she continued. "I've never heard of it. It doesn't exist."

Her mother giggled and nodded. "It does, but it only appears when it is needed. Thus, it is called the Come and Go Room. I've actually heard a few students around here call it the Room of Requirement. But yes, Roderick and Tobias found it. But Roderick seemed troubled when they returned with it and handed it to Severus. He requested to speak to your great-grandfather this evening either during or after dinner." Lily took a sip of her Gillywater. "I suppose they are talking now in your father's personal quarters as we speak."

Eileen nodded slowly, wondering what could have happened for her brother to request to speak to his namesake. Whatever it was, she was sure he'd tell her in the morning at breakfast. For the time being, she was going to enjoy her time with her mother before she had to leave.

* * *

Roderick listened to his great-grandson tell him about what had happened when he and Tobias went looking for the Horcrux that was Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. He was surprised to hear that Tobias had almost put the thing on his head after it somehow called out to him. However he was even more surprised to hear that Roderick had heard it not only whispering, but hissing and furthermore understood what it had been saying. Brown eyes met his black ones as his namesake asked, "Do you know what it means, _daideo_?"

"Yes, I do," Roderick answered slowly.

The younger Roderick looked expectantly at his great-grandfather's portrait waiting for him to speak. When he didn't he asked a little impatiently, "Well? What does it mean?"

"It means that you can understand the language of serpents, otherwise known as Parseltongue."

"Parseltongue?" Roderick wasn't sure he had heard the term before.

The man in the portrait nodded. "Yes, Parseltongue. A person who can speak it is known as a Parselmouth. Being able to speak Parseltongue is always hereditary and is an uncommon trait. Parselmouths are direct descendents of Salazar Slytherin himself as he too was a Parselmouth. However Herpo the Foul was not a descendent and yet he could speak it as well. It is well known and suspected it was because of his involvement with the Dark Arts. Being a Parelmouth is seen as something horrible and associated with Dark Magic, but not all Parselmouths are bad people. However, the well known ones however are bad people, and thus its reputation for being something evil."

Roderick frowned in confusion. "But I'm not a descendent of Slytherin. _You're_ not a descendent of Slytherin."

"I know, and that is why what you have told me perplexes me." Roderick stares at his great-grandson curiously. "I have never heard of a natural born Parselmouth that wasn't a descent of Slytherin outside of Herpo the Foul, especially one within the Prince family. Roderick tell me, can you speak it?"

"What?"

"Speak Parseltongue. You can understand it based on what you have told me, but can you speak it?"

Shrugging Roderick answered, "I don't know, I've never tried."

"Tried what?" Severus asked as he walked into her personal quarters. He walked over to stand next to his son and looked at his grandfather. "What is it that Roderick hasn't tried, _daideo_?"

"Speaking Parselmouth."

Severus frowned in puzzlement. "Why would he do that?"

Roderick looked up at his father and said, "Because I can understand it."

"…Why?"

The First Year Slytherin took a deep breath and explained once again to his father about what had happened in the Come and Go Room. Earlier when he had given him the diadem, he didn't tell him what had really happened. But now he had to and he wondered while telling him would he get in trouble for withholding the discovery until now. Once he was finished, he waited almost anxiously for what his father was going to say as he looked into unreadable black eyes. After a while Severus hummed and said, "Well, if he really is a natural born Parselmouth, we should test that theory."

"How?"

"By opening the Chamber-"

"No, absolutely not," Roderick cut in, glaring at his grandson from his portrait. "Don't you dare send Roderick down there to face off against that slithering beast."

Severus blinked before saying, "I was just going to say open the Chamber of Secrets entrance. He doesn't have to actually go inside."

"Actually, I'd rather just talk to a snake," Roderick cut in. "Like I used to talk to the ones in Aunt Petunia's garden. They are so nice and always tell me about their adventures whenever we don't visit. One told me Uncle Sirius tried to kill one of them when Aunt Petunia saw it and ran to get him under her rose bushes."

Severus and his grandfather just stared at the boy before looking at each other and saying simultaneously, "He's a Parselmouth."

Roderick blinked and said, "Okay, I'm a Parselmouth and can apparently speak Parseltongue. But how? And why? If there are no descendents of Salazar Slytherin within the Prince family, then how is it that I am able to be the only one to be able to talk Parseltongue naturally?"

"I don't know son, but I'll research the family archives and other records to see if I can discover the reason why," Severus told him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "But it might take some time though, especially with Harry going into the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament at the end of the week. Now you go back to Slytherin Dungeon for the time being and we will regroup about this later."

The boy nodded and bid his father and great-grandfather 'goodnight' before leaving Severus' personal quarters. Once he was gone Severus ran his hand through his hair before saying, "I can't believe it. My son is a natural born Parselmouth."

Roderick nodded thinking of his namesake before saying, "Harry has somehow been thrown into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Eibhlin has been having a large amount of visions and has learned to travel through them, and now Roderick has been discovered to be a Parselmouth. I'm almost expecting something to happen to Tobias by this point."

" _Daideo_ , please don't say that. Lily and I worry about our children enough as it is."

"I apologize, Severus. But now that you have two of Voldemort's Horcruxes and have destroyed one already, what will you do to retrieve the other three?"

"I'm not sure. Eileen can't seem to tell where the other three are and is too magically drained at the moment to try and travel through her visions to get them. Also, she mentioned one was a snake and that one might be harder to get to."

Roderick nodded before saying, "Roderick may come in handy for that one."

The Potions Master frowned, not so sure he would, especially if the snake was the Dark Lord's and contained a piece of his soul. There was still the locket and ring to get, though. Before he could speak again, the entrance of his quarters opened and Lily walked inside. Walking over to her husband she said with wide green eyes, "Severus, Eileen says she believes she knows where another Horcrux is."

"Really?" Severus asked.

"Yes, she had vision while I was up in Ravenclaw Tower with her and said she Saw a locket. But she said the locket was held by a hunched over, old House Elf. The House Elf apparently spoke as well."

"What did it say?"

"She said it said, and I quote, _'Kreacher still protects locket, Master Regulus.'_ Sev, the only Regulus we know is Sirius' brother, and he went missing a long time ago."

Severus' black eyes widened before closing, his mind instantly supplying the truth of what happened to his friend. Regulus had gone missing two years before the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry after telling him he had something important to do. He also had him promise to not give the Dark Lord his allegiance anymore before leaving. It was clear to him, as it probably had been over a decade ago but was in denial about it, that Regulus dead. But if he had given Kreacher the locket before he died, then that meant he had discovered it was a Horcrux and was planning on trying to stop the Dark Lord.

Grabbing Lily's hand he said, "We need to go see Sirius right now."

Lily nodded and allowed Severus to pull her over to his fireplace, grabbing Floo Powder as they stepped in. Dropping it she called out, "Petunia and Sirius' house!" And in a swarm of green flames, they were gone through the Floo Network.

* * *

The Black family was busy watching a hilarious little show on the television, enjoying some quality family time. Right when the show went to commercial, the Floo roared and Severus and Lily stepped out of the fireplace. Petunia stood from the sofa and smiled saying, "Hello Lily, Severus."

"Hi Tuney," Lily responded with a smile before suddenly being run into in a big hug by Kurt. Laughing she greeted, "Hello Kurt."

"Aunt Lily!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Aunt Lily," Dudley greeted as he got up from the floor and went to hug his aunt as well.

Sirius stood and went to hug his sister-in-law before saying, "Lily! It's good to see you!" He then looked at Severus. "It's sometimes good to see you, Snape."

"I wish I could think the same, Black," Severus replied, causing his wife and her sister to roll their eyes. The antics of their husbands would never change, even if there wasn't any more bad blood between them; well, not _too_ much bad blood.

Petunia smiled and asked, "So what brings you two here this evening? Just as casual visit, or do you need something? Lily, is Roderick still spending time with that girl?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked his wife, "What girl?"

Lily waved his question off before answering Petunia saying, "Actually, we need to talk to Sirius."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

Severus and Lily looked at each other before Severus nodded, silently telling Lily to let him know. Lily nodded in return before turning back to face Sirius. Looking into his grey eyes she said, "Well to start, we know what happened to your brother so many years ago."

"Regulus? I just thought he went missing. Is he alright?"

"He…he died, Sirius."

Grey eyes widened in shock at hearing that his little brother had not just gone missing, but had died over ten years ago. The news so shocking to him—though honestly, he should have suspected it—he sank down to sit on sofa. Petunia walked over to her husband and sat next to him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. She turned her blue eyes to her children before saying, "Kurt, Dudley, go upstairs for right now."

Dudley nodded and grabbed his brother's hand before moving towards the stairs, the two of them ascending them to leave their parents and aunt and uncle alone. When it was apparent they were alone, Sirius asked, "How? How did he die?"

"We don't know for sure, but he did trying to do a good thing," Lily replied as she sat on the other side of her brother-in-law.

"But what was he trying to do?"

Severus stepped up in front of Sirius and spoke in a tone that was very similar—if not the exact same—to the one he used when he was teaching. Silently clearing his throat he said, "Eileen as you know is a Seer. She has been having visions of Horcruxes, six of them and they all belong to the Dark Lord. Lucius and I believe he is on his way to return soon and thus are helping Eileen to collect them."

"Horcruxes?" Sirius looked completely incredulous.

"Yes, and Eileen has shared with me what they are. We've already got three, one of which Lucius and I have destroyed. We want to collect them all and destroy them all at once, though one may be harder to obtain."

"Which leads us to locating the one that Regulus discovered and took," Lily added in. "Eileen had a vision of an old House Elf holding the Horcrux your brother found, saying that he was still protecting it as Regulus had asked."

Sirius frowned before saying, "It must be Kreacher. Reg always did have a soft spot for that wretched elf."

Petunia looked at her sister and her husband and said, "So this Horcrux thing is located in Sirius' family home."

Severus nodded and replied, "Yes, it very well may be if his family House Elf still has it. Therefore, we need to go there and retrieve it."

"And what exactly is the Horcrux?"

"Slytherin's Locket. It seems the Dark Lord has created his Horcruxes using items of great importance or significance. The one Lucius and I destroyed was his diary, and the two that the triplets got were Ravenclaw's Diadem and Hufflepuff's Cup. It's no surprise that he created one with Slytherin's Locket. As for the other two, I'm not sure."

Sirius looked at his wife before saying, "Petunia, you know I don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place. The last time we were there I introduced you to my mother and she spoke awfully to and about you. I swore I'd never go back unless she accepted you as my wife and the love of my life and apologized to you."

The blonde woman smiled softly and stroked Sirius' wavy black hair before saying, "I know, but this is important. Can't you put your animosity to your family aside and go back home at least long enough to properly locate and retrieve this locket? And you know I don't care what Lady Black thinks. Besides, she's just a portrait now, so there isn't much she can do."

Lily and Severus watched the couple in front of them as Sirius contemplated Petunia's words. After a while Sirius sighed and said, "Alright, we'll go. But _only_ long enough to get that damn locket."

He gave Petunia a kiss telling her he'd be back later before following Severus and Lily out of the front door. Once they were all outside and past the wards Sirius had put up around the house, Sirius grabbed Lily and Severus' shoulders and Side-Apparated them to Grimmauld Place, all three of them intent on getting Slytherin's Locket. However Sirius knew it might be difficult, considering the ornery little creature that was in possession of it wasn't particularly fond of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 17: Retrieving Slytherin's Locket and the Gaunt Ring

Three pairs of feet hit the ground as Sirius, Severus, and Lily Apparated to their destination, 12 Grimmauld Place. No one was on the street except them that night, so it wasn't surprising that no one noticed the invisible house appear between 11 and 13. They walked through the door and inside the home, being careful to stay as quiet as possible when they approached Walburga Black's portrait. Sirius had warned them that she could be very cruel if she was awake, especially to Halfbloods and Muggleborns, something that both Severus and Lily were. Once they were safely past the portrait they made their way into the parlor, Sirius closing the door behind him so their voices wouldn't carry out to where his mother could possibly here.

Sirius sighed before calling out, "Kreacher!"

There was a pop and an aged House Elf appeared, looking up at Sirius before bowing saying, "Master Sirius, welcome home. What can Kreacher do for Master Sirius?"

"I've been informed Regulus gave you a locket to take care of. I need you to give it to me."

Kreacher narrowed his eyes at Sirius and shook his head before saying, "Master Regulus left locket with Kreacher, told Kreacher to take care of locket and make sure no one else took it. Kreacher won't betray Master Regulus' last words."

Lily stepped forward and said, "But we really need that locket, Kreacher. It is imperative that we take it with us."

"Filthy Mudblood!" Kreacher hissed at Lily, to which Severus pointed his wand at the House Elf, not above harming the little creature. However Sirius held a hand out to them to tell them to wait a moment before stepping between them and looking his family House Elf in the eye.

"Kreacher," Sirius started, his voice hard and full of authority. "That locket is dangerous. It is a Horcrux belonging to You-Know-Who and it needs to be destroyed. You do know that, don't you?"

There was a moment of silence before Kreacher nodded and said, "Kreacher knows locket carries Dark Lord's soul piece. Master Regulus asked Kreacher to take care of locket, as well as destroy it. But no matter what Kreacher tried, the locket could not be destroyed."

"Well we know how to destroy it and I'm sure Regulus would want it destroyed after all of these years. Allow us to fulfill my brother's request, Kreacher. And I'm sure he will be proud of you for trying and keeping it this long."

Kreacher thought about what his master said for a while before nodding and popping away. Once he was gone Severus said, "I'm surprised that little talk worked."

"So am I," Sirius replied running his hand through his hair. A second later Kreacher popped back into the room, Slytherin's Locket dangling from his little hand. He held it up to Sirius for the wizard to take, to which Sirius took it and said, "Thank you, Kreacher."

The three adults left the parlor and were walking towards the front door to leave when the curtain covering Walburga's portrait suddenly flew open, sharp grey eyes glaring down at the unannounced guests. Looking at Severus with narrowed eyes she said, "Mr. Snape, it has been some time since I've last seen you step foot inside this house. I still don't understand what my Regulus saw in you to call you his friend."

Severus narrowed his own black eyes and said with no emotion in his voice, "Lovely to see you again as well, Lady Black."

"I can hear that attitude, Mr. Snape." Walburga glared at him before hissing at Lily, before her eyes settled on her son. "Sirius, I see you've finally decided to come home."

"I've actually come for a brief visit to get something, and now I'm leaving," Sirius replied.

Walburga ignored her son's statement and asked, "When are you planning to come back and take over the family, Sirius? You may not have been the best choice, but you are the firstborn and thus it is your right to take over, especially with your brother gone."

"I don't plan on taking over the family. I don't _want_ to. But I might consider if you can accept my choice in wife."

"I can't have that filthy Muggle in my home. We can't have the Black name completely sullied."

Lily glared up at the portrait and yelled, "Hey! That's my sister you're talking about! And Tuney is twice the woman you ever were!"

Walburga's nose turned up as she repeated, "Tuney?"

Sirius glared at his mother before saying, "You know that is Petunia's nickname, as I've told you when you first met her before I married her. Listen mother, I am making no plans to come back and the Black family won't be living in Grimmauld Place any time soon, or ever. I will raise my children away from your toxic words and prejudice ways."

"Children? I have grandchildren? I have Halfbloods for grandchildren?"

"Only one is magical, the other is Petunia's child from her first marriage."

"You're fathering a filthy Muggle child?!"

"Goodbye mother."

Sirius quickly left his family home, Severus and Lily right on his heels. As soon as they were back outside in the night air, Lily let out a yell of rage and ranted, "How dare she? That woman is bloody awful! She has no right to talk about my sister like that! She has no right to talk about Tuney, Dudley, or Kurt like that! Oh, I just want to march back in there and burn her picture!"

Severus placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder before saying, "Calm down, Lily flower. Don't get too worked up. We came here for one purpose and we've done it, so that means we don't have to come back."

Lily took a deep breath before letting it out saying, "You're right, Sev. But still, she was so rude."

"That's my mother for you," Sirius said before handing Severus the locket. "Here you are. Now take that thing and the others you've gotten and destroy it. If that bastard is coming back as you say, let us at least give ourselves an advantage to beat him."

Severus nodded and thanked Sirius, Lily hugging her brother-in-law before the two of them Disapparated away, Sirius doing the same to return back home to his wife and children.

* * *

Severus and Lily stood outside of the wards of Prince Manor, having Apparated there after leaving Grimmauld Place. Looking up at her husband Lily said, "Well, that's another Horcrux to add to the ones you have."

Nodding Severus replied, "Yes, and all that leaves is two more. Though one of them will be tricky to get."

"Why?"

"Because it's a snake, a living thing that can move freely wherever it wants."

"Well, I suppose you will just have to try and capture it so you can kill it."

Severus nodded as he placed Slytherin's Locket in the pocket of his robes before he said, "Speaking of snakes, Roderick has recently been discovered to be a Parselmouth."

Lily's green eyes widened at the news before she closed them. Taking her hands she covered her face before dragging them down over it. She placed them on the back of her neck before looking up at Severus asking, "By chance, is there something about Toby that you need to tell me as well?"

"No, it doesn't seem as if he has a unique ability like his siblings, though _daideo_ says he is expecting him to develop one at some point now."

"I hope not, especially with Eileen having more visions in this one year than she has in a lifetime. Not to mention that these visions are all about You-Know-Who. And now Rod has been found to be a Parselmouth."

Severus thought for a moment before saying, "You know Lily, I think Roderick may be one for a reason. And I believe that reason to be obtaining the snake Horcrux."

Green eyes looked into black before Lily tiredly closed her eyes and replied, "Maybe, but we don't know for sure. I'm not even sure how it is that I'm handling this news as well as I am. But Severus, with the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament being this weekend, do you think it will be possible to get Harry and the triplets here to spend time together with us before Saturday?"

"I'm sure I can get them here Friday afternoon. And Dumbledore has informed me that the Third Task will be held around five or six that evening, so Harry can stay at least up to three o' clock Saturday."

"Good, good. Well I'll be looking forward to it." Lily hugged Severus close, melting into his strong embrace before pulling away. Kissing him softly yet lovingly she told with a soft smile, "I love you."

Severus smiled in return and kissed his wife once more before replying, "And I love you."

The two of them shared one more kiss before Lily passed through the wards and Severus Disapparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Eileen and Holly were sitting together in the library, both of them working on an essay for Charms when Holly suddenly asked, "Is that Roderick with a Hufflepuff girl?"

Looking up black eyes fell on her older brother, seeing Roderick standing next to a bookshelf with Julia Bingle. As she watched the two of them talk, looking rather comfortable and standing pretty close—at least Julia was standing rather close to Roderick—Eileen nodded saying, "Yeah, that's Rod's friend Julia Bingle. She's a Second Year in Hufflepuff and it's painfully obvious she has a crush on Roderick."

"Cute."

"Sure, but what isn't cute is how oblivious Rod is to his own crush on Julia. I swear he is so out of touch with his own feelings sometimes, it's like trying to explain something to a wall."

Holly giggled before changing the subject. "The Third Task is this weekend. Are you excited to see your brother face this last challenge and possibly win the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Eileen actually was not excited about this. The Third Task was just two days away now and there were still two Horcruxes that needed to be gotten. She knew she could get the ring if she had another vision about it and just Apparated there through her vision like Muirrean had shown her. However it was such a big risk and drain on her magic, but she was willing to do it again. Knowing her best friend was waiting for an answer she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Tobias.

"Sis," Tobias said as he walked up to the table his sister and her friend were seated at. His green eyes looked at Holly and Tobias blushed a little as he greeted, "Hello Holly."

"Hi Toby," Holly replied with a blushing face.

Not wanting to be caught in the middle of this Eileen asked, "What is it, Toby?"

Tobias blinked before focusing back on his sister and saying, "Rod and I want to talk to you. Can you break for a moment?"

Eileen nodded and stood up, packing her things and telling Holly they would finish later. Once her things were packed she followed Tobias out of the library, Roderick following them after telling Julia he'd talk to her later. The triplets all walked up the stairs until they reached the Seventh Floor. They walked past the entrance to Gryffindor Tower before stopping in front of a bare wall. Tobias paced back and forth in front of the wall a few times before a door suddenly appeared in the wall. Eileen's black eyes widened in amazement before following her brothers inside. As they stepped inside she asked, "What is this place?"

"It's the Come and Go Room, or the Room of Requirement as others call it," Roderick answered as the room transformed itself into a version of the parlor that their great-grandmother's portrait hung in at Prince Manor. As they sat down Roderick continued speaking. "The other day when you were asleep the whole day, dad told us that you Apparated through your vision and captured a Horcrux. He said that because it magically drained you, you were unconscious and thus had to sleep to regain your strength and magic."

"Yes, it was rather taxing."

"The reason I bring it up now is because there are only two days until the Third Task and there are still two Horcruxes out there. Eileen, you're the only one who knows where they are; or should I say, the only one that can reach them without particularly knowing their exact location. Do you think you can get at least one of them?"

Eileen frowned as she looked at her brothers asking, "Right now?"

Tobias nodded and said, "If you can."

"I…I can try. I'm just afraid I won't be successful like I was the first time."

"We believe in you, Eileen; you can do it."

Eileen looked at them before sighing and nodding. Standing up she held her wand tightly in her grip before closing her eyes and clearing her mind. Before long her vision of the Horcruxes appeared in her mind's eye and she focused specifically on the ring. Wind filled the room and blew around the First Year girl, Tobias closing his eyes from the strong wind as Roderick held his hand at his hairline to keep his hair from flying into his eyes. The wind lifted Eileen off the ground the harder it blew, causing the boys to hold on tightly to the chairs they were sitting into. Eileen felt that same sharp pain go through her head before opening her now glowing white eyes. And then in a flash of bright light, she was gone.

* * *

Opening her eyes Eileen looked around a dark, drab looking room before flicking her wand saying, _"Lumos."_

Her wand now casting light, she hurriedly looked around the room as she knew her vision would begin to wane soon. When she couldn't locate the ring she huffed before waving her wand again saying, " _Accio_ ring."

There was a small banging noise and she looked to see a golden box open and about three rings fly her way. She caught them and looked at them in the palm of her hand. Recognizing the one that was in her vision, she grabbed that one with the hand that was holding her wand and dropped the others just as the vision waned and completely disappeared. She was quickly snatched back as the vision disappeared and she was back in the Room of Requirement with her brothers, landing on the floor between them with a grunt.

"Eileen! Are you alright?" Tobias asked.

Looking up at the redhead Eileen nodded before holding up the ring saying, "Got the Horcrux."

Tobias nodded before saying, "Just don't put it on; I'll bet it's cursed or something."

"I wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the heads up, Toby."

As Tobias helped his sister from off the ground Roderick asked, "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

Eileen looked at the eldest of them and answered, "Yes, I feel alright. Actually, I feel a bit dizzy."

Roderick nodded before saying, "You should get back to Ravenclaw Tower and lie down. I'm sure your magic would like a moment to rebuild itself. We'll take the Horcrux to dad."

Nodding the girl picked up her things and left the Room of Requirement, her brothers right behind her. As they descended the stairs, Eileen handed the ring over to Roderick before stopping off on the Fifth Floor, waving at her brothers as they kept walking down the stairs to head to the dungeons to visit their father. After answering the riddle of the bronze knocker, she walked inside the Common Room and headed straight to the First Year Girl's Dormitory. Eileen placed her wand on her bedside table before dropping her school bag on the floor. She then proceeded to take off her school robes and uniform, changing into a pair of grey cotton shorts and a black t-shirt. As she finished that she pulled the sheets of her bed back and climbed inside.

Another sharp pain ran through her head before settling in her eyes, causing her to hiss in pain and press the heels of her hands to her eyes. She held them there for a moment before taking them away. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, noticing that it had gotten a bit blurry. Her vision suddenly began to shake as more pain filled her eyes before darkness surrounded the edges of her vision. Before she knew it she fell unconscious into the softness of her pillow.

* * *

A familiar gyrfalcon flew through the wards of Prince Manor late that night as Lily slept, flying through an open window and through the manor until it flew into the parlor where Roderick's portrait was hung. Roderick, who had been resting with his eyes closed, opened them as he heard the flap of wings. Black eyes watched as the gyrfalcon dropped a letter on the floor before leaving the parlor, presumably on her way back to her owner.

Muirrean entered his portrait and said, "I heard wings flapping. Was it Brigid?"

"Yes, it seems that Caol has sent us a letter," Roderick answered. Looking down at the letter he called out, "Inka!"

A pop sounded and Inka appeared saying, "Yes, Master Roderick?"

"Would you be so kind as to hold that letter up for us to read from Caol?"

"Yes Master Roderick."

Inka picked up the letter and took it out of its envelope before snapping her fingers. Her elf magic caused the letter to unfold itself as she floated it up to the couple in the portrait. Once the letter was in their faces for them to read, Muirrean and Roderick began to read it.

 _Dear Máthair and Athair,_

 _I understand that it has been a while since I have visited home. I have been very busy with my work with familiars and animals all alike. They needed my help and to be taken care of; I hope you can understand. It just so happens that I have this weekend off and am writing to let you know that I will be returning to the manor for the weekend to visit. I cannot wait to see you two again. I have missed you both and I love you very much, Máthair and Athair. I will see you both soon._

 _With love,_

 _Caol Prince_

Muirrean smiled brightly as she looked at her husband saying, "Our son is coming home to visit us!"

Roderick smiled and replied, "Yes he is. Finally, after so many years of not seeing him."

"It'll be a shock to him when he sees Severus and his family living here now. You know if I think about it, Severus reminds me very much of Caol."

"I think that as well. Let us leave Caol's visit a surprise to Severus and Lily as well. I can't wait for our son and grandson to see each other again. Caol hasn't seen Severus since he was a baby. I'm sure he'll be proud of the man his nephew has become."

Muirrean nodded with a smile before leaning her head over on her husband's shoulder, sighing contentedly as Roderick placed a kiss on the top of her head. Yes, they were both looking forward to the upcoming weekend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and a huge thanks to my Beta kcrutcher123 for the idea of a visit from Caol and for helping just in general. Also, what special ability do you guys think Tobias would end up developing, if he does develop one? Let me know in your reviews. Again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	18. Chapter 18

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 18: Meeting Caol Prince

When Eileen finally came to from falling unconscious, it was six-thirty in the morning. Sitting up she groaned softly and grabbed her head, pressing her hand against her eye as a bit of pain went through it. Eventually the pain passed and she blinked her eyes to clear her vision. She looked over to see that Holly was still asleep, as were her other three dorm mates. Shaking her head she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her day.

Fifteen minutes later she was dressed in her school uniform and robes, her dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Grabbing her school bag she silently left her dorm room, knowing that the other students of Ravenclaw House would be waking up soon if they weren't up already, and headed to the Common Room and out of Ravenclaw Tower. As she descended the stairs she decided that she wanted to have breakfast with her father that morning, so she headed for the Dungeons knowing he was already up and moving about. When she reached the First Floor she saw Roderick and Tobias waiting by the entrance of the Great Hall, the two of them talking quietly.

"Good morning," Eileen greeted them with a smile.

Tobias looked at his sister and smiled saying, "Good morning, Eileen. How are you feeling? We didn't see you anymore yesterday after we walked you to the Ravenclaw Common Room."

"Yes, I'm alright. I just needed some rest since what I did to get that Horcrux yesterday drained my magic. But it was worth it, though."

"Yes, so much so that mum is furious with us," Roderick said.

Looking at Eileen's confused expression Tobias nodded and said, "Yeah, she's mad. When we went to give dad the ring, we walked in on him and mum talking. We were just going to pass the ring on and leave, but he wanted to know how we got it. And then when we explained that you Apparated through your vision to get it…"

"Mum blew a gasket," Roderick finished. "She did say that you said you wouldn't promise not to ever do it again, but I think she was expecting you to listen to her and never attempt it again."

"So if she's mainly upset with me, then what is she mad at you two for?" Eileen asked.

"For talking you into it and allowing you to do so."

Tobias shrugged and said, "But what's done is done so she can't punish us, especially since it was done for a good cause. Dad is proud of us, though." A grin spread across his face and his green eyes brightened. "But I'm hungry, so let's go eat breakfast!"

Eileen nodded and told her brothers how she was going to go eat with their father, to which Roderick and Tobias agreed to do as well and the three of them headed down the stairs into the Dungeons. Eventually they stopped in front of the portrait leading to their father's personal quarters and Tobias gave it the password, the portrait opening up to them and allowing them entrance. Walking inside Tobias called out, "Dad!"

Severus came out of his bedroom and saw his children standing in front of his fireplace. Smiling at them he said, "Good morning, triplets. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Have breakfast with us," Roderick replied with a smile, Eileen and Tobias nodding and smiling as well.

A chuckle slipped through Severus' lips and he nodded before calling a Hogwarts House Elf to bring them all some breakfast. Once food was on the table and they began to fill their plates, they all began talking together. They discussed the Horcrux that they had retrieved, letting it be known that there was only one left. They also discussed the Third Task that would be taking place the next day and discussing whether or not Harry would win it all. Roderick said that even if Harry didn't win, if Cedric did then Hogwarts would still be the ultimate winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Taking a sip of his black coffee, Severus said, "Speaking of which, your mother wants you all to come home today after classes so that you all can spend some time at home before tomorrow."

"I'm assuming it's mainly for Harry's benefit," Eileen said taking a bite of toast.

"Yes, to give him a chance to relax before facing his hardest challenge yet."

Roderick looked off to the side for a moment before brown eyes looked at his father and he said, "Dad, I know who put Harry's name in the locket."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the news while Tobias and Eileen stared wide-eyed at their brother. Nodding slightly the Potions Master said, "As do I, Rod. Who do you think it was?"

"Moody. I think—no—I _know_ he was the one who did it."

"I believe it was him as well, but I have no evidence to prove it. What evidence do you have?"

"None, but I know it was him."

Severus nodded before casting a quick Tempus Spell. Looking at the time he said, "We'll discuss this later, Roderick. Right now it's time for you three to be heading to class. And Toby, pass the message to Harry to meet us at the gates after the last class of the day."

Tobias nodded and the triplets all stood and got their school bags before leaving their father's quarters. As they left Eileen asked, "Are you going to tell dad that Moody is an imposter, Rod?"

"Probably. I think right now just letting him know about him most likely putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire was the right thing to do right now," Roderick replied.

"If you say so, but I can't wait to go home and see mum and our grandparents!" Tobias said before running up the stairs from the Dungeon to go up for Charms, causing Eileen and Roderick to laugh and shake their heads at him. They couldn't wait to see their family, either.

* * *

Later that day when the last class let out for the day (unless there were Astronomy classes) Harry was making his way outside and heading towards the gates. As he walked he spotted three familiar heads walking together ahead of him, also headed towards the gates. Lengthening his strides he walked up behind them, leaned in close to their ears and said, "Hey guys."

Tobias and Eileen let out small shouts of fright, having been startled by their older brother's sudden appearance. Roderick rolled his eyes at his siblings before saying, "Hi Harry."

"Rod, do you ever get scared?" Harry couldn't believe his younger brother wasn't at all not surprised by him sneaking up and announcing his presence. Roderick had to have been just a little surprised.

Roderick looked at him and answered, "With you, no."

Harry rolled his eyes and ruffled the younger boy's hair, causing Roderick to groan in annoyance while Tobias and Eileen laughed. Before long they reached the gate and waited for their father to arrive. After about ten minutes of waiting they could see Severus walking towards them like a dark shadow. When he reached them he said, "Alright, let's go. Your mother is expecting us, as well as the grandparents. Let's get past the wards and I'll Apparate us home."

"I can't wait to be home for the night! It'll be good to sleep in my own bed again," Eileen said as she grabbed hold of her father's hand, the rest of them all speaking their agreement. Soon the five of them passing through the gates and the ward and when they were all linked together, Severus Side-Apparated them all back to Cóis Dara and through the wards of their home.

The moment their feet hit the ground Eileen and Tobias ran towards the front door of Prince Manor, Roderick not far behind them, all three of them wanting to see their mother and great-grandparents. Severus couldn't help but smile as he watched Roderick hurry inside to see Lily. Even though he was the most stoic of his children, Roderick was always happy to see his mother and had always been close to her since he was a baby. So seeing him excited—as much as anyone could tell—to see Lily was sweet and almost amusing.

Harry chuckled as he and his stepfather walked towards Prince Manor and said, "Rod is such a mummy's boy."

Severus nodded and replied, "Don't let him hear you say that; he'll deny it."

"What can he deny? Everyone knows it's true."

"I know. I remember when he was a baby and every time he cried, something he seldom did, he could only be calmed by Lily. Even when he got older and was upset, only Lily could comfort him."

"Yeah…too bad he doesn't cry anymore."

"I could always make him cry again. I've done it before."

"Mum will kill you, dad."

"…Yes, she would."

Harry laughed as he entered their home, Severus following him, only to stop seeing his siblings all standing in the foyer. And the reason for them standing was because of an unfamiliar man standing in front of them. Lily was standing a ways behind him, wand trained on the man with another one held in her other hand. Severus looked at him and frowned, a niggling feeling at the back of his head seeming to try to come to the forefront of his mind.

Three pairs of eyes—brown, green, and black—all looked up at the mystery man and together the triplets asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled at the three children and answered, "I'm Caol, Caol Prince."

* * *

"Severus, you remember your Uncle Caol, don't you?" Roderick asked his grandson, somewhat amused at watching the current six occupants look at his son while Caol just sat comfortably under their scrutinizing stares.

The Potions Master blinked before he said, "I…probably? I don't…I don't think-"

"It's alright, Severus. I don't really expect you to remember me, considering the last time I saw you, you were but a wee babe," Caol said with a kind smile. "You were so adorable, Severus."

Severus flushed before clearing his throat, ignoring Lily as she giggled next to him. Harry smiled making a mental note to ask if there were any baby pictures of his stepfather still lingering around. He was now suddenly curious to see what he looked like as a baby, considering there were barely any of him as a child, the only ones he had seen were what his mother had saved even after their friendship had first ended. The triplets looked at the man that was supposed to be their great-uncle and took in his features. Like their _daideo_ Caol had dark brown, almost black hair and the same chiseled jaw line, though he wasn't bearing a beard like his father. His eyes though weren't black like Roderick Sr.'s or Severus', but rather brown from the mixture of Roderick's black eyes and Muirrean's hazel eyes. All in all the man was very handsome and didn't look as old as he probably was, which had to be in his mid to late fifties at best.

Blinking Tobias looked up at the portrait his great-grandparents were standing in and said, "I thought you said your son's name was Roderick Jr., not Caol."

Muirrean giggled and replied, "It is. His name is Roderick Prince Jr. He prefers to go by his middle name Caol."

"Yes, he says he wants to be his own person and not a duplicate of me, though he is proud to carry my name, and I respect his decision," Roderick said looking at his son.

Caol chuckled and looked at the triplets before saying, "You don't have to be so formal in calling me Caol. Just call me Kyle; I prefer it over the Gaelic pronunciation." Leaning forward he grinned at the children and said, "Now I'd like to get to know who you are. You are Severus' lovely children and triplets obviously, but I'd like to place names with faces."

Roderick looked at his siblings from where he sat in between them before looking into Kyle's face saying, "I'm Roderick, Roderick Severus Snape. I'm the oldest of my siblings."

"Another Roderick? I have a feeling that name will go down in the family for generations to come." Kyle laughed when Roderick tucked his lip in a small smile, his dimples showing in his cheeks as he did so.

Tobias grinned and said, "I'm Tobias Rupert Snape, the middle triplet."

"Nice to meet you, Tobias. You take very much after your lovely mother, though you have Severus' cleft chin." He smiled as Tobias giggled before turning to look at Eileen. "And your name, sweetheart?"

Eileen smiled and said, "Eileen Muirrean Snape."

Kyle's eyes widened before saying, "You're named after my sister."

"Yes, though _daideo_ and _móraí_ always call me Eibhlin."

"Yeah, that is never going to change, but be proud of your name for it carries strength and determination. And I'm sure you'll be just like my sister when you grow up. She is such a strong witch and I know you will be, too."

Eileen beamed at her great-uncle and looked at her parents who were giving her proud smiles. Kyle then looked at Harry and said, "Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you."

Harry nodded and replied, "You too, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir', we're family now. Just call me 'Uncle' or even just by my name."

"Cool." Harry grinned.

Kyle looked at his nephew and wife and asked, "So how long have you been married, Severus?"

Severus looked at the triplets before answering, "Twelve years."

Lily nodded and said with a happy smile, "And it has been a wonderful twelve years."

"Yes, Lily has been a wonderful wife to Severus and mother to their children," Muirrean imputed with a smile making Lily blush a little.

Severus smiled before asking, "Why haven't you been around before? I assumed you were dead as well."

Kyle gave a sad smile saying, "Yes, I'm sorry for that. But work keeps me busy and it is hard to get a break most times. But I'm glad I was able to get one and visit home, because I got to meet you again, as well as your lovely family."

Lily leant forward in interest and asked, "What is it that you do for a living, Kyle?"

"I'm a veterinarian specializing in familiars and other magical animals. We have a ward in St. Mungo's where I work, but not many people are aware of it until someone takes them there when they have a hurt or sick animal."

"So if Hedwig got sick or hurt, I could bring her to you?" Harry asked.

Kyle nodded and answered, "That's right, and I'll even care for Hedwig for free." He paused a moment before asking, "Hedwig is your familiar, I presume?"

"Yes, she's a beautiful Snowy owl. I've had her since I was eleven. She's currently in the Owlery at Hogwarts right now, though."

"Then she's in good company." Kyle looked around a bit before laying his eyes on his nephew. "Say Severus, where is Eileen? How is she doing? I haven't heard from her in years."

Severus's face fell a little but not enough to be to be noticeable. However everyone saw it and the atmosphere suddenly dropped in the room. Severus felt Lily gently take his hand before he answered, "She's dead. She died when I was fifteen."

Brown eyes widened in surprise before a pained expression came over Kyle's face. He covered his face with his hands before asking roughly, "How?"

Lily could see the way her husband's face had darkened and his body tense up, his hands clenching into fists. She comfortingly rubbed his arm before looking at Kyle and saying, "If you don't mind Kyle, we'll tell you another time. I don't think Severus is up to speaking about it right now."

Kyle nodded slowly as he processed the information that his little sister had passed more than a decade ago. It took a moment for the somber atmosphere to pass, but eventually it did and the family was back to conversing. Kyle shared stories of his own family, of how he met his wife and the children that they had together. He was eager to learn more about Severus' family and even more so of the antics of Harry, Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen. He was surprised that Harry was participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament as a champion and was further impressed that he had made it through the first two tasks. However upon learning that the Third and Final Task was the next day, he showed concern and advised Harry to be on his toes more than ever, protect himself as much as he could, and that no matter what happened he was a champion regardless.

He then turned to the triplets and asked them about what they have been up to in their first year at Hogwarts. The triplets answered his questions—keeping out their secret activities concerning the tournament—and Eileen revealed that she was a Seer. Kyle was surprised that his great-niece had inherited his mother's special ability, and even further when Roderick told him that he recently found out he was a Parselmouth. Kyle was so very intrigued by the children and told Severus and Lily that they had some very special kids. Turning to Tobias he asked, "And what special ability do you have, Tobias? What can you do?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't think I can do anything like they can," Tobias answered with a flush on his cheeks. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a bit jealous that his siblings and best friends could both do something special and he couldn't. Even Harry was a skilled Seeker and became the youngest in a century playing for Gryffindor as a First Year.

Tobias so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice how the other occupants began to look at him strangely before their eyes widened. When he did finally notice he asked, "What? What is it?"

Lily blinked before saying, "Toby sweetheart, you hair…it's turned…"

"Dark," Roderick finished.

"Your hair has turned brown, but now it's turning back to normal again," Eileen said in amazement.

In confusion Tobias walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and looked at his reflection, noticing that his hair indeed was turning back to his natural red from a brownish color. He gasped in surprise and stepped back a bit, even more so when his hair turned a sudden shocking bright pink and his emerald green eyes turned bright azure blue. He didn't know what was happening and he was feeling so many things at once that his hair and eyes were turning from color to color. Whirling around to face his parents he asked almost fearfully, "What's happening to me?"

Severus looked at his son before answering, "Tobias, it would appear that you are possibly a Metamorphmagus."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took a while to upload. I wanted to make sure everything was correct, along with doing my school work while working on my stories. I hope you all like this chapter, and a huge thanks to my beta kcrutcher123! Thanks and I hope you stay tuned for more! Love, SehunsBae37.**


	19. Chapter 19

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 19: Metamorphmagus and the Final Plans

Severus finished running a diagnostic on Tobias and looking through one of the books in the Prince library before nodding and saying, "Yes, it would appear that I was right. Tobias is a Metamorphmagus."

"But Metamorphmagi usually show their abilities early on in life, as early as infancy," Lily said in astonishment. "How could it be that Toby's Metamorphmagus magic didn't kick in until now?"

"I don't know, but they have obviously shown themselves now for a reason, though that reason is one that I cannot answer. We didn't even know Eileen was the Seer of our children until she was three."

"But that is different. We already knew one of them was a Seer, so it didn't come as a surprise. Rod being a sudden Parselmouth and Toby a sudden Metamorphmagus—those are what came as a surprise. You, as well as Roderick and Muirrean have stated that there have not been any Parselmouths in the Prince family lineage. And now a Metamorphmagus is added to the mix. It's all so confusing and I know it can't come from my side of the family. I'm Muggleborn, so it's impossible Toby got it from me. But isn't it also hereditary?"

Severus nodded and replied, "It can be, yes. Trust me, this whole situation is as perplexing for me as it is you. _Daideo_ is having the House Elves search all through the family books and scrolls as we speak trying to figure this out."

Lily sighed and sat down next to her husband on their bed, and then she leant her head over to rest on his shoulder. She was quiet for a moment before softly saying, "Maybe our children have these special abilities for a reason, just like you said. Maybe they are meant to do something important soon and thus were chosen." She gave a small laugh. "I'm probably just spouting nonsense, but this all just can't be happening coincidentally."

Taking his wife's hand Severus gave it a comforting squeeze and said, "To tell you the truth, I actually agree with you. But my trouble to it lies in why. What is it that the triplets are meant to do? And yes, I believe it has to do with those three based on the fact that Eileen already had a special ability, and now Rod and Toby have gotten one as well."

"I just hope that whatever it is, our children remain safe, all four of them."

Severus knew Lily was thinking of the Third Task that Harry would be facing tomorrow. Like him, she knew it would be his most dangerous yet but they were going to have faith that everything would turn out alright. Though for Lily, she also couldn't keep the weird feeling in her stomach that something was going to happen tomorrow, something big and that it involved all of her children. She could only hope to Merlin and pray to God that it wasn't true and that they were going to be safe and sound.

Knowing his wife like he did, Severus pulled away from her a bit and began to massage her shoulders, helping her to relax and stop worrying for a bit. Lily sighed as she began to relax under her husband's gentle hands. They sat like that for a while before Severus started placing soft kisses along Lily's neck, causing her to smile and laugh softly as he traveled up her neck to her jaw line. Sighing once again in a bit of pleasure she said, "You're trying to distract me."

"Yes, and I know it is working," Severus replied with a smile, continuing to kiss her neck and up to nip lightly at her ear.

Lily giggled and turned to face Severus, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. The two of them kissed lovingly as Severus gently moved the redhead up the bed to lie on top of her and Lily's hands began to disrobe the Potions Master. Severus took his wand and made sure to place a Locking Charm on the door and a Silencing Charm on the room before putting it to the side and continuing to concentrate on his lovely wife.

* * *

Harry, Roderick and Eileen watched Tobias in awe sitting in his room as he changed his hair to many different colors, as well as his eyes. When he finally returned to his natural red hair and green eyes, Eileen asked, "Can you change your face to that of an animal? Perhaps a cat or an owl?" At Tobias' confused expression she said, "I read that Metamorphmagi can change their form to about anything they will themselves to."

Tobias concentrated for a bit as an image of Hedwig popped into his head, then willed his face to take on the Snowy owl's. He felt his face changing and knew he had achieved it when Eileen grinned and clapped her hands and Harry's green eyes widened in amazement. Even Roderick was impressed, though the emotion only shone through his brown eyes. Standing up Harry walked over to him and bent down to look in his face saying, "Amazing! You look just like Hedwig!"

"Yes, it's very impressive," Roderick said. "But can you turn into a person? Say perhaps…Holly?"

Tobias' face quickly changed back to his own and a bright blush appeared on his face before mumbling, "Shut up, Rod."

"Change into Rod, then," Eileen piped up.

Nodding Tobias very quickly turn into his brother, his hair darkening and growing to his shoulders, his eyes darkening to brown, and his facial features sharpening a bit to resemble their father's until standing in front of them was another Roderick Snape. Harry grinned and said, "Wicked."

"Do you think I can turn into someone taller?" Tobias asked.

"I'll bet you can change your entire gender with very little effort. If you can already do this without the aid of Polyjuice Potion, imagine what you could do with being a Metamorphmagus, Toby."

Turning back into himself Tobias grinned and said, "Yeah, this is pretty cool."

Harry chuckled and ruffled the redhead's hair before saying, "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Uncle Kyle has already retired, as have mum and dad. And I have a big day tomorrow, so good night you three."

"Good night, Harry," the triplets replied as their older brother left Tobias' room to head to his own.

When Roderick was sure that Harry had gone into his room and closed the door, he turned to his siblings and said, "Okay, so as we know the Third Task is tomorrow and we already know without a doubt that we have to be with Harry during that time."

Tobias nodded and replied, "Of course, it's the reason we've been studying higher levels of magic for. We literally just started Seventh Year material."

"I think the reason why we've suddenly gotten these new abilities is for tomorrow. Something big is going to happen tomorrow and we need to be a part of it."

Eileen nodded at that, thinking that had to be the reason why her brothers were suddenly a Parselmouth and a Metamorphmagus. But she didn't understand however what the reason for them becoming those things were. She did feel though that it would have to do with tomorrow. Just as that thought passed through her mind she gasped and her eyes widened, the black orbs turning grey and cloudy and her body tensing up. Roderick and Tobias looked at their sister as she once again was pulled into a vision.

 _Eileen had Seen this vision before, earlier in the year. Two pairs of hands reached out to grab the handles of the Goblet of Fire. As soon as the hands touched the goblet, the goblet and hands were transported suddenly to a desolate and unnerving graveyard. There was a large cauldron and a sort of Grim Reaper grave marker. There was yelling, and the yell of a name...Cedric. And the voice sounded like…Harry. Suddenly there was a flash of green light. But then the vision changed._

 _She and her brothers were in a maze or a labyrinth of some sort. And in front of them were Harry and Cedric, both of them standing in front of the Goblet of Fire. Cedric was urging Harry to take the large cup because he saved him. Harry looked back at the Goblet long enough for Roderick to petrify Cedric, Tobias morphing into the Hufflepuff and moving Cedric out of the way to take his place next to Harry. Roderick sent a red spark up into the air just in time to grab Tobias'—as Cedric—hand and he grab hers before all of them were suddenly transported away, all of them landing in the graveyard._

 _The vision changed once again and she could see Roderick speaking Parseltongue near snake hole in the ground and the large snake she had Seen in another vision slither out, hissing back at Roderick. That was the snake Horcrux! The snake slithered closer to Roderick, obviously intrigued to be talking to the Parselmouth and seemingly trusting him. The next thing she knew, Roderick was dousing the snake in some sort of liquid, venom maybe, and the snake hissed in pain as it disintegrated and die, black smoke rising from its scales._

 _Once again, the vision changed and it was her and her brothers all standing strong together and facing off against the evil wizard with red eyes and the strange men in dark cloaks and masks. And then his and Harry's spells they through from their wands connected, causing a whole lot of magic to spout everywhere._

Eileen gasped once again and blinked her eyes rapidly to clear her vision before looking at her brothers and saying, "I know why you two have the abilities that you've got! It's all in accordance to us being with Harry when he reaches the Goblet of Fire tomorrow, and is transported to the graveyard that I Saw earlier this school year."

Tobias' eyes widened in surprise at the words Eileen had spoken, his hair turning blond in accordance with his surprise. Looking at his siblings he asked, "So…so do you think that maybe…just maybe…we're meant to aid Harry is facing off against this bad man? And it's up to Rod to destroy the last Horcrux?"

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking. And I Saw Rod pour something on the snake to kill it; venom, I think. But how did daddy and Uncle Lucius destroy the first one?"

"Fiendfyre, I'd imagine. It's a Dark form of magic and Horcruxes are made from Dark magic, so it's not too far-fetched," Roderick said thoughtfully. "But as for what you Saw Eileen, if it is venom that I am to use, the only venom I can think of that would be powerful enough to kill a Horcrux would be Basilisk venom."

Tobias frowned and asked, "Do you think dad has some in his in his potions ingredient storage room?"

Roderick shrugged and answered, "Only one way to find out."

He stood up and walked over to the open door, looking out into the corridor to see if anyone was there. He knew everyone else had retired for the night, but it didn't hurt to make sure. Seeing that the coast was clear, he beckoned the other two halves of him to follow and the three of them crept down the stairs quietly until they reached the first floor of Prince Manor. They turned down another corridor and headed down it until they reached a closed door that always remained locked. It was their father's potions ingredients storage room. Holding his wand up to the lock Roderick said, _"Alohomora."_

The room unlocked and they walked inside, pulling the string hanging from the ceiling that would turn on the light. Once the room was lit up for them to view the many ingredients their father kept for his potions, Eileen asked, "If he has Basilisk venom in here, do you think he keeps it under 'B' or 'V'?"

"I'd say 'R'," Tobias answered looking at a shelf.

"What makes you say that?"

"For 'rare ingredients'."

And true to his words, the Basalisk venom was located with other rare ingredients that were kept in the room. There were about six phials of the venom on the shelf and Roderick grabbed two of them. All three of them knew their father would question them about it later, knowing he kept a mental record of every ingredient he had and the amount he had of each, but it was for a good reason. They left the room and Roderick locked it back with the Locking Spell, and then they headed back up stairs back to Tobias' room. Once inside and closing the door behind them, Roderick turned to Eileen and Tobias and began to speak.

"We need to make our final plans for tomorrow tonight, _right now_. What we'll do tomorrow at the start of the tournament is sneak into the arena using the Disillusionment Charm, just like we did for the First Task. We'll tail Harry through the maze—I believe that's what Eileen said—and follow him all the way to the Goblet of Fire. We'll run into Cedric at some point as Eileen has Seen, and Toby will turn into him while I petrify him and send up a red spark, and then we'll go with Harry to the graveyard."

"And what about when we get there?" Eileen asked.

"I'll look for the snake and once I find it, I'll kill it. Toby, try to maintain Cedric's form for as long as possible before Harry knows we're with him. And when the time comes for when the Dark wizard comes back, we'll be ready to face off against his followers, since it is apparent Harry will be going against the wizard."

Tobias frowned and asked, "But do we know enough magic to go against them, though? I mean, we're only twelve years old."

Roderick nodded and said, "True, but Harry is fourteen and will be facing off against someone that is trying to kill him, the same person that tried to kill him as a baby and mum was able to escape with him before he could do so. And he also tried once again before we were born and dad thwarted him. I'd say we can do the same."

"Yes, you can," a voice suddenly came from the portrait behind them.

Quickly turning around three pairs of eyes landed on the landscape portrait hanging on the wall to see the Prince patriarch looking down at them. Roderick's black eyes regarded them for a moment before saying, "I hope you three know what it is you're going into tomorrow. And I know you three are going to end the Dark Lord before he can begin his tyranny and with the utmost confidence and power than you've ever experienced. You will help your brother succeed and no matter the outcome tomorrow, all of you will be alright. Do you know why? It's because you are of the Prince lineage; you have Prince blood flowing through your veins. And no matter what you will do the Prince family proud. Muirrean and I couldn't be prouder of what it is that you three are doing. And once Severus and Lily get over their anger—because they will be angry—they will be proud too."

The triplets all smiled up at him and said, _"Go raibh maith agat, daídeo."_

Roderick smiled proudly down at them before nodding and turning to leave the portrait and head back down to his own. After he left the triplets all looked at each other and made plans to meet up once again before the start of the Third Task of the tournament, all the while hoping everything would go according to plan; or rather, that no one left tournament dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 20: The Third Task

Harry woke up the next morning to fingers lightly running through his untamable hair. He groaned softly and opened his blurrily opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy as he looked up. Seeing vibrant red in his vision he knew it was his mother gently coaxing him awake. With a sleepy smile he said with his voice laced with sleep, "Hi mum."

"Good morning, sweetheart," Lily replied with a warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, though my stomach hurts."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I think it's mostly just nerves for the Third Task in just hours."

Lily's smile fell a bit at the mention of the final challenge her baby would have to face later that day. She knew it was to be his most difficult challenge yet, but she was praying that everything would be alright and that the most Harry would come out with was just a few scrapes and bruises. She didn't have to teach today, so she was going to attend the Third Task. Severus hadn't wanted her to come, but she had put her foot and said she was going to attend the tournament. She needed to be there for Harry, no matter what.

Giving him a kiss on his forehead she said to Harry, "Well get up and get dressed. You should eat before having to head back to school."

Harry nodded and climbed out of bed, heading to his connected bathroom to shower and relieve himself. Once he was in the bathroom and the door closed behind him, Lily sighed before leaving her son's bedroom to wake her other children. She hoped to Merlin Harry would be alright during the Third Task.

* * *

Later that evening just thirty minutes before the start of the Third Task, the triplets were all huddled together running over their plan once more. When they were certain that their plan was concrete—at least until they had to start improvising—they began to head down to the Quidditch Pitch where the task would be held along with the other students. As they went they ran into their parents that were standing and talking with Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. Walking over to them Tobias said, "Hi mum. What are you doing here?"

Lily hugged the other redhead before hugging her other two triplets replying, "I'm here to watch and support Harry." Looking back at McGonagall she said, "And while we still have time, I would like to ask you about Toby's work ethic and him in general as a Gryffindor."

Minerva smiled and said, "Mr. Snape is a wonderful student and top of his Gryffindor First Year class. I swear he knows more than he is letting on."

"I must say the same for Miss Snape, as well," Professor Flitwick piped in with his squeaky voice. "She is top of her Ravenclaw First Year Class as well. And like Minerva has said, I believe she knows more than she lets on. But she is humble and doesn't show it off or brag about it, and takes the time to help others that ask without making them feel academically inadequate."

"Same for Mr. Snape."

"And Roderick does the same," Severus said looking at his children.

Flitwick looked at the couple and said with a smile, "You two should be proud of your children, and Harry too. They all have grown here and always do their best. And I know Harry will pull through this tournament a winner, whether he actually wins or not."

Lily smiled down at the Charms Professor and said, "Thank you, Filius." Severus nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face.

Eileen looked at her Head of House and asked, "Does this mean I'm your favorite student?"

Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow at her before answering, "I'll let you know when you graduate from Hogwarts."

Roderick and Tobias laughed as their sister pouted, her cute expression causing the four adults to chuckle as well. Severus' smile grew a bit before suggesting that they head down to the Quidditch Pitch so they weren't late for the start of the Third Task. As the adults walked away the triplets trailed behind and began to once again quietly discuss their plan to follow Harry all the way to the Goblet of Fire. When they finally reached the Quidditch Pitch, they could see that almost everyone was there and seated, others making their way to any vacant seat. Roderick scanned the crowd once more before ducking back out to join his siblings where they were hiding from prying eyes. They all looked at each other and nodded before casting the Disillusionment Charm on themselves, essentially disappearing and blending into their surroundings. They hurried into the Quidditch Pitch and made their way to where Harry was standing with Professor Moody, Roderick narrowing his eyes at the imposter. The triplets turned their attention to Dumbledore when he began speaking, knowing it wouldn't be long before the cannon went off to start the Third Task.

"Welcome everyone to the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Dumbledore began, the crowd clapping and cheering at the announcement. The Headmaster nodded as the four Champions made their way into the arena, where he then began to tell of how they would all have to navigate their way through the maze to reach the center where the Goblet of Fire was waiting to claim one of them as Tri-Wizard Champion. As he continued to speak, a sudden realization came over Eileen, causing her to gasp softly before grabbing Roderick and Tobias' arm and whispered, "If we're going to beat the bad man, the other Horcruxes need to be destroyed to completely increase our chances."

Realizing their father was still holding onto them, Tobias whispered, "Maybe we can send a message on the wind to him before we venture inside."

Roderick nodded and took his wand, tapping the tip against his temple and mouth, a magical bubble containing the words he didn't actively speak sitting on the tip. Finding his father in the crowd he sent it his way and straight into his ear, noticing how the dark haired wizard frowned in confusion before looking around to try and find his son as the whisper used his voice. Just then the cannon went off, causing everyone to jump before both Cedric and Harry entered the maze first, the triplets following close behind their older sibling. Looking back they noticed Moody discreetly pointing in a certain direction towards Harry, telling him to keep turning that way to make it to the center. Beyond him they saw their father looking towards Harry with an alarmed look on his face, and they all knew that he knew they were inside the maze right before it closed behind them.

* * *

Severus had been looking around the Quidditch Pitch to try and find his children after hearing Roderick's voice in his ear, and could find them to no avail. A horrible feeling sprouted in his stomach and he quickly looked to the maze entrance where Harry was walking inside and could see three flickers of magic seemingly following the fourteen year old. Upon closer inspection he realized that those flickers were actually the shape of people, _little_ people. And then suddenly it hit him: the triplets had Disillusioned themselves and were following Harry into the Third Task!

Before he could do or say anything, the maze closed behind all of his children, trapping them inside and he knew it wasn't opening again until someone came out a winner or until someone forfeited. Even so he thought about what his son's whisper in his ear said to him.

 _Destroy the Horcruxes now, dad. It's crucial it is done today._

He wondered what Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen were up to. Whatever it was it was important, especially for Roderick to request the Horcruxes be destroyed today, and he figured as soon as possible. But what could the reason be? Before he could think on it more, Lily gasped and grabbed him by his arm, turning his attention towards her.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

Lily pointed down to where Professor Moody was standing and whispered, "There's something about him that's just not right. And between you and me, I swear I saw him point Harry in a certain direction before the maze closed, as if to deliberately tell him which way to go to get to the Goblet of Fire."

Severus looked at the Auror and said in a low voice, "Roderick also told me he believes that Moody put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. And if he did, that means he enchanted it so that it would specifically spit out our son's name."

"But why? Why would he do that?"

Black eyes stayed fixed on Moody, wondering too why he would deliberately place Harry in danger. However his eyes widened when the man stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth about three times before taking a swig of whatever was in his little flask. His mind suddenly flashed back to his time as a Death Eater and knew of only one person that had ever done that in the Voldemort's ranks during the First War.

"Because he's not Moody," Severus all but growled before waving his wand towards the school, a phial of clear liquid flying into his hand mere moments later. Standing up he made his way down from the stands towards the field where Professor Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and the imposter stood among others, Lily following close behind. He saw Dumbledore ready to greet him and most likely ask him what he was doing, but his eyes stayed on the Moody imposter. Without missing a beat and not allowing anyone to say or do anything, he took his wand quickly pointed at "Moody" incanting, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Everyone gasped upon seeing Professor Snape suddenly use the Full Body-Bind Curse on the Auror, instantly locking him up and causing him to fall on the ground. Appalled Dumbledore asked, "Severus, what is it do you think you're doing?"

Severus stood over the imposter and answered, "Catching a fake."

"What do you mean, Severus? What is the meaning of this?"

The Potions Master said nothing except for canceling the curse around the bound man's head so that would be moveable and forced his mouth open, pouring in the potion that was in the phial. Lily looked on with wide eyes as she said, "Veritaserum."

"Mr. Snape, what is the meaning of this?!" Minister Fudge demanded as he pushed the younger man out of the way to stand in front of "Moody". "What are you doing to my Auror?!"

Severus looked at the Minister with a blank expression before looking past him to the imposter sitting with a dazed expression. Catching his eye he asked, "Are you an Auror?"

The imposter tried to not say anything, but eventually opened his mouth answering truthfully, "No."

"What?" Fudge said confused.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Severus asked.

"No."

Dumbledore looked at him with an incredulous expression before his gaze hardened, him then asking, "Who are you really?"

The imposter tried to keep his mouth shut once again but instead blurted out, "Barty Crouch Junior, faithful servant to the Dark Lord."

The crowd gasped in shock at the statement, many of them standing in disbelief that there had been an imposter amongst them the entire school year. Fudge was also in disbelief, but knew the man wasn't lying due to being under the influence of the Veritaserum Severus had given him. Looking down at him he asked, "Where is the real Alastor Moody?"

"Locked in a chest in the Defense Against the Dark Arts office."

Fudge looked at some other Ministry officials and demanded they follow him back up to Hogwarts. As they hurried off towards the castle Severus looked back at the disguised Barty Crouch Jr. and asked, "What was your purpose for putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Dumbledore looked at in shock and asked, "You put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Barty Crouch Jr. looked up at the old wizard and answered, "Yes, I put his name in it." He then looked at Severus and answered, "His name was placed in that blasted cup because tonight when he reaches it, he'll be taken to the graveyard where he will be used to revive the Dark Lord, and soon the Dark Lord will finish what he started and _kill_ Harry Potter."

Lily gasped and grabbed her husband's arm, her green eyes showing fear as she exclaimed, "Severus! We have to stop Harry from reaching the Goblet of Fire!"

Dumbledore turned to the couple and shook his head forlornly saying, "I'm sorry Lily, but that's impossible. We cannot get into the maze until the Third Task is over and all of the Tri-Wizard Champions emerge from the maze, one of them bearing the Goblet of Fire in hand. The only ones that can enter are those that are assigned to bring anyone out that forfeits. And from the sounds of it, Harry will most likely have it, if he survives."

Severus glared at the old man before taking Lily's hand and quickly pulling her from the Quidditch Pitch back up to the castle, the both of them running as quickly as possible. As they ran Lily asked, "Severus, what are we going to do?"

"Before Harry entered the maze I heard a whisper in my ear that was Roderick's voice. It told me that we need to destroy the remaining Horcruxes that we've collected. As we both know the Horcruxes are pieces of the Dark Lord's soul, and if he is to come back tonight, then destroying them will render him weak enough for Harry to beat him and hopefully get away," Severus answered.

"Then we need to hurry and destroy those items. You've already destroyed one, so we just need to destroy the others."

"There is still one more that we don't have."

"What is it?"

"The snake."

"Do you think Harry will see it if he's supposed to also see You-Know-Who?"

"Possibly, and I hope he'll know what to do to get rid of it, because that will allow him to get rid of the Dark Lord."

The couple ran inside the castle and hurried down to the Dungeons to hurry to Severus' office to retrieve the hidden Horcruxes that Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen has collected over the school year. As they entered the Severus' private quarters Severus turned to face his wife and said quickly, "By the way, the triplets are in the maze with Harry and I suspect following him all the way to the graveyard when he reaches the Goblet of Fire."

As Severus hurried to where he had hid the objects, Lily stared at him with wide green eyes filled with incredulity. As her mind processed what her husband had told her she couldn't help but screech, _"What?!"_

* * *

Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen couldn't believe all that they had encountered while in the maze and following their older brother. They had faced off against a Boggart, a golden mist that turned things topsy-turvy, found Fleur indisposed and sent up a red spark for her to be retrieved, and a Blast-Ended Skrewt. They weren't entirely sure what else they were going to encounter upon following Harry, but they hoped that Harry—and themselves as well—got any more hurt than he was. The Blast-Ended Skrewt had singed Tobias and burned Roderick, this only happening as Eileen had ducked when Harry had and the boys hadn't had time to fully throw up shields. It had taken everything in them to not cry out in pain.

At the moment they were following Harry once again when they could hear someone yelling out in pain. Harry took off running towards the yelling, the triplets following behind as quickly as possible. They turned a corner of one of the many hedges in time to see Harry stun Viktor who had been apparently torturing Cedric. They watched Harry help Cedric up and Cedric thank him before leaving on his quest to find the Goblet of Fire. Turning their attention back to Harry, they saw him staring down at Viktor before sending up a red spark as well, signaling for someone to come get him before carrying on his way.

Eileen turned to her brothers and whispered, "What do you think caused Viktor to torture Cedric?"

Roderick thought for a moment before answering, "He was probably bewitched to do so. And I wouldn't be surprised if that Moody imposter did it before he entered the maze or is doing so right now."

Tobias nodded before saying, "We should continue to follow Harry before he gets too far away from us."

Roderick and Eileen nodded and the three of them took off to catch up with their older brother in time to find him answering a riddle from a Sphinx. The Sphinx let him pass and they hurried past it as well, continuing to follow Harry until he ended up running into Cedric once again. As the two of them spoke Eileen felt as if something was slowly walking up on them from the midst of the maze. Her eye twitched before she slowly turned around and came face to face with an Acromantula. She let out a horrified gasp and took in about three high pitched breaths before releasing a loud scream. The scream echoed throughout the maze and honestly could have blown hers and her brothers' cover, but luckily Harry and Cedric thought it was another trick of the maze and it got their attention on the giant arachnid. Tobias quickly grabbed his sister as he and Roderick ducked out of the way of the Acromantula as it lunged at Cedric and Harry in attack. Cedric and Harry battled the giant spider, the triplets throwing in spells from time to time as well while making the older boys think they were the ones throwing those spells. Eventually the large arachnid was finally defeated and Harry and Cedric were both panting from exertion of facing off against the creature.

The triplets began to all think at once that this time they may have bitten off more than they could chew. And the worst part was they hadn't even gotten to the real part of their secret mission. Eileen felt like crying already and Tobias wanted to be with their parents. Roderick wasn't allowing himself to think weakly yet, though he figured his burnt arm and shoulder was bound to make him do so later. He was about whisper something to his siblings when a sudden blue glow caught his attention from his peripheral. Turning to look he saw a blue light glowing a bit down the ways from where they standing and he realized that it was the Goblet of Fire.

Cedric looked towards the light as well and pointed saying, "Harry, look!"

Harry turned and saw the light as well, knowing it was the prize they were looking for. Both he and Cedric looked at each other before taking off running for the goblet, rushing past the Disillusioned triplets that took off after them. Pretty soon they all reached it, all of them looking at it in wonder. Harry offered the cup to Cedric, stating he didn't want it while Cedric offered it to Harry. The two of them argued about who should take the blasted thing, giving the triplets ample time to put their plan in motion.

"Okay Toby, do it now. Change into Cedric," Roderick whispered, to which Tobias nodded and canceled the Disillusionment Charm, using his Metamorphmagus magic to turn into another Cedric Diggory. To his surprise he grew taller as well, making himself an exact replica of the Hufflepuff. As he did Harry had just suggested they take the Goblet of Fire together, the Gryffindor not noticing what was happening right beside him as he was so transfixed on the goblet. Wasting no time Roderick petrified the real Cedric, Tobias catching him and quickly moving him from beside of Harry and behind him, quickly taking his place as Harry began to count to three.

Eileen quickly sent a red spark into the air to signal someone to come and retrieve Cedric before grabbing Roderick's hand who grabbed Tobias. Tobias grabbed the goblet just as Harry did on the count of three, and the Goblet of Fire activated the Portkey it had been turned into, instantly transporting them away from the maze to where the triplets knew they were going: the graveyard in Eileen's visions.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry this chapter is so late. The semester has ended for me and I can finally come back to writing chapters and stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep in mind that we are nearing the end of this story. I hope you all stay tuned for what's to come next for when Harry, Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen all face off against Lord Voldemort. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	21. Chapter 21

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 21: The Last Horcrux & the Resurrection of Lord Voldemort

Tobias groaned as he hit the ground roughly, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. He looked around at his surroundings, taking in the graveyard and the large manor like house in the distance before looking around calling out, "Rod? Eileen?"

Movement caught his eye and he turned to see Eileen limping towards him. Quickly standing he ran to her and grabbed her shoulders asking, "Eileen, are you alright? And where is Rod?"

"I'm fine, I just landed on my ankle wrong," Eileen replied looking up at her brother. "You don't look like Cedric anymore, Toby. As for Rod, he is alright as well. He's off looking for an opening in the ground or so to look for the snake."

The red haired boy nodded and began looking around again along with Eileen saying, "This graveyard sure is creepy. I can't believe you Saw this and didn't scream."

"I did. I screamed and I cried."

"Tobias? Eileen?" Harry's voice suddenly called, causing the two to turn around. There standing was their brother that they had hitched a ride with the Portkey with as he looked at them with a look of disbelief on his face. "What are you two doing here?"

Before either of them could answer Roderick walked up on them and said, "Guys, I think I found the hole where the snake is hiding."

"Roderick? What are all of you doing here? The cup—the Portkey—it brought me here with Cedric. What happened to Cedric?"

"That was me," Tobias answered. "He was with you when you guys first walked up on it, but we petrified him and I used my Metamorphmagus power to turn into him. But all of us are here for a reason, Harry."

Eileen nodded and said, "Please don't be mad, Harry. But it is important that we be here with you now."

"Our sister had a vision at the beginning of the school year that something big was going to happen here and that you would be in trouble. Harry, You-Know-Who will be returning, _tonight_."

Harry could clearly see the seriousness in his younger siblings faces and he knew immediately that they were not joking. When he was about to ask them more there was a faint hissing noise and Roderick placed a finger against his lips to quiet everyone. Quickly and quietly moving like their father he began walking away and heading to the large tombstone of a Grim Reaper with a large scythe, but stopped just short of it. Bending down Roderick kept his brown eyes trained on a hole in the ground, practically hidden due to all of the fog close to the ground. He waited a moment before opening his mouth and began hissing and speaking in Parseltongue.

 _"_ _Hello? Anyone down there?"_

They all waited with baited breath before the sound of hissing was heard in response to Roderick's, and soon a large green snake head poked out of the hole on the ground. Harry's eyes widened at seeing it and both he and Tobias stepped back a bit. Eileen stayed rooted where she was as she stared at the large snake as it slithered all the way out of its hiding spot to look directly at Roderick. It looked past them to see the other three and hissed threateningly at them, before hissing to Roderick, _"What are you all doing here? And what is Harry Potter doing here? My master wants him."_

 _"_ _I know, and I've brought him for your master. I was wondering is it too early for my siblings and I to join the Dark Lord's ranks?"_

"What's he saying to it?" Tobias whispered to Eileen.

Shrugging she replied, "I don't know, I don't speak Parselmouth." She really didn't know what Roderick was saying to the snake. All she could tell that whatever he was busy hissing to it, it was enticing to it. She just hoped that the oldest of the triplets would act fast when pouring the Basilisk venom on the snake.

The snake, who had introduced itself as Nagini to Roderick, licked his face a bit before saying, _"You taste as sweet as you smell. And yet I can also taste a bit of a troubled soul."_

Roderick nodded and replied, _"My father is one, and I may be a bit as well."_

 _"_ _Excellent. You are vulnerable and seeking a place to belong. My master will gladly take you. As for your siblings, I will have to assess them myself before my master arrives. He will be here soon with his faithful servant."_

Nagini moved from him to slither towards his siblings, the movement catching Eileen, Tobias, and Harry off guard. As Nagini's attention was on his siblings, Roderick silently pulled the two phials of Basilisk venom from his pocket and quietly uncorked them, settling them in his hand to be prepared to splash them on the large snake. He could see the wariness and unease on Eileen and Tobias' faces as Harry was holding them against him, prepared to push them behind him should the snake suddenly strike. Taking a deep breath he said, "Nagini."

As soon as Nagini turned to face Roderick, the dark haired boy quickly thrust the phials at her, splashing her with the venom. The snake hissed and released an almost female human like scream as it began to burn and disintegrate before them, black smoke billowing out of it and into the air. The smoke continued to scream as the snake burnt away until there was nothing left but floating ashes. Roderick took a few breaths to calm his heart before looking at the other three. Smiling he said, "That should be it, so long as dad destroyed the others."

"What others? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Horcrux. Look the word up later or ask dad about it when we're able to leave this bloody place."

Just as Roderick said that, a fire suddenly erupted underneath a large cauldron that they had all somehow missed. As it did faint footsteps could be heard and they could all see the shadow of someone coming from not too far away. Harry immediately tightened his grip on his wand and looked at his younger siblings before saying, "Go! Hide!"

"But Harry-" Tobias began, but Harry pushed him and his brother and sister out of the small clearing of the graveyard before turning to face the oncoming shadow. The triplets all looked at each other before quickly running to hide behind a large tombstone, hiding them all affectively. Eileen looked around the side of the tombstone while staying hidden in the shadows and saw a small man that resembled a rat step into the clearing, and in his hand he held what could have been a baby, but obviously was not.

 _That's the man from my vision,_ Eileen thought to herself before stifling a gasp at seeing the man attack Harry with his wand and then force him magically to the Grim Reaper tombstone, having the scythe lock him in place so he couldn't escape. He then walked over to the heated cauldron and dropped the thing in his arms in it. He then began reciting something to himself, though it was too low for her and her brothers to hear. He then placed a bone into the cauldron before pulling out a knife and cutting off his own hand. Roderick closed his eyes briefly before whispering, "That is sick."

The triplets watched as the rat man recovered from chopping off his hand before he walked over to Harry, still saying something. They watched in horror as he dug the knife into Harry's arm, slicing it deeply in a straight line before walking back to the cauldron and letting the knife drip blood into it. The cauldron then began to bubble viciously, the man stepping back as he gazed at it in awe. Eyes trained on the cauldron Tobias whispered, "What's happening?"

The cauldron continued to bubble before it suddenly erupted into flames. Soon it disappeared and a gross fleshy form began to form from it, soon transforming into a humanoid being before finally turning into a bald man, the black around it forming robes on his body. Eileen stared at the man as her breathing began to quicken as she knew instantly who it was. She saw his snake like nose and could see his red eyes the moment he opened them. Releasing a small gasp she ducked back behind the tombstone and frantically grabbed her hair, on the verge of hyperventilating. The evil wizard was much scarier in person than he was in her vision. Looking at Roderick and Tobias who were looking at her in concern, she whispered frantically, "It's him! It's the Dark Lord! He's returned just like I said!"

* * *

Lily looked at her husband as he upturned the bag in his hands and dumped all of the Horcruxes on the ground. As he piled them all together to make sure they would all be destroyed at once, she looked around at her surroundings. She couldn't believe that she was back here after thirteen years, back in Godric's Hollow. She turned to look at what was once her home and couldn't help but feel her eyes burn with tears. The last time she had seen it she had been escaping with Harry out of the window to escape Lord Voldemort. It made her sad and shed a few tears knowing that if James hadn't urged her escape with Harry, they would be dead along with him. Turning towards the graveyard nearby she wondered if she would find James' grave there. She decided she would go and visit it later when things weren't so dire for her children. Wiping her eyes she turned to Severus who was staring down at the cup, ring, locket, and diadem. Looking at her husband she asked, "How do we destroy them?"

"When Lucius and I destroyed the diary, we used Fiendfyre as we figured that only some form of Dark Magic would be able to destroy it. And as I told you, it works rather well," Severus replied. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying, "Though I will admit, I'm not too keen on seeing what it spits at me this time."

Taking hold of Severus' hand she looked him in his black eyes and said, "It'll be alright. I'm right here and whatever it says to you it isn't true. If anything I should be worried about what it will say to me."

Severus gave her a reassuring smile and lifted their joined hands to kiss hers before saying, "We'll be alright. Now let's get this over with so Harry and the triplets will have a fighting chance."

Lily nodded and the two of them looked at the four Horcruxes that they had been able to gather together. Severus knew that there were six in total, one already having been destroyed and there were four with them now. All that was left was the snake wherever that was, but he hoped that Eileen knew where it located. Hardening his expression he held his wand to the four Horcruxes, ignoring their whispering and said, _"Fiendfyre."_

Vicious flames erupted from the tip of his wand and engulfed the objects, screams and hisses coming from it as black smoke billowed up into the air. It circled before starting to take shape. As the shape became familiar to them, Lily let out a gasp at realizing who it was: James Potter.

 _"_ _Lily, how could you do this to me? How could you move on with my mortal enemy, with Snivellus of all people? He isn't worth the ground you walk on and he called you a Mudblood. How could you go back to him and bear his filthy children no less? And you allow our child to call him 'dad', a title that is rightfully mine. How could you do this to me? For you to leave my behind and run to that greasy git, you were never fit to bear the name Potter. I should have listened to my parents and left you alone. I can't believe I ever called you my wife when it was clear that you were nothing but a Death Eater's whore and that you never loved me."_

Lily stared at the figment of James in horror, not believing what it had said to her. She knew it was going to prey on her fears, but she didn't think it would prey on her fears and thoughts of what James would think of her for returning to Severus. She had always figured that he would be happy for her and glad that she and Harry were safe and happy, but this mass of Horcruxes was telling her otherwise. She began to tremble before Severus wrapped his arm around Lily while still concentrating his Fiendfyre. Looking up at him she said, "Severus."

Severus looked down at her and told her over the howling of the Horcruxes, "It's not true Lily, don't listen to it. Despite how much I loathe him, I respect him in some aspects as well. Potter would never say something like this to you. He would want you to be happy, no matter whom it was you moved on to with, even if it is me. You have to believe that and that he is proud of Harry as well, no matter what."

The witch could see the sincerity in her husband's eyes and hear it in his words before nodding and turning to face the mixture of flames and black smoke. Pointing her own wand to it she incanted fiercely, _"Fiendfyre!"_

With the added Dark flames the Horcruxes screeched louder and the figment of James disappeared. The Horcrux was fighting to stay alive and it wasn't working. It couldn't save itself and Lily and Severus knew it. Putting more power into their magic, the couple gave it their all and soon the four Horcruxes died, reduced to nothing but tarnished and burnt objects that soon turned to ashes. Lily panted a bit before turning into Severus and hugging him close. Severus held her and they were silent for a moment before he asked, "Did you want to see his grave before we leave?"

"No, not yet. I want to come back here with Harry," Lily said. Pulling away from Severus she looked at him and said, "Besides, we have to get back to Hogwarts to see if our children made it back safe."

Severus nodded and was about to Disapparate them back to Hogwarts, but hissed in pain with the faded Dark Mark on his arm began to burn and glow. The pain was unbearable and he almost buckled from the pain in his arm. Lily grabbed him and exclaimed, "Severus! Severus, what's wrong?"

Before he could answer the sound of Apparation met their ears and they looked up to see Lucius there, holding his own arm over his own burning Dark Mark. Looking at them he said, "Severus, look at the Mark."

The younger man did as he was told and rolled up his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark. Lily gasped at seeing it burning bright red when it had previously been faded for over a decade. She looked at Lucius who had revealed his Dark Mark and saw it was glowing the same. Looking between the two of them she asked, "Does this mean…?"

"Yes, it does. The Dark Lord has returned," Lucius said.

Severus looked at his friend and said, "Lucius, Harry and the triplets are where he is right now, and I believe they are going to try and end him their selves."

"No!" Lily cried. "Severus, we have to stop them!"

Lucius shook his head and said, "We can't go, Lily. The Dark Lord is sure to remember our betrayal and has already attempted to kill us once. He's summoning us right now and if we go, we'll be killed on the spot."

"And you don't think my children won't be?!"

Severus placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder and said, "Lily, trust that our children will be alright. All four of them are resourceful in their own way, though Harry is the one that will be in trouble in the predicament they are in right now. But I believe the triplets will be able to get out of there alive with Harry. They'll be alright, believe me."

Lily calmed her breathing for a moment before nodding and saying, "Let's get back to Hogwarts. I need to be there when our children return."

Severus nodded and he, Lily, and Lucius all Disapparated away from Godric's Hollow and back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Three pairs of eyes watched from their hiding spot at Lord Voldemort summoned his followers using the rat man—'Wormtail' he called him—to do it. Death Eaters appeared to response to the Dark Lord, none of which they recognized, even as he snatched their masks off and called them by name. They knew their father and Uncle Lucius had also gotten them summon, but were glad they didn't show up. Their positions as spies for the Order had been discovered before they were born according to their mother and knew that it was possible that if they showed up, the Dark Lord would kill them with no mercy. His hiss like voice carried over to them and they could hear what he was saying as he faced their trapped brother.

"Ah, young Harry Potter. It has been years since I have last seen you. You were still a toddler and I had performed the Cruciatus Curse on you. It will be a pleasure to do so again before I kill you like I was supposed to thirteen years ago in Godric's Hollow. It's a shame your Mudblood mother isn't here to save you this time," Voldemort said to Harry. "Of course, I want to make this moment memorable before I kill you. I want to see you put up a good fight."

Waving his wand he made the tombstone drop Harry before demanding he get up. As Harry scrambled to his feet they heard Lord Voldemort ask Harry if he had been taught to duel before saying that they should both bow to each other, to which he did. Harry however did not, keeping his eyes on the man that had killed his birth father, almost killed his stepfather, and tried to kill him and his mother. Voldemort didn't like that and forced Harry to bow using the Imperious Curse. Seeing it used upon his brother made Tobias whisper, "We have to do something! He's going to use all three Unforgivable Curses on Harry, all the way to the worst!"

Tobias moved to try and round the tombstone they were hiding behind, but Roderick grabbed him and pulled him back behind it saying, "No! Do you want to get killed?"

"But we can't just let him kill Harry!"

Harry's pain filled scream caused the triplets to all look again to see their older brother being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. Eileen closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. This was all so much worse than her visions had shown her. She then remembered that in her latest vision, she had Seen her brothers and herself all standing together as one facing off against the evil wizard that was torturing Harry. Her black eyes opened and widened as she realized that it all wasn't going to be over just yet. She looked to see Harry had ducked behind a tombstone as he dodged a spell thrown at him, the Dark Lord yelling at him.

"Come and face me, Harry Potter! Look me in the eyes when I kill you! I want to see the whites of your eyes!" Lord Voldemort yelled.

The triplets watched as Harry seemed to still himself and square his shoulders before moving out from the protection of the tombstone he was behind and faced the evil wizard. Harry nodded and said, "Have it your way then. _Expelliarmus!_ "

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

Green and red light erupted from their wands and met in the middle, causing a bright light to erupt and magic to splay everywhere. Amazed at what they were saying the triplets all whispered, "Wicked."

Eileen focused on the spells bouncing off of each other and realized that Harry looked to be losing. Gripping her wand she said, "I'm going in there."

"Eileen!" Roderick cried, but he couldn't stop his sister from running from their hiding spot to join their older brother. He and Tobias looked at each other before running after her, all three of them tasking a stance next to Harry.

Their sudden appearance was surprising to Lord Voldemort as he looked at them, canceling his spell as Harry canceled his own. His red eyes looked at them all before settling on Roderick saying, "Severus."

Roderick glared at him and said, "No."

Realizing exactly who the triplets were he hissed out, "You must be that traitor Severus' children with that Mudblood."

"Don't talk about them like that! You're not fit to speak their names!" Tobias yelled at the Dark Lord, surprising him and his followers.

Lord Voldemort blinked before glaring at them saying, "First I will kill you three, and then I'll finish off your brother. And I'll be sure to torture and kill your parents and that blood traitor Lucius Malfoy and his family."

Eileen glared at him and said, "Not if we stop you first." Waving her wand she shot it past the Dark Lord towards his summoned Death Eaters, hitting them all with Stunning Spells and effectively knocking them onto their backs before placing some under the Full Body-Bind Curse and others in powerful restraints. Moving quickly she, Roderick, and Tobias moved to surround Voldemort while Harry faced him from the front.

Voldemort looked around at seeing he was surrounded with no one to help him. He was completely flabbergasted this little girl had taken out all of his men and was about to face him off with her brothers. Annoyed and very pissed off he sent curses at all four of them, all of them dodging his attacks and giving back as good as he was giving. They all battled for what felt like a long time, him even going toe to toe against the one that looked like Severus, the boy obviously just as strong as his father. The red haired boy and the girl were tag teaming him and Harry was also attacking him as well, all of their spells hitting him. Flashes of blue, yellow, red, purple, and white kept coming at him in a barrage and he could barely deflect them. Finally having enough he sent a mass stunner at all of them, knocking them all back and causing them to hit the ground roughly.

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled. "I've had enough of this! I'll kill you all and start my reign as leader of the Wizarding World." Whirling around he looked at Harry who was struggling to stand up. Pointing his wand at him he yelled, "Harry Potter! _Avada Kedravra!_ "

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled, his spell colliding with Voldemort's again. The triplets looked on from their places on the ground at the colliding spells and seeing magic spew everywhere. And then suddenly from their connecting spells, gold magic erupted from it and formed a sort of dome around Harry and Voldemort. If that hadn't been amazing to see, then all of them were surprised to see bright lights coming from the evil wizard's wand and take the form of ghosts, people the man had obviously killed. They were amazed to see none other than James Potter appear beside Harry. As he did Roderick said in awe, "Priori Incantatem."

James looked at him and said, "Harry, get to the Portkey! We can linger for a moment to give your siblings time to destroy him and get back to the Portkey, but only for a moment! Do you understand?"

Harry nodded as he stared at his father. James turned to the triplets and said, "Get ready you three! It won't be long now!"

Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen all nodded and got up from the ground, moving to stand next to Harry with their wands at the ready. James looked at the triplets saying, "Tell Snape that he's an amazing man and thank him for taking care of Harry and Lily after my death." He then turned to Harry and said, "Son, I love you and am proud of you. And tell Lily that I love her." At Harry's nod he looked back at the connecting spells and said, "Now Harry! Let go!"

Harry yelled as he let go of his spell, his father and the other ghosts immediately pouncing on Voldemort. Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen all pointed their wands with hard expressions and Roderick incanted, _"Expulso!"_

 _"_ _Confringo!"_ Tobias incanted.

Eileen joined her brothers and incanted, _"Reducto!"_

All three of their curses hit their target and along with a pain filled scream, and large explosion sounded off. Harry quickly ran to his siblings and threw up a Shield Charm, protecting himself and his brothers and sister from falling debris. They all huddled together waiting for the smoke to clear and debris to stop falling. When everything finally seemed to settle, Harry canceled the shield and he and his siblings slowly moved forward to where Voldemort had been standing, wands ready to protect themselves. However they weren't expecting what they walked up on, as Eileen let out a surprised gasp and turned her face into Tobias' shoulder. There playing in front of them was Voldemort's mutilated body, the wizard lying dead with his eyes open staring lifelessly at the sky. Harry was surprised at how much power his siblings threw behind their curses and was even more surprised that they had ended up killing the man. However he couldn't help but be proud of them for facing off against Voldemort at just twelve and able to end him as well. Looking at them he wrapped them all in a hug before quietly saying, "Let's go home."

The triplets all nodded and Tobias turned to where the Goblet of Fire was lying, pointing his wand at it and saying, _"Accio."_

The cup flew towards them and all four of them grabbed it, disappearing from the graveyard to head back home.

* * *

Everyone in the Quidditch Pitch waited anxiously for Harry to return out of the maze, all of them wondering if he was alright or dead. Lily waited anxiously next to Dumbledore before looking at her husband, seeing him standing with Lucius. They both had their backs turned to the crowd and were looking at their arms at their Dark Marks. They both had astonished expressions on their faces and she wondered what the matter was.

Severus and Lucius looked down at their arms as they watched the Dark Marks not only fade against, but completely disappear, their flesh instead looking like a healed burn where the Dark Mark had once been. Looking at each other Lucius said, "They did it. Your children defeated the Dark Lord."

Just as he said that, Harry and the triplets suddenly landed in the clearing, the crowd erupting into cheers. Lily rushed to her children and wrapped them up in hugs, tears streaming down her face as she held them. She kissed each of them on their heads before saying, "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried!"

They hugged their mother in return and Roderick said, "We did it, mum. We beat Voldemort."

Severus dropped down next to his family and held them all as well. Looking at his children he said, "You did it. My Dark Mark is gone. You defeated the Dark Lord. I'm so proud of all of you."

"Rod, Toby, and Eileen were the ones who killed him," Harry said grinning at his siblings.

"We wouldn't have done so if you hadn't helped give us an opening," Eileen said with a grin.

Dumbledore walked over to them and said, "I would like to know the details of where you all were and what happened. And you three will meet with me in my office tomorrow afternoon."

Eileen looked up at her Headmaster and nodded before saying, "Go to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. You'll find the remains of the Dark Lord at the followers he summoned."

The old wizard looked at the girl before turning his blue eyes to look at the other two parts of her. Nodding he turned and called some Ministry officials to talk to him. As Harry and his family stood from the ground, one Ministry official overseeing the Tri-Wizard Tournament walked over to them. Turning to Harry he said, "Congratulations on surviving much more than the maze, Mr. Potter. However it seems that you had some help with this one." He looked pointedly at the triplets. "I'm sorry to say that though you were the one to get the Goblet of Fire, you are disqualified for having help."

The crowd booed at the statement, many of them calling 'rubbish' to his statement. Those that didn't boo understood the reasoning behind the statement. Harry nodded and said, "It's alright, sir. Besides, I didn't even want to be a part of the tournament in the first place. But if anyone should be the winner, it should be Cedric. He reached the cup with me and went through the maze fairly. He's the real winner here."

Cedric looked surprise as the crowd once again erupted into cheers before chanting his last name. His father hugged him proudly before holding his arm up in victory, Cedric pulling it down. As the official announced Cedric Diggory as the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and representing Hogwarts, the Hufflepuff walked over to Harry and his siblings.

"Harry, you didn't have to," Cedric told him. "I don't really want eternal glory."

"Neither do I, but like I said before, if anyone deserves to win it's you," Harry told him with a smile.

Cedric didn't know what to say so instead he smiled and held his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry did so before walking over to Hermione and Draco who were waiting next to Lucius. Looking down at the triplets he ruffled their hair before saying, "Thanks for saving me, you three. I heard what would have happened had I grabbed the Portkey. What you three did was braver than anything we did for this tournament. You are going to be great wizards one day." At Eileen's raised eyebrow he chuckled and said, "And witch."

Roderick nodded as Eileen and Tobias smiled up at him. They all nodded at him before he ruffled their hair once more and walked to his father and Cho. As they all stood together Tobias asked, "So how much trouble do you think we're in?"

"Loads," Roderick answered. "What we've done has either bordered on or has gone past expulsion. Our wands will be snapped as soon as we enter Dumbledore's office tomorrow."

Eileen shrugged and wrapped her arms around her brothers before saying, "If that's the price we pay for protecting our brother and defeating that evil wizard, than it was well worth it."

"Says you. I'd actually like to graduate from Hogwarts one day."

Tobias and Eileen laughed before wrapping Roderick in a hug, Roderick smiling despite himself. They couldn't believe they had actually succeeded in their plans. Not only that, but they felt more powerful than ever before. They could feel their magic flowing through them. However they could all feel a large tingle, almost a buzz in their skin on the inside of their right wrists. Holding up their arms they looked at the wrists and were surprised to see a shamrock appear and engrave itself into their skin. It looked exactly like the pendant their _daideo_ wore in his portrait and like the one on the family Portkey. Looking at each other they all smiled knowing that this was a symbol of the family lineage they derived from and how powerful it was.

Deciding to finally call it a day, they walked back to their waiting parents and Harry. However they were surprised to see their mother crying and Severus with a surprised expression on his face. Looking at their older brother for understanding Harry said, "I told them what James said in the graveyard."

Nodding in understanding they hugged their parents before pulling them back to the castle, happy that everything worked out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year, you all! I hope you all had a good one, as well as a Merry Christmas. This story as said before is soon wrapping up. There will be one more chapter and an epilogue. Thank you all for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	22. Chapter 22

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Chapter 22: Proud Snapes

Harry sat in his bed in the Hospital Wing talking with his friends, Hermione fussing over him making sure his bandaged arm was alright for the eighth time. Draco and Ron were more interested in what happened in the graveyard in Little Hangleton and how he faced off against the Dark Lord and won. Harry smiled and told them that it wasn't just him, but the triplets as well. If it hadn't been for them, he'd surely be dead.

"I still can't believe that Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen were able to not only able to learn up to Year Six in their First Year to help you, but were also able to face off against and survive the You-Know-Who," Ron said in amazement. He looked at Hermione and said, "It puts Hermione to shame."

Hermione's face flushed in anger as she scowled at the redhead and said, "Shut it, Ronald. It doesn't change the fact that I'm still smarter than you and put all of your scores to shame."

Draco snickered at the brunette's retort before turning back to his best friend. Ruffling Harry's unruly hair he said, "At least you made it out alright, Harry. But what about your siblings? Aunt Lily told me that they had to talk with Dumbledore and a few Ministry officials for their interference in the tournament and also for learning higher level magic when they were only to learn beginner level magic as First Years."

"Yeah, they're with them now in Dumbledore's office," Harry replied.

"I don't see the problem with them learning more than their fair share of magic," Ron said crossing his arms. "Hermione is at least two years ahead of the rest of the Fourth Years and no one bats an eye at that."

Harry nodded and said, "That may be true Ron, but she also hasn't done anything that could possibly get her expelled and her wand snapped."

Hermione gave her friend a worried look and asked, "You don't think the triplets will get expelled, do you Harry?"

"I hope not, Hermione. I really hope not."

* * *

Dumbledore deliberated with the few Minisitry officials that were in his office and with Minister Fudge about what to do about the Snape triplets. It was obvious to him and to them that the three twelve year olds were pretty powerful little beings, and very smart to boot. He figured they were probably even smarter than Hermione Granger, especially if they had learnt Year One through Six and had just started on Year Seven course material. Even so, they had still violated the rules of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even if it was to look after their brother and make sure he was safe. Some of the officials demanded the triplets be expelled and have their wands snapped. However the other officials and Fudge didn't want to take it that far, but did agree the Snape children should be punished. Finally Minster Fudge turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, it has been decided that the children are not to be expelled. However you may punish them as you wish," Fudge said.

Nodding Dumbledore said, "Yes, I was hoping to not have to snap their wands."

Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen who had been standing anxiously during the older wizards deliberation, all let out the breaths that they had all been holding, Roderick seeming to be the one the most relieved. His studies were everything to him (besides his family) and he figured he'd just die if she was expelled from Hogwarts, even if he knew enough knowledge to just graduate already.

Dumbledore stood from his desk and walked over to the triplets, looking at them with unreadable blue eyes. After looking all three of them in the eye he asked, "Tell me, how many Hogwarts levels of magical curriculum do you three know?"

Tobias looked at his brother and sister before looking back at the Headmaster and answering, "Up to Year Six, sir."

"We had started learning Year Seven, but the Third Task of the tournament was upon us before we could learn much," Eileen explained.

Giving a contemplative hum Dumbledore said, "So upon knowing this, this means that I could have you three take your O.W.L.s and prove that you three know all of this knowledge as you say you do."

Roderick blinked a few times before saying, "What?"

Turning to one of the officials Dumbledore said, "Go and retrieve Professor Snape and bring him here, please. I need to talk with him about his children."

The official nodded left the Headmaster's office, on his mission to find the Potions Master. As he left the Headmaster's office Roderick looked at his siblings and asked, "Are we really about to take our O.W.L.s four years early? With the Fifth Years when they take theirs?"

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Possibly Roderick, but I have to speak with your father and your Heads of Houses first. But if we're all in agreement on you three taking the O.W.L., you'll be set up to take them starting Monday with the other Fifth Years. And as you know the O.W.L.s take two weeks to complete, so be prepared should you three take them."

Roderick grinned at the prospect of taking his O.W.L. early, a rare giggle slipping through his lips. Tobias laughed at his brother's gleeful expression and Eileen smiled before her smile fell from her face. Looking up at the older wizard she asked, "Professor, if we're allowed to take our O.W.L.s and pass, will that still make us Second Years next year, or early Sixth Years, or even Seventh Years?"

Smiling warmly at her Dumbledore replied, "Just wait and see, Eileen." Looking at all three of them he said, "Now about your punishment. As I said before, you won't be expelled. But I am sentencing you to detention for the rest of this school year and all of next school year with Mr. Filch and Hagrid. Your detentions will start Monday evening promptly after dinner."

"Yes sir!" the triplets replied in unison, identical smiles on their faces.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at their happiness to have been served detention, as well as having the prospect of possibly taking their O.W.L.s next week. Deciding they had spent enough time in his office, he sent them off while he sat to wait on their father. As they left his office, he waved his wand and sent his Patronus off to summon Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick to his office seeing as Professor Snape was already on his way. Looking at Minster Fudge who was looking at him he said, "The Snape children are more interesting than we thought."

* * *

An hour later Severus was walking out of the Headmaster's office completely flabbergasted, yet a feeling of excitement bubbled in his stomach. His children, in an effort to save Harry, had excelled their knowledge and magic so much they were eligible to not only take their O.W.L.s, but be deemed Sixth, possibly Seventh Years beginning in September. Oh, Severus would have killed to have had that opportunity when he was their age. Even so, he couldn't help but feel a great deal of pride for his children. However he still needed to speak to Roderick as his Head of House about the agreement he and the Headmaster had come to.

Walking down into the Dungeons he entered into Slytherin Dungeon and saw his snakes sitting and talking quietly with each others, and many of them studying for O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s, and end of term examinations. Black eyes soon landed on his son and he stepped further into the Common Room, his commanding presence catching the attention of everyone and the chatter quickened to silence. Looking at the miniature version of himself he said in his deep baritone voice, "Mr. Snape, follow me to my office."

Roderick nodded and stood from his seat, following his father out of Slytherin Dungeon and to the Potions classroom. Entering inside they ventured to Severus' office and Severus closed the door behind them so as not to be disturbed. Turning to face Roderick who was giving him his undivided attention he said, "I presume you know of Dumbledore possibly allowing you and your siblings to take your O.W.L.s next week." At Roderick's nod, he continued. "I have spoken with the Headmaster in thorough, along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. We have come to the conclusion that we will allow you to take the O.W.L. examination next week."

"R-Really?" Roderick stuttered, his brown eyes wider than they have ever been in his surprise, his stomach fluttering in hope that this wasn't a dream.

"Yes, really. You can take the O.W.L., Roderick."

Roderick grinned brightly, his dimples on display to be seen, before letting out a sudden shout of joy and hugging his father close. Squeezing Severus tight he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you! Thank you, dad!"

Severus chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. He was about to speak when his office door suddenly burst open and Eileen rushed in followed by Tobias. They both had wide grins on their faces and they exclaimed, "We can take our O.W.L.s!"

The other two triplets glomped Roderick in excited hugs, pulling Severus into their little group hug. Wrapping his arms around all three of them he said, "I want you three to know that I am very much proud of you and proud to call myself your father. No matter what the results of your scores will be or whatever it is that you choose to do with your lives, I will always be proud of you and support you no matter what."

The triplets all smiled up at their father before nodding. Tobias looked into Severus' black eyes and said, "And we're proud to call ourselves your children and proud to carry your name."

Eileen nodded and put in, "We may have Prince family blood running through our veins, but we will always be Snapes and that will never change, nor would we want it to."

"And whatever animosity comes from hearing the name, we will always be proud of who we are and to call ourselves the children of the greatest and youngest Potions Master, Severus Tobias Snape," Roderick said with a smile.

Severus stared down at his children as his eyes began to mist over and a ball of emotion lodged in his throat. It felt almost surreal to hear this being said to him. Growing up his mother had taught him to be proud of being not only a Prince, but a Snape as well, even though he resented being the son of drunkard Tobias Snape. He always believed he had nothing to be proud of carrying that cursed name. Even when Lily became his wife and proudly took on the name Snape, he still couldn't bring himself to be proud to have that name. But standing before him were three of his four children stating proudly that they were Snapes and proud to be one, something he had never been able to do. But now, now for the first time in his life, did he feel proud to have the name Snape, and all because of the three beings standing in front of him. He couldn't be a prouder father even if he tried.

Eileen frowned a bit at seeing how silent her father was, though she could tell his mind was probably thinking so many things at the moment. She did however notice him swallow several times and his eyes looked glassy, as if he was about to cry. In a soft voice she said, "Daddy, don't cry."

The tears Severus had been trying to keep at bay spilled out of his eyes and onto his cheeks anyway, though a smile graced his lips. Wiping his tears he said, "I'm just happy, that's all. Don't worry, little bird."

Tobias smiled before touching Roderick and Eileen's shoulders, nodding his head towards the door. They nodded in silent agreement to leave their father alone for the time being, knowing he needed time to process his emotions and get himself together again. They quietly left his office, but not before looking back in and saying, "We love you, dad."

* * *

Studying for O.W.L.s, and on such short notice had put a bit of strain on the triplets, but they took it day by day and competed them for the next two weeks. When word had gotten out that three First Years were taking the O.W.L.s, there had been a bit of an uproar that students who were only really beginning to understand and use magic were being allowed to take a test administered by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. Of course, no one knew who the three were until the Snape triplets entered the Great Hall and sat down at their assigned desks in line with the Fifth Years of their House. When the first exam (which had been Charms) was over and the students left the Great Hall, it was quickly known to everyone that it was the Snape triplets. Hermione had been surprised and a bit miffed that they were allowed to take it, knowing she was eligible to take it as well. Harry had been surprised at hearing that his younger siblings were taking a standardized test already when he wouldn't be able to take it until the following year, but at the same time he was happy for them and knew that they deserved it. Draco too had been surprised and had promised the triplets that should they pass, he'd have Lucius arrange for them to go on a special trip anywhere they wanted to go. It would be for both the Snape and Malfoy families. He then had looked at Hermione and said with a slight blush that she was welcome too, causing the brunette to blush as well. That had all occurred the previous week. It was the second week of O.W.L.s and it was Thursday, the last day of examinations and the triplets had just finished taking their last exam, History of Magic.

Walking out of the Great Hall Roderick rolled his head on his shoulders to get the kinks out of his neck and was intent on heading down to the Slytherin Common Room when a familiar voice called his name.

"Roderick!" the voice of Julia Bingle called out.

Turning Roderick saw the Second Year Hufflepuff hurrying to him, her strawberry blonde hair flying behind her. Stopping in front of him she pushed her hair behind her ear and asked, "How was your O.W.L.?"

Roderick shrugged and said, "It was alright, I suppose. It went by quicker than I thought it would; the written part, I mean. But I'm glad it's over, though I did enjoy it."

"And now all you have to do is wait for your scores." Julia smiled sweetly up at the First Year and said, "I'm sure you'll pass swimmingly."

"Th-Thank you, Julia," Roderick replied with a blush appearing on his face. He rubbed his cheek a bit over his blush and looked off to the side for a moment before looking back at the girl in front of him. "Hey listen, I was wondering…um…"

Julia looked at him and said in interest, "Yes?"

Roderick didn't understand why he was so nervous talking to Julia. The last few times he spoke he had been flustered and had actually stuttered and stumbled over his words. It was ridiculous! But after speaking with Harry about it, he came to realize it was because he had developed a crush on the girl and that he liked her. And now here he was failing miserably at trying to ask if she would visit him over the summer or him her. It was…incredibly sad.

Before he could speak again his siblings walked up on either side of him and Tobias asked, "What's going on?"

Eileen looked at Julia and held out her hand saying, "Hi, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Rod's sister, Eileen. And this is our brother Toby."

"Hello," Tobias greeted with a smile.

Julia smiled at them as she shook their hands replying, "It's nice to meet you. Roderick speaks fondly of you both. He says you two are his best friends and that he wouldn't want any others."

"Aw, Rod!" Eileen cried, hugging her oldest triplet.

Roderick blushed further before clearing his throat and looking at Julia. In a steady voice he asked, "Julia, would you like to visit me over the summer, and I visit you sometime?"

There was a moment of silence before the strawberry blonde grinned and nodded happily saying, "Yes, I would love that."

"Julia, come on!" a friend of Julia's called from near the staircase.

Julia turned to them and held up a finger before turning back to the triplets, though he attention was solely on the Slytherin First Year. Smiling sweetly she said with a blush on her face, "I will definitely write over the summer to you, Roderick." She leant forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before saying, "See you later, Dimples."

As the Hufflepuff walked away Tobias playfully poked Roderick's shoulder and chanted softly, "Rod's got a girlfriend, Rod's got a girlfriend."

"Shut up, Toby," Roderick retorted with a scowl, though the flush on his face wasn't fading anytime soon.

Eileen rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, let's go see dad. He told me mum would be with him today and that we should go see them as soon as we were done."

The three of them headed down to the Dungeons and soon went to the portrait of the sphinx to enter their father's private quarters. Upon entering they saw their parents talking quietly while sipping cups of hot tea. Harry was there as well, though he was lying on the floor reading over some notes to study for his own exams, his last two he would be taking the following day. Lily looked up and smiled at her children saying, "Hello, you three. How did your final test go?"

Tobias hurried to hug his mother and snuggle up close to her before answering, "It wasn't too bad, just a bit tiring. But I'm _so_ glad it's over. I don't think my brain could handle any more studying right now."

Lily giggled and kissed the little redhead's forehead before looking at her daughter. Smiling she asked, "Anything new, Eileen?"

"Oh yeah. Roderick invited his girlfriend to visit him over the summer," Eileen said, her black eyes glinting as smirked at her brother.

"Girlfriend?" Lily asked in surprise. "What girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Roderick shouted, tired of his siblings teasing him about Julia. "She's just my friend!"

"So you say," Tobias said teasingly.

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who is this girl, Rod?"

Harry looked up from studying and answered for Roderick, "She's a Hufflepuff Second Year named Julia."

Severus thought for a moment before nodding saying, "Miss Bingle. She's a rather bright student and would make an excellent Potions Mistress if it wasn't obvious her talents lie elsewhere." He looked at Roderick and said, "Good choice, son."

Roderick huffed and sat down next to Harry on the floor, a disgruntled expression on his face as the rest of his family laughed at his discomfort. Harry chuckled and ruffled the dark haired boy's hair before saying, "It's alright, Rod. If you still need to talk to someone about your denial, talk to Draco. He's held onto his for years about his romantic feelings for Hermione."

"Not helping, Harry," Roderick replied.

A chuckle was heard through the room and they all turned to the portrait of Roderick looking at them with an amused expression. His brown eyes shined as he said, "I see young Roderick is already choosing to court his future wife."

Groaning Roderick said, "Not you too, _daideo_."

"I'm sorry, I had to," his great-grandfather said with a chuckle. Looking at Harry he said, "Harry, I heard that you completed the Tri-Wizard Tournament; congratulations."

Harry smiled and replied, "Thank you, but I was disqualified because Rod, Toby, and Eileen helped me."

"And what does that matter? I'm sure those other three needed just as much help and are lucky to be alive and not have come out of the tournament dead like you very well could have been. But you persevered even without the knowledge of your siblings helping you and faced off against that wretched Lord Voldemort bravely when he tried to finish what he started with you thirteen years ago. You stood up to him and protected your siblings, just as they have protected you. You have done your family, Potter and Prince alike, very proud."

The Gryffindor Fourth Year stared at the man in the portrait before grinning and thanking the man before looking at his mother who was giving him a proud smile. Roderick smiled at the boy before looking at the triplets. Beckoning them forward he said, "Roderick, Tobias, Eileen, step forward please."

The triplets stood up and walked over to their great-grandfather's portrait, waiting for him to speak. He said nothing at first as he stared at them, but when he finally spoke he said, "Show me your right wrists."

Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen all rolled up their sleeves and extended their wrists, showing the shamrock that was engraved in their skin that they had received at the end of the Third Task. Looking up at their _daideo_ they saw Roderick smile proudly before he took rolled up his sleeve and showed them his own shamrock marking on his right wrist. Smiling he asked, "Do you know what this means, children?"

Eileen bit her lip before answering, "It means that it is a symbol of the family lineage we come from and is a symbol of our magical prowess."

"Yes, it does. Many Princes and those of our bloodline don't retrieve their marking at such a young age. The marking only appears when a Prince has overcome a test of true magical strength and they are able to feel the power of their magic running through them. And you three have overcome a great feat for being able to do all that you have done this school year. You have done the Prince family proud. You three are true Princes."

"Maybe, but we're also proud Snapes and we always will be," Tobias said.

Roderick's brown eyes widened as he stared down at his great-grandchildren before nodding with a smile saying, "Indeed you are."

Severus walked over to the triplets and said, "You didn't tell me you got your Prince marking."

Eileen shrugged and said, "We haven't really had a chance to tell you about them."

Tobias nodded before asking, "Do you have one, dad?"

"Yes, I find myself wondering this too, considering I've never seen it," Lily said as she and Harry walked over to join the rest of their family.

Severus raised his eyebrow before pulling his right sleeve up a bit to reveal the same shamrock engraving on his inner wrist. As his family gazed at it he said, "I received mine after the Dark Lord was defeated the first time around in order to save you all."

Lily looked up at him with sad expression and said softly, "You almost died at the time, Sev."

"I know, but it was thanks to Harry that I survived."

Harry looked bewildered and asked, "Me? What did I do?"

Severus chuckled and said, "Ask your mother, because even with her telling me, she was the only one that witnessed what you did to save my life."

Lily smiled and told her eldest son, "I'll tell you later."

Roderick smiled before turning the conversation to visiting Aunt Petunia, Uncle Sirius, and cousins Dudley and Kurt. The Snape family sat and spoke happily with one another, a sense of peace finally settling over and within them after the stressful year that they had. A House Elf soon appeared bearing plates of food for them to eat as dinnertime had rolled around, and the six of them sat and ate together, all of them enjoying each other's company. Yes, it was great to sit together like this again.

During dessert Lily perked up and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone, I have wonderful news."

Five pairs of eyes turned to the red haired witch, giving her their attention as Eileen asked, "What is it, mum?"

With a bright smile Lily placed her hands on her midsection and announced, "We will be welcoming another child into the family soon."

Black eyes widened as Severus asked, "We're having another baby?"

"Yes, in January. I'm two months along already; I confirmed with Madame Pompfrey."

Harry, Roderick, Eileen, and Tobias all congratulated their mother and hugged her, excited that there would be a new addition to the family. Eileen and Harry were hoping for girl, Eileen wanting there to be another girl in the family while Roderick and Tobias were positive it would be a boy. Severus didn't care either way. His family was growing and he couldn't be happier to become a father a third time over. Sure, it would be twice for birth children, but Harry had been his first child when he took him on as his ward when Lily and he began to live with him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Smiling at his wife Severus whispered, "I love you, Lily-flower."

Lily smiled lovingly and kissed her husband as she said, "And I love you too, Sev."

* * *

A week later as everyone had packed their belongings to head down to Hogsmeade to board the Hogwarts Express to go home for the summer, the Snape triplets were called to the Headmaster's office by Professor Dumbledore. Reaching the gargoyle that hid the entrance to the office, they were met by Professor McGonagall who had been waiting on them. Smiling she greeted them before giving the password to the gargoyle, giving them all entrance. The four of them entered and the triplets stopped in front of Dumbledore's desk. Standing on one side of the desk were the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority and Professors Flitwick and Snape on the other side. McGonagall moved to stand next to them and they all waited for the Headmaster to speak.

Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "Welcome Roderick, Tobias, Eileen. I don't wish to keep you long, but I thought you might want to receive the scores of your O.W.L.s in person rather than wait for them by mail."

The head of the W.E.A. nodded and held up three pieces of parchment, reading off of the first one first. Clearing his throat he said, "Roderick Severus Snape, your O.W.L. scores are as follows:

 _Charms: Outstanding_

 _Transfiguration: Outstanding_

 _Herbology: Outstanding_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

 _Ancient Runes: Outstanding_

 _Potions: Outstanding_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

 _Astronomy: Outstanding_

 _Divination: Exceeding Expectations_

 _Arithmancy: Outstanding_

 _History of Magic: Outstanding_

Roderick couldn't believe it. He had scored ten Os and one E on his O.W.L.s. He had passed! He looked at his father and Head of House who nodded at him with a proud smile on his face.

The man that was reading the scores went to the next piece of parchment and read, "Tobias Rupert Snape, your O.W.L. scores are as follows:

 _Charms: Outstanding_

 _Transfiguration: Outstanding_

 _Herbology: Outstanding_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

 _Ancient Runes: Exceeding Expectations_

 _Potions: Outstanding_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

 _Astronomy: Outstanding_

 _Divination: Exceeding Expectations_

 _Arithmancy: Outstanding_

 _History of Magic: Outstanding_

Tobias grinned brightly at his father and Professor McGonagall, his Head of House regarding him with a proud smile at his achievement.

Eileen smiled, happy for her brothers, before turning to face the man reading their O.W.L. scores. It was time to hear hers, and she hoped she had done well. The man took the third and last piece of parchment and said, "And finally, Eileen Muirrean Snape, your O.W.L. scores are as follows:

 _Charms: Outstanding_

 _Transfiguration: Outstanding_

 _Herbology: Outstanding_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

 _Ancient Runes: Outstanding_

 _Potions: Outstanding_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

 _Astronomy: Outstanding_

 _Divination: Outstanding_

 _Arithmancy: Outstanding_

 _History of Magic: Outstanding_

Eileen's mouth dropped open at hearing her scores. She had gotten all Os! She covered her mouth in shock as her black eyes turned to look at everyone in the room widely. Professor Flitwick was clapping his hands happily with a smile on his face, McGonagall with grinning at her, her brothers were grinning proudly at her, as well as her father. The man that had read their scores smiled down at her and said, "It is very rare to have someone score all Outstandings on their O.W.L.s, and even rarer on their N.E.W.T.s, so you have my congratulations, Miss Snape."

"Thank you, sir," Eileen replied in awe.

Dumbledore stood from his desk and walked over to stand in front of the triplets. Looking down at them with a warm smile on his face he said, "You three have passed your O.W.L.s; you should be very proud of yourselves. And after careful deliberation with not only the W.E.A., but as well as your Head of Houses and Department of Magical Education, it has been decided that instead of Second Years, you three will return as Sixth Years, the youngest Sixth Years in Hogwarts history."

There was a moment of silence as Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen all stared at their Headmaster in shock before Roderick said, "Shut up. You aren't having one on us, are you?"

"I promise you Roderick, I am not having one on you. Congratulations, you and your siblings will return to Hogwarts as Sixth Years and take Sixth Year level classes. And though you may already know the material, there is nothing wrong with learning it all again."

The triplets grinned up at Dumbledore and thanked him before moving to thank Professors Flitwick and McGongall. When it came time to thank their father, they all rushed to hug him tightly, catching Severus off guard a bit and causing him to fall back onto his backside. Chuckling Severus said softly, "I'm so proud of you three."

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's almost over, you guys! The only thing left is the epilogue and this wonderful sequel to CBtY will be finished. I hope you all have enjoyed it and will tune in for the final part of this story. Thanks so much! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	23. Chapter 23

Power of the Prince Lineage

SeverusxLily & Children

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Power of the Prince Lineage

Epilogue

Chapter 23: New Chapters

 _(7 Years Later…)_

Lily smiled as she watched her youngest child run around the garden of Prince Manor, happily chasing butterflies in the warm summer sun. Magnolia Annabeth Snape was six, going on seven and was surprisingly the spitting image of her aunt Petunia. She even had the same blonde hair as her, but her eyes were purely her father's. She was a very happy child and loved to be anywhere that Severus was, wrapping him around her finger just like her older sister had done.

Turning her head Lily spotted her other four children in the garden where they were having a family get-together to celebrate Harry's twenty-second birthday. Her eldest child Harry Potter was an exceptional wizard and a very proud Auror, working alongside his godfather Sirius Black. Currently he was standing off talking with his best friends Draco, Hermione, and Ron. Draco and Hermione had been a proper couple for about four years now, and Narcissa had informed Lily that he planned on proposing to the smart witch soon. Ron surprisingly had gotten into a relationship with Millicent Bulstrode and the two of them were happily dating and had been for the better part of two years. And as for her son, Harry was engaged to Luna Lovegood, a sweet girl Lily thought, though a bit strange. But Harry loved her and for Lily, that was all that mattered.

"Rod, stop it!" a loud voice yelled, pulling the red haired witch's attention towards where her triplets stood. She chuckled upon seeing Roderick holding Eileen in an effortless chokehold, a passive expression on his face while his sister struggled to escape his hold on her. Next to them Tobias was shaking his head while laughing silently, taking a sip of Petunia's homemade lemonade. Even at nineteen years old, those three hadn't changed.

Roderick, Tobias, and Eileen were a surprise to Lily and Severus, even from the moment it was revealed Lily had been pregnant with triplets. All three of them had a special ability of their own, had taken and passed their O.W.L.s as First Years, taken and passed their N.E.W.T.s as honorary Seventh Years at the age of fourteen, and had graduated Hogwarts as the youngest to ever have done so. Of course because they were still underage, they couldn't work, but that didn't bother them in the slightest. Instead they chose to apprentice in their chosen fields of magical study. Roderick chose to pursue potions and become a Potions Master like his father while Tobias, having an aptitude for Charms, was apprenticing under Professor Flitwick and studying for his Charms Mastery. Eileen had had a bit of trouble deciding what she wanted to do or was particularly good at, but in the end it she chose to apprentice under Professor Sprout in Herbology to become a Herbologist and was currently working alongside Neville Longbottom. And being a natural born Seer, she did a little Divination on the side, if only for fun. The three of them really were amazingly exceptional, not only as a witch and wizards, but as a team.

When the fall of Lord Voldemort right after his resurrection had spread, and that it had been not only Harry Potter, but the Snape children that had helped to vanquish him, the three had also achieved celebrity status much like their older brother. And because of this, the Snape family was suddenly loved by all of Wizarding Britian, something Severus and the children absolutely loathed. Lily had suggested they make the best out of the situation, but even she didn't like her family being in the spotlight and soon had to release a statement demanding the public and media to leave her family alone, for it was starting to border on harassment. Even so, it couldn't be denied that the Snape triplets were a force to behold and reckon with, especially for being only twelve. Now at nineteen they were still thick as thieves and could still get into mischief should the thought come to their three minds.

Eileen was finally able to get out of Roderick's chokehold and glared at him, her dark hair messy atop her head. Huffing she said, "You didn't have to do that, Rod."

Roderick shrugged and replied, "You ate my tart. What did you expect me to do?"

"You could have gotten another one!"

"Yes, but that one was mine. I specifically picked it."

Tobias rolled his eyes and said, "Come on guys, no fighting on our brother's birthday. Besides, I don't fancy dad scolding us. You know he still threatens to throw us over his knee if we misbehave."

Roderick and Eileen both nodded, knowing how their father's spankings had hurt the few rare times he would have to spank them. They remembered specifically they hadn't been able to sit down for a whole day and had to sleep on their stomachs. All three of them shivered at the shared memory, silently agreeing to change the subject.

"So Toby, have you told mum and dad yet?" Eileen asked.

Shaking his head Tobias answered, "No, not yet. I was going to wait for after the party was over. No need to let it be known just yet."

"Let what be known?" their older cousin Dudley asked as he and his brother Kurt walked over to join them.

"If you guys and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Sirius hang around a while later, you'll find out."

Kurt grinned and said, "Then I guess we'll have to make sure we stay. I want to hear this news my favorite cousin has."

Eileen frowned and asked, "How come I'm not your favorite cousin, Kurt?"

Roderick snorted and asked, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Well it's not you either, so hush up Rod."

Dudley chuckled and looked around before asking, "Where's Uncle Severus?"

"With Uncle Lucius in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix," Roderick answered. "It's apparently nothing serious, but you never know. He'll be back soon, though."

Kurt frowned and asked, "Then how come dad isn't there?"

"Because your father chose to spend the day with us, sweetheart," Petunia said as she joined her sons and niece and nephews. Looking at Roderick and Tobias she put a playful smirk on her lips and said, "Now Rod and Toby, tell me about your girlfriends. I haven't seen them in a while. Have you two been properly romancing them now that you both are of age?"

Both Roderick and Tobias' faces turned red at the boldness of their aunt, their embarrassment the pure pleasure of their sister. When it was clear her brothers' minds had a short-circuited to give an answer, Eileen responded saying, "Julia is sick with mumblemumps and is at home resting, and Holly is currently in China on vacation with her family. She'll be back next week and Toby can happily have her back. And I'm sure when Julia recovers, Rod will kiss her all he wants."

"Eileen, shut up," Roderick and Tobias both said simultaneously, glaring at their sister as she giggled and winked at them. Yes, she was just as cheeky as she had been when they were small.

Petunia shook her head at the triplets with a fond smile. She remembered when she and Lily had been like that before it was revealed Lily was a witch. And though they went through a large rough patch, they had made up and were as close as ever. Walking over to her younger sister she said, "You're children are as amusing now as they were years ago."

Lily grinned and said, "I know, and I don't think they'll ever grow out of it." She looked back at Magnolia who was laughing running away from Sirius who was playfully chasing her before turning back to her older sister. "Tuney, how come you and Sirius didn't try for another baby after Kurt?"

"It wasn't a matter of trying, it was just that after many failed attempts we figured it wasn't meant to be for another one. But we're happy with Dudley and Kurt, and as far as Walburga is concerned, the Black family will continue on, despite loathing the fact that Kurt is a Halfblood."

Shaking her head Lily said, "I can't wait until Sirius figures out how to take her portrait off of the wall. We can't even visit Grimmauld Place in peace while her portrait hangs there."

"Mummy! Mummy!" Magnolia called out as she ran to Lily, hopping in her lap and hugging her around her neck as she giggled while looking back at Sirius who was making his way towards them. She giggled and said, "Uncle Siri is chasing me."

"Am I going to have to punish Black for chasing my daughter?" Severus' deep baritone voice asked from behind Lily.

Magnolia squealed happily and reached up to her father exclaiming, "Daddy!"

Severus chuckled and took his daughter in his arms, holding her close and nuzzling her blonde hair. Sirius smiled and said, "Welcome back, Snape. And for the record, Maggie asked me if I'd play tag with her. Though she's a quick little thing; I couldn't catch her."

"Good," Severus replied, causing Lily and Petunia to laugh. "Are the Longbottoms coming?"

"No, Agusta fell ill and they decided they would stay with her to take care of her. They'll be sending their gifts for Harry by owl, though," Lily answered.

"Dad!" Eileen called as she hurried to hug her father, followed by Roderick and Tobias. They greeted him as well and made room for Harry who came to greet his stepfather.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Severus greeted him with a smile, placing a fatherly hand on his still unruly hair.

Harry smiled and replied, "Thanks dad."

Standing from her seat Lily said, "Well now that Sev is here, we can move on with the party. And afterward we can-"

"Cake!" Magnolia cried cheerfully, causing her older siblings to all smile at her sweetly.

"Yes, we can have cake." Lily smiled at the little blonde before getting everyone's attention, intent on moving on with the party.

* * *

Later that evening when the party was over, the Snapes and Blacks gathered in the parlor where Roderick's portrait was, him and Muirrean standing in it together to join their family. The family sat speaking with one another long into the night, so much so that Magnolia had curled up against Dudley and had fallen asleep. Severus took her from Dudley and left briefly to take the little girl to her bedroom and tuck her into bed. While he was gone the triplets huddled together to speak softly with one another.

"So are you going to tell them now, Toby?" Eileen asked.

Nodding Tobias said, "Yes, but I'll wait for dad to come back. It's important that he hears this news too."

Roderick nodded and said, "Right. This will be a new chapter in your life and I'm sure dad wouldn't want to be left out of the news."

"Thanks guys."

Soon Severus returned and Tobias took the opportunity to talk. Clearing his throat he said, "Mum, dad, everyone, I've got some news that I'd like to share."

Everyone turned to look at the redhead, giving him their undivided attention. Taking a deep breath Tobias said, "As you all know, I'm currently studying for my Charms Mastery and am apprenticing under Professor Flitwick. Well not too long ago, I applied to further study for my mastery in France with Charms Master Monsieur Dupuis and…he accepted for me to go study under him. He expects me in a week."

There was silence following Tobias' words before Severus asked, "When were you planning on letting us know this?"

"…Today? It wasn't on purpose; I just got the owl this morning. But I didn't want to let this take away from Harry's birthday."

"Toby, this is great news; you shouldn't worry about it taking away from my birthday," Harry said before moving to hug his younger brother. "Congratulations! This is a great opportunity for you."

Lily nodded with a smile and said, "Harry's right, sweetheart. You are going after your dreams and we couldn't be prouder of you for doing so. You are going to become a great Charms Master one day, I just know it."

Severus looked at his son that looked so much like his mother before smiling and saying, "Your mother is right, Tobias. This is fantastic news and I know you'll surpass all of your expectations. I'm proud of you, son."

"Yes, we all are," Muirrean said from her husband's portrait.

Roderick nodded with a proud smile on his face from beside his wife and said, "Make the Snape and Prince family proud in France. And let this new chapter in your life open doors for your future."

Tobias grinned up at his great-grandparents and replied, "Thank you, _daideo_ and _móraí_."

Kurt grinned and said, "Hey, that means you can show me cool charms when you get back."

Eileen rolled her eyes and said, "You're already learning cool charms at Hogwarts as a Fifth Year. Surely being Gryffindor House hasn't dulled your love for learning."

"It hasn't, but at least I'm not a Ravenclaw swot."

 _"Stop it,"_ Roderick said sternly from next to Eileen, glaring at both her and Kurt for them to cease their bickering. He knew it was only teasing, but it soon wouldn't be if they kept it up. Eileen always had been quicker to rise to Kurt's bait than he and Tobias.

Sirius grinned and said, "Congratulations, Toby. You're sure to be great, just like your mother." He then looked at Roderick and asked, "What about you, Snape Jr.? Got any good news to tell us about?"

Roderick looked at his father before answering, "Dad says I'm ready to take the examination for my Potions Mastery should I want to right now."

"So soon? But you're still so young. Do you have enough experience and mastered all of the necessary potions to do so?" Petunia asked curiously.

"If he does and takes the examination and passes, then he'll be the youngest Potions Master in Wizarding Britain," Harry said. He then grinned cheekily at Severus. "Rod will end up taking your place for that title, dad."

Severus smirked and said, "Then it will be taken from me by a worthy Potions Master."

Lily shook her head with a smile before turning to her daughter that was sitting between her brothers. "What about you, Eileen?"

"Yes, what of you, Eibhlin? Do you have anything coming up?" Roderick asked from his portrait.

Eileen shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I'm still doing my apprenticeship with Professor Sprout and I haven't thought much about what will come next, other than going for my examination to become a Herbologist. But I'm sure whatever new chapter in my life is waiting for me, I'll tackle it head on and have no regrets."

Muirrean smiled and told her, "And we know you will, dear. You and your brothers have already proven you can do anything you set your minds too, even when it seemed impossible. Therefore no matter what comes your way or however long it may take, it will all be just for you and no one can take it from you."

The dark haired brunette looked around the room at her family to see them all smiling at her and giving her encouraging nods. She returned their smiles with her own almost shy one, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Yes, her new chapter would come for her when it was time. She didn't have to always be on the same page with her brothers, even though the three of them had always been on the same page. But they were also their own persons and were obviously going their own separate ways in their lives. But at the end of the day, no matter what happened, the Snape triplets would always remain the best of friends and be by each others' sides. Looking at her brother she wrapped her arms around them and held them close in a hug, Roderick and Tobias smiling and returning her hug. They already knew what she had been thinking and they wholeheartedly agreed.

The adults in the room all smiled at them, Severus and Lily looking at each other as they held each other's hand, lacing their fingers together. For them, there were no better children to call their own. Harry, the triplets, and Maggie were absolutely perfect and they all gave them so much joy in their lives. They were proud of all five of their children and always would be. Of course they wondered how it would be when all five of them ended up leaving the nest, but for now they were content with where they were in their lives.

Lily kissed her husband's lips and whispered, "I love you, Sev."

"I love you too, Lily-flower," Severus replied softly as his wife laid her head over on his shoulder.

Roderick smiled down at his descendents with pride, Muirrean doing the same from beside him. He then looked down at Eileen and said, "While we are on the subject of Eibhlin's future, I think it is time to seriously start considering for who will be worthy enough to call her their wife. It can't be just any loafer, you know."

" _Daideo_!" Eileen cried half in embarrassment and half in shock while Harry, Roderick, and Tobias all laughed.

Harry's laughter reduced to chuckles before he inputted, "Yeah, since your crush on Draco has finally disappeared."

"Harry!"

Severus frowned and said, "No one is worthy enough to even consider dating my daughter, let alone marry her. She's not getting married, ever."

"Daddy!"

Lily and Petunia both giggled as Eileen stood to yell at her great-grandfather for bringing this embarrassment upon her, Tobias trying to calm her down through his amusement while Muirrean and Roderick smiled at their great-granddaughter. Sirius, Kurt, and Dudley all shook their heads with amused smiles on their faces at the Snape family, knowing that their family would always be entertaining, but would also bring plenty of joy in their lives. And all of them looked forward to what the future had to bring.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Power of the Prince Lineage, sequel story to Coming Back to You. I hope you all enjoyed this story and loved the antics and such of the Snape triplets. Thanks so much for tuning in and reading this story and for your kind reviews. It means a lot to me. Again, thank you so much! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
